La Reina de hielo
by Ana d G
Summary: <html><head></head>Candy ha pasado toda su vida escondiéndose tras una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, muchos hombres habían tratado de conquistarla, pero hasta el momento todos fracasaron. Terry Grandchester se ha impuesto un reto: seducir a Candy pero ¿logrará hacerlo sin entregar su corazón? (séptimo libro de la saga "Los Wolfe")</html>
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICAS, PUES OTRA VEZ YO... ME PARECE QUE ARE Y LIZ TIENEN RAZÓN CON RESPECTO A LO DEL APELLIDO, POR ESO DECIDÍ QUE CANDY LEVE EL APELLIDO GRANDCHESTER ES ESTA OCASIÓN Y TERRY LLEVARÁ EL APELLIDO BAKER.**

**UNA VEZ ACLARADO EL PUNTO... CESTA SERÍA LA CORRECCIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>UNO.<strong>

Ya le habían advertido sobre Terrence Baker.

Cuando Candice salió de su camioneta _vintage _observó la finca de piedra con una sensación de temor. Se lo habían advertido muchas veces durante los últimos meses: Terrence no era de fiar.

«Tenga cuidado, señorita Grandchester. No podrá resistirse, ninguna mujer puede. Cuide su corazón, señorita. Él ha roto demasiados».

Pero Candice se dijo que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Puede que Terrence Baker fuera el jinete más famoso y atractivo del mundo, pero no tendría ningún efecto sobre ella.

No permitiría que aquellas estúpidas advertencias la condicionaran.

Pero todavía temblaba y sabía que no se debía a todo el café que había bebido durante el largo camino desde Portugal hasta el norte de España.

Candy cerró la puerta de la camioneta, estiró las entumecidas piernas y trató de sacudirse los nervios. Las advertencias respecto a los encantos de Terrence se habían repetido con demasiada frecuencia últimamente en todos los lugares que visitaba para su serie de reportajes sobre las diez mejores cuadras de Europa. La finca de Santo Castillo, era la última. Vendía los caballos más caros y exclusivos del mundo, y solo a clientes a los que consideraba dignos.

La gente rica hacía lo imposible para ganarse la aprobación del exigente criador, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que hacían las mujeres por llamar su atención.

Candy estiró los hombros hacia atrás. Si Terrence era la mínima parte de lo que decían, sin duda intentaría llevársela a la cama. Desgraciadamente era lo que solían intentar la mayoría de los hombres.

Pero según los rumores, la capacidad de seducción de Terrence adquiría un nuevo nivel. Al parecer ninguna mujer le había rechazado jamás. ¿Y si los rumores eran ciertos? ¿Y si ella terminaba cayendo en sus brazos como todas las demás? Eso era imposible, se dijo mordiéndose el labio. Ella no tenía ni un gramo de pasión en el cuerpo. Era fría, orgullosa y brusca. Eso era lo que decían todos los hombres cuando los rechazaba. A sus treinta y tres años era una soltera recalcitrante, inmune al encanto de cualquier playboy. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no permitiría que ningún hombre se le acercara.

Estaría alerta con Terrence, y si él intentaba algo se reiría en su cara. Miró a su alrededor y aspiró con fuerza el aire. ¿Dónde estaba el famoso seductor? Vio unos caballos semisalvajes corriendo por los campos dorados bajo un cielo azul que parecía infinito. Escuchó el gorgojeo de un arroyo cercano y los cantos de los pájaros procedentes de las colinas.

Junio en el norte de España. El lugar era precioso, y Candy se giró para acercarse a la ventanilla abierta de la camioneta y sacar la cámara del asiento.

La voz grave de un hombre sonó a su espalda.

–Por fin ha llegado.

Candy se quedó paralizada. Se recolocó la bolsa al hombro y se giró lentamente.

Se quedó boquiabierta.

Terrence Baker estaba delante de ella con sus ojos azules y brillantes bajo el sol español. Candy, que medía un metro setenta y siete, no era precisamente bajita, pero tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar su bello y cincelado rostro.

A sus treinta y cinco años, era todavía más impresionante al natural que en las fotos. Tenía el pelo castaño y un cuerpo fuerte y musculoso. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados que se le ajustaban a las caderas. Tenía las mangas de la camisa blanca remangadas, revelando unos antebrazos bronceados. El pelo, bastante largo para un hombre, estaba recogido en la nuca con una cinta de cuero.

Permanecía completamente quieto mientras lo observaba.

Candy se quedó sin aliento. Se sentía vulnerable y expuesta, como una gacela indefensa ante la indolente mirada de un león.

–Bienvenida a mi casa, señorita Grandchester –dijo con marcado acento y curvando los labios en una sonrisa–. La estaba esperando.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella sintió una bocanada de fuego tan inesperada que estuvo a punto de caerse para atrás. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener el rostro impasible, pero apretó con manos temblorosas el asa de la bolsa de la cámara.

–¿Ah, sí? –le preguntó con tono débil.

–Su reputación la precede –los labios de Terrence se curvaron mientras le deslizaba la mirada por el cuerpo–. La famosa Candice Grandchester. La bella fotógrafa que viaja por todos los rincones del mundo trabajando.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultar su sonrojo y el fuerte latido del corazón, Candy alzó la barbilla.

–Y usted es Terrence Baker, el semental de Santo Castillo.

Su intención había sido ofenderlo, pero él se limitó a reírse entre dientes. El sonido de aquella risa masculina le provocó otro extraño escalofrío.

Terrence se acercó más y ella se humedeció los labios.

–Es usted tan simpática como me figuraba. Mucho gusto –susurró mirándola–, encantado de conocerla.

No la tocó, pero sus palabras fueron como una caricia. Como si le hubiera besado la mano. Como si hubiera presionado los labios contra su piel. Sentía el poder masculino que irradiaba.

Candy tragó saliva, agarró la bolsa de la cámara con ambas manos y murmuró: –Encantada de conocerlo.

Los sensuales labios de Terrence se curvaron como si supiera por qué no le tendía la mano ni mucho menos le ofrecía la mejilla.

–Estoy deseando pasar siete días en su compañía, señorita – aseguró–. Me parece que esta semana va a ser muy agradable.

Sus ojos brillaron con la promesa de delicias secretas y a Candy se le aceleró la respiración. Terrence tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su piel. Se sintió vulnerable. Femenina.

Experimentó el extraño anhelo de dejarse llevar, de fundir su tenso cuerpo en aquel fuego.

Cielos, ¿qué locura se había apoderado de ella? Tenía que contenerse. Ni siquiera el legendario playboy español podía tener tanto poder.

Apretó las mandíbulas. Les demostraría a ambos que no era ninguna estúpida. Porque ella sabía que aunque un playboy tuviera la cara bonita, su alma siempre era egoísta y fría. Lo había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás.

Candy dio un paso atrás y lo miró fijamente.

–Qué halagador –contestó con acidez–. Pero no creo que pretenda pasar todo el fin de semana conmigo, señor Baker. He oído que su interés por una mujer no suele durar más allá de una noche.

Candy esperó a que torciera el gesto ante su rudeza, pero para asombro suyo, parecía estar divirtiéndose.

–En su caso, señorita Grandchester –dijo con dulzura–, podría hacer una excepción.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta. Candy tragó saliva y trató de recuperar el aliento.

–Prefiero trabajar sola –alzó la barbilla–. Así que gracias, pero no necesito su compañía. Ni la deseo.

Terrence parpadeó.

Candy aspiró con fuerza el aire y recordó lo duro que había trabajado la revista _Ecuestre _para conseguir aquella exclusiva en Santo Castillo y trató de modular el tono de voz.

–Disculpe si eso ha sonado muy brusco, pero es que no me gusta tener a nadie alrededor cuando trabajo –trató de sonreír–. Y estoy segura de que tendrá mucho que hacer para la gala benéfica de este fin de semana… Terrence alzó la mano bruscamente hacia ella. Candy dio un respingo y abrió los ojos de par en par.

–Permítame que le lleve la bolsa, señorita Grandchester –dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

Oh. Así que esa era la razón por la que se había acercado. Se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

–Puedo cargar con mi equipo.

–Sin duda. Pero parece muy pesado para una sola persona.

–Normalmente tengo una ayudante –Candy se detuvo y pensó en Marie, que en aquel momento estaba en Cornwall con su marido y su hijo recién nacido–. Pero me las arreglaré. No se preocupe, las fotos de su finca quedarán estupendas. Trabajo mejor sola –repitió.

–Si usted lo dice… –Terrence la miró.

Y Candy sintió unas gotas de sudor entre los senos.

–¿Por qué me mira así? –¿Así cómo? –Como si… –la voz se le quebró mientras trataba de encontrar unas palabras que no sonara ridículas.

«Como si quisieras arrancarme la ropa. Como si quisieras beberme.

Como si quisieras subirme al hombro, lanzarme sobre la cama y lamerme entera».

–Como si no hubiera visto nunca a una mujer –terminó con torpeza.

Él se rió.

–He visto muchas, como usted bien sabe. Y sin embargo no puedo dejar de mirarla porque es más bella de lo que imaginé. Las fotos que he visto de usted no le hacen justicia. Candy sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal.

«Las fotos que he visto de usted». ¿A qué fotos se refería, a las recientes en la boda de su hermano en Londres o a fotos de su rostro quemado cuando viajaba por el Sahara o por Mongolia haciendo reportajes? ¿O imágenes de veinte años atrás, cuando su padre había tratado de matarla siendo una adolescente? ¿Se habría encontrado Terrence con aquellas imágenes del antes y el después que habían salido en todos los periódicos británicos? En las primeras salía una Candice rubia de catorce años que sonreía con las mejillas sonrosadas. Las segundas la retrataban con el rostro hinchado y monstruoso, los ojos semicerrados y un latigazo rojo marcado en la piel.

Candy escudriñó la expresión de Terrence. Pero él se limitó a sonreír de forma sensual.

Ella dejó escapar el aire por las fosas nasales. Bien. No sabía nada de su pasado. Por muy jugoso y conocido que hubiera sido el escándalo de la familia, el mundo había seguido adelante. La gente lo había olvidado.

Pero Candy no. Nunca podría olvidarlo. Todavía tenía las cicatrices. En el cuerpo. En la cara. Bajo el maquillaje cuidadosamente aplicado y el largo flequillo rubio, siempre permanecería la marca roja, el vestigio de la fusta de su padre.

Terrence inclinó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

–¿No le gustan los cumplidos? Parece casi enfadada.

–No pasa nada –era demasiado observador. Candy se quitó unas motas imaginarias del traje gris y alzó la vista–. Pero debería saber que soy muy consciente de su reputación. No tengo intención de ser otra muesca en el cabecero de su cama. Pierde el tiempo dedicándome sus halagos.

Los ojos de Terrence brillaron.

–Los cumplidos que se le hacen a una mujer bonita nunca se pierden. Y usted es más que bonita. Es una belleza.

–Pierde usted el tiempo, casanova –afirmó con firmeza–. A mí es imposible seducirme.

La mirada de Terrence se hizo más intensa, como si acabara de ofrecerle un reto irresistible.

Unos cuantos mechones se le escaparon del cordel de cuero de la nuca.

–Eso he oído.

Cargándose la pesada bolsa al hombro, ella murmuró: –Alfonso Moreira me dijo que se comportaría usted así.

–Ah, mi rival portugués –Terrence alzó una ceja–. ¿Qué más le ha dicho? –Dijo que es usted un playboy que roba el corazón a las mujeres.

Me dijo que cerrara mi puerta con llave.

Cuando alzó la vista para mirarlo, la luz blanca iluminaba su cabello oscuro como un halo. Parecía un ángel oscuro.

–Moreira tiene razón –afirmó con voz pausada–. Esa es exactamente la clase de hombre que soy.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta. No hubiera esperado aquella respuesta ni en un millón de años. Observó su hermoso rostro. Apenas era consciente del cálido viento que le acariciaba la piel y le soltaba el pelo del moño, agitándole los mechones rubios contra las mejillas. Durante un instante se quedó perdida en el oscuro remolino de su mirada. No tenía los ojos azules, como pensó en un principio. Eran de una multitud de colores, tan infinitos como la tierra española. Llenos de calor. De vida.

Él extendió la mano hacia su mejilla con los dedos a un milímetro de la piel, tan cerca que ella casi notaba el calor de sus yemas.

Candy sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Terrence frunció el ceño y la miró antes de dejar caer bruscamente la mano.

–Sí, es usted una belleza, señorita Grandchester –dijo casi con naturalidad–. No me cabe duda de que los hombres la encuentran atractiva, pero yo… Candy entreabrió los labios.

–Usted… ¿no? Terrence le dedicó una media sonrisa.

–Digamos que no es usted mi tipo.

Sus palabras tendrían que haberle supuesto un alivio, pero Candy las sintió como un rechazo inesperado. Apretó los labios.

–Oh, bien.

–Así que ya ve –continuó él observándola–, no tiene motivos para temerme.

Ella lo miró horrorizada. ¿Habría visto su miedo? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que durante un instante había sentido deseos de salir huyendo de Santo Castillo como una virgen aterrorizada? Porque así era como le hacía sentirse él: como la virgen aterrorizada que era.

Su trabajo y su reputación estaban en juego. Echó los hombros hacia atrás y mintió.

–No le tengo miedo.

–Bien –Terrence se acercó más y susurró–, le prometo que no tendrá que cerrar la puerta con llave.

Candy apartó la vista sonrojada. Se sentía como una idiota. Ella tan segura de que el famoso playboy intentaría seducirla… y no era su tipo. Al parecer era la única mujer del planeta que lo dejaba frío.

Y sin embargo ella se sentía… acalorada. Más que acalorada. Ardía cada vez que la miraba. Por primera vez en su vida experimentó una sensación de atracción. De deseo.

Y él ni siquiera estaba tratando de seducirla.

–Déjeme que la ayude –insistió Terrence abriendo el maletero de la furgoneta. Sacó su maleta y la bolsa de viaje y luego miró el equipo fotográfico que había detrás–. Luego vendré a buscar el resto.

–No es necesario.

–Para mí sí –Terrence se puso la pesada maleta al hombro y colocó la bolsa encima como si no pesara nada–. Sígame hasta su dormitorio, señorita.

Candy se quedó mirando cómo se dirigía a la casona de piedra situada al otro lado del patio. Se recolocó la bolsa de la cámara al hombro y deseó ser de verdad la reina de hielo que todos creían que era. Como había recorrido el mundo entero por su trabajo, la gente pensaba que no le tenía miedo a nada. Pero lo cierto era que cuando no estaba detrás del objetivo se sentía vulnerable. Incapaz de confiar en nadie. Y siempre sola.

Aspiró con fuerza el aire. Podía escuchar las hojas de los árboles agitándose con el viento. Su trabajo terminaría al cabo de una semana y no tendría que volver a ver a Terrence. Una semana solo. No podía ser tan difícil.

Observó el modo en que se movía, con pasos largos y felinos, mientras llevaba su equipaje a la casona. Terrence era el playboy más peligroso que había conocido en su vida. Haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar una actitud profesional, cruzó lentamente el patio.

«No me desea», se dijo. «Estoy a salvo».

Pero cuando llegó a la entrada de la casa, donde él la esperaba, sus ojos escudriñaron los de ella. Y Candy se estremeció.

Todas las advertencias sobre Terrence habían resultado ser ciertas.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**LAMENTO TODO EL EMBROLLO DE LOS APELLIDOS.**

**FELIZ LECTURA NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

* * *

><p><strong>DOS.<strong>

Seducir a Candice no iba a ser fácil. Pero mientras la guiaba por los corredores de la casona, Terrence pensó divertido que las mejores experiencias de la vida no solían ser fáciles. La dificultad del desafío era lo que le proporcionaba a cualquier meta su auténtico sabor.

–Todos lo hemos intentado –se había quejado Alfonso Moreira aquella mañana por teléfono–. Y hemos fracasado. Esa mujer está hecha de hielo.

–Eso es que no lo habéis intentado de verdad –se mofó Terrence.

–Yo utilicé todos mis trucos. Ningún hombre podría seducirla. Ni siquiera tú.

–Yo puedo seducir a cualquier mujer –replicó él con arrogancia–.

Tú mismo lo has dicho.

Moreira se rió.

–Candice Grandchester es justo lo que necesitas. Esta vez no lo conseguirás. Apuesto por tu fracaso.

Terrence miró a la bella fotógrafa inglesa mientras lo seguía por el pasillo. Tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo de cerámica. Mantenía la distancia para no tocarlo.

No. Seducirla no iba a ser fácil. La señorita Grandchester había rechazado a la mayoría de los hombres que habían intentado cazarla. Solo unos cuantos habían conseguido llegar hasta su cama, el más famoso de ellos su tutor y mentor, Patrick Arbuthnot, que también era fotógrafo y había asistido unos años atrás a la gala solidaria de Santo Castillo.

Entonces habló maravillas de la pasión de Candice y de su cuerpo, asegurando que él era el hombre que la había domado.

La reina de hielo. Terrence había escuchado aquel apodo en todas partes, pero no lo podía entender. Suponía que de lejos sería atractiva de un modo frío. Si tuviera que escoger un color para Candice, sería el gris, gris como su traje, como las sombras de la tarde y los atardeceres invernales.

Pero de cerca se había quedado asombrado por su belleza natural.

Llevaba un poco de maquillaje, pero no lápiz de labios ni pintura de ojos. Extraño. Tenía las pestañas y las cejas rubias. Era alta, esbelta y guapa, y sin embargo su intención parecía evitar llamar la atención.

¿Fría? No. Era insolente y quisquillosa, pero su cuerpo… Terrence podía leer lo que le decía, y era mucho más cálido. Había visto el sonrojo de sus mejillas, el calor de su piel blanca y el temblor de su cuerpo cuando trató de tocarla en el patio. Incluso cuando la miraba.

Quería romper aquella fría reserva. Averiguar lo desinhibida que sería cuando perdiera aquel control, cuando unieran sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos de pasión.

Estaba impaciente, pero por primera vez desde hacía diez años, iba a tener que esperar. Necesitaría tiempo para conquistar a aquella mujer. Tal vez no la tendría en su cama aquella misma noche. Quizá tuviera que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

El desafío le intrigaba. Le ofrecía una agradable distracción para aquella semana, la que menos le gustaba del año. Su casa se veía invadida primero por organizadores de eventos y luego por millonarios y sus mujeres cubiertas de joyas. Terrence celebraba aquel partido anual de polo y la posterior gala por una buena causa, para ayudar a combatir la pobreza de los pueblos de la zona, pero lo odiaba.

Así que podía pensar en Candice para distraerse. Se detuvo y sonrió.

–¿Quiere que le enseñe la casa? –¿Enseñarme la casa cargando con mi equipaje a la espalda? –le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

–¿Qué tiene de malo? Ella lo miró con recelo y luego sacudió la cabeza.

–Como usted quiera. Me encantaría conocer la casa para no perderme en ella. Pero que sea rápido.

Sus palabras sonaban abrasivas, pero Terrence podía leer su cuerpo.

Vio la tirantez de los hombros y el temblor de las muñecas. Bajo su actitud fría, trataba desesperadamente de ocultar la atracción que sentía.

Para ponerla a prueba, Terrence le puso una mano en la base de la espalda como si la estuviera guiando.

Escuchó cómo aspiraba el aire al tiempo que daba un respingo. Lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Terrence contuvo una sonrisa. Tal vez no tuviera que esperar hasta el día siguiente después de todo.

La miró con expresión inocente señalándole pasillo abajo.

–Por aquí, señorita Grandchester.

Ella apretó las mandíbulas y se subió todavía más la bolsa al hombro.

–Usted es el guía turístico. Pase primero.

Estaba claro que no quería que la tocara ni un ápice, ni siquiera por encima de las múltiples capas de su ropa de aspecto profesional.

Candice era receptiva a él, a pesar de sus desafiantes palabras.

Nunca había conocido a una mujer que necesitara tan desesperadamente que la besaran.

Terrence la deseaba, pero Alfonso Moreira tenía razón. No podría domarla fácilmente. Tenía la guardia demasiado alta. Si la presionaba demasiado, saldría huyendo. Se había dado cuenta de eso en el patio, y para calmar sus miedos había dado a entender que no la deseaba y había permitido que sacara sus propias conclusiones.

«Digamos que no es usted mi tipo». No era mentira. Su tipo habitual eran las mujeres guapas, dispuestas y sin complicaciones.

Una turista guapa que pasara por el pueblo más cercano. Alguna joven francesa o estadounidense a la que solo vería una vez al año o, mejor todavía, nunca más.

Candice era única. Especial. Y la haría suya.

Caminó delante de ella por el pasillo, escuchando el sonido de sus tacones sobre el suelo de cerámica.

–Este es el salón principal –señaló cuando pasaron junto a la amplia entrada en forma de arco. Continuaron pasillo abajo–. Y tras esa puerta está la biblioteca. Ese pasillo lleva a la cocina.

–Este lugar es como un laberinto –comentó ella con tono sarcástico–. ¿Voy a necesitar un plano? Terrence redujo el paso y se puso a su lado.

–Lo dudo. He oído que se ha pasado la vida viajando por el mundo, ¿no? –Sí.

–¿No tiene un hogar? –Londres –respondió con voz tirante, como si le costara dar el mínimo detalle sobre su vida personal–. Pero mi hogar es el mundo.

–No envidio su vida –aseguró él.

Candice alzó la barbilla y sus ojos verdes brillaron.

–Durante los últimos meses he estado visitando cuadras por toda Europa. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es posible que la suya sea la mejor. Porque hasta el momento no lo he visto.

Terrence sabía que lo estaba provocando, pero de todas maneras le molestó. Una cosa era criticarlo a él y otra, sus caballos y su casa.

–¿No lo ha visto? Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Es un lugar bonito… –¿Pero? –insistió Terrence.

ella lo miró a los ojos.

–Cobra por sus caballos el doble que los demás criadores y con frecuencia se niega a vendérselos a algunos clientes, sin razón aparente.

–Mis caballos son animales preciosos y poco comunes. Los únicos hombres que deberían tenerlos son aquellos dignos de ganar carreras.

No es una cuestión de dinero.

–Y sin embargo cuenta usted con una vasta fortuna –inclinó la cabeza–. Tal vez sus caballos lo valgan o tal vez sea usted un timador brillante que sabe cómo sacarle el dinero a unos ricos estúpidos.

Terrence se la quedó mirando. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila, como si estuviera diciéndole que tenía más munición de la que esperaba.

Él sintió cómo se le endurecía el cuerpo. Su interés por acostarse con ella iba de pronto más allá del deseo por su fría belleza. Quería la pasión de la caza, la emoción de la victoria. Quería superarla. Quería escucharla gritar su nombre en sensual jadeo.

Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no deseaba algo con tanta intensidad.

Entornó los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Me encantará enseñarle por qué son los mejores, señorita Grandchester – aseguró–. No le quedará ninguna duda. Sígame.

Terrence avanzó por el amplio y tenuemente iluminado pasillo.

Pasaron por delante del retrato antiguo de una mujer.

–¿Eso es un Goya? –preguntó ella sin aliento.

–Sí, creo que sí.

Luego la guio hacia una espaciosa habitación de altos techos de estuco.

–Este es el comedor –señaló una larga mesa de madera rodeada de sillas–. Como aquí con los mozos del establo. A la señora Gutiérrez, el ama de llaves, no le gustan nuestras maneras toscas y suele quedarse en su habitación. Pero a mí no me gusta la ceremonia. Todos somos iguales.

Candice curvó los rosados labios.

–Excepto por el hecho de que usted es el dueño de este lugar.

–Exactamente.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro durante un instante antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y señalara un escudo de armas pintado sobre la blanca pared de estuco.

–Es su escudo familiar, supongo.

–¿El mío? –Terrence soltó una carcajada–. No. Mis padres eran criados cuando este pazo pertenecía a una aristócrata familia. A la generación más joven de la familia no le gustaba vivir aquí y se mudó a un palacio más moderno en Madrid. Esta casa quedó abandonada.

La compré a precio de ganga utilizando los ahorros que obtuve en mi breve pero brillante carrera como jinete de saltos.

Candice lo miró de reojo al escuchar la expresión «breve pero brillante carrera».

–Eso he oído.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó él con frialdad.

–Los demás criadores estaban deseando contarme que cuando tenía diecinueve años detuvo su caballo antes de un salto, en el concurso internacional en Londres. Podría haber ganado el premio, pero se retiró del concurso y no volvió a competir profesional- mente.

Nadie sabe la razón. ¿Le importaría contármelo? –Tal vez en otro momento –dijo con la intención de no contárselo nunca. Se volvió hacia el escudo de armas de la pared. Cuando remodelé la casa, dejé esa pintura en la pared porque a mi madre le hacía gracia.

–¿Está muy unido a sus padres? –Lo estaba. Murieron. Mi madre solo vivió aquí un año.

Candice alzó la vista para mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes mostraban simpatía.

–Lo siento mucho –susurró–. Mi madre también murió cuando yo tenía solo dos años.

–Lo siento. ¿Y su padre? ¿Vive todavía? Ella apartó la mirada. Su voz sonó extrañamente débil cuando preguntó: –¿Tiene usted hermanos? Había cambiado deliberadamente de tema. Terrence se preguntó la razón.

–Soy hijo único.

–Yo tengo siete hermanos –dijo ella–. Pero apenas los veo.

Terrence la miró tratando de escudriñar su rostro.

–Su casa es preciosa –comentó Candice negándose a mirarlo–.

Pero ya he visto bastante. Por favor, lléveme a mi habitación –sin esperar su respuesta, se giró sobre los talones y salió del comedor.

Terrence la siguió observando cómo caminaba. Se movía con la gracia de una bailarina. Era reservada, pensó, pero no fría ni dura como la gente decía, al menos cuando no estaba tratando de frenar sus avances. Era amable. Y tenía una profunda tristeza.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta nadie de eso? Los pasos de Candice se detuvieron al pie de las escaleras.

–No sé adónde vamos. Tiene usted que guiarme.

–De acuerdo.

Guiar es lo que se le daba mejor. La llevó hasta la segunda planta.

Había reformado la casa al comprarla, pero había cambiado muy poco su aspecto. Le gustaban los muebles sólidos y antiguos y la arquitectura tradicional. Había cambiado la instalación eléctrica y había aislado las ventanas, pero le gustaba la casa tal y como era. No solo era su hogar, sino también el símbolo de lo que importaba y lo que no.

Su padre había sido mozo de cuadra, y ahora aquella cuadra le pertenecía a él. Su madre fue doncella allí, y él poseía ahora todos los muebles. Sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de su éxito. Lo querían.

Fueron felices allí durante un año, antes de que su madre muriera. Si hubiera sabido antes lo de su enfermedad… Se detuvo bruscamente frente a una puerta.

–Esta es su habitación.

Candice se quedó mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos verdes. Parecía sorprendida por su repentino cambio de actitud. Luego pasó por delante de él.

Era la mejor habitación de la casona, la más grande, si descontábamos la suya. Terrence entró y se relajó al ver el confort que lo rodeaba. La habitación estaba bañada por los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana. La enorme cama tenía un cabecero de madera y el suelo de cerámica estaba cubierto por una alfombra de lana tejida a mano. En la zona de estar había un escritorio antiguo y un sofá lleno de cojines que miraba hacia una pequeña chimenea.

Terrence dejó la maleta en el suelo.

–¿Cree que le servirá? Ella parpadeó y dejó la bolsa de la cámara mientras miraba lentamente a su alrededor.

–Es preciosa –miró hacia la esquina de la chimenea–. Puedo dejar ahí el resto de mi equipo fotográfico.

–Bien –Terrence observó su rostro esperando el momento en que descubriera la maravillosa vista que se contemplaba por la ventana.

No se llevó una desilusión.

Candice abrió los ojos de par en par. Separó los labios con asombro y cruzó la habitación para abrir las puertas del balcón.

Él la siguió sonriendo. Vio igual que ella los caballos cruzando los campos dorados bajo las verdes montañas y el cielo azul. Como siempre, se emocionó ante la visión de su tierra.

–Qué belleza –susurró ella inclinándose sobre la barandilla y contemplando la amplia vista–. Nunca había visto nada tan bonito.

Terrence suspiró. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de cuánto le había dolido lo que Candice había dicho antes sobre su casa. Aunque por supuesto, no lo había dicho realmente en serio.

¿Cómo podría alguien no percibir la milagrosa belleza de su hogar? Se apoyó en la barandilla a su lado.

–Cada mañana cuando me despierto –confesó en tono dulce–, es como si me despertara en el cielo. No puedo creer que Santo Castillo sea mío.

–No me extraña que apenas salga de aquí –Candice le dirigió una mirada furtiva–. A sus mujeres debe encantarles.

–¿«A mis mujeres»? –Su fila de amantes.

–No traigo mujeres aquí. Si deseo, como usted dice, una amante, voy a la posada del pueblo y alquilo una habitación para pasar la noche –apoyó los codos en la barandilla y miró el cielo azul–. No permito la entrada de desconocidos aquí.

–Excepto este sábado.

Terrence la miró sin entender.

–El partido de polo. La gala benéfica –le recordó ella con exagerada impaciencia–. El evento más exclusivo del mundo de la hípica – sacudió la cabeza y se rió–. ¿Se le había olvidado? Terrence respiró hondo.

–Sí –dijo sinceramente–. La verdad es que sí.

Durante unos felices instantes había olvidado que su paso estaría pronto invadido por camiones de reparto, personal contratado, carpas blancas, del lujo, mujeres con tacones y vestidos de marca y hombres ricos incapaces de distinguir un buen caballo.

Candice parpadeó y lo miró.

–¿No le gusta celebrar la gala solidaria? –No –respondió él mirando hacia abajo–. Todos los años temo que llegue esta fecha.

–Entonces ¿por qué lo hace? Terrence se retiró hacia atrás.

–Tal vez por publicidad. Quizá por eso mi cuadra sea tan exclusiva –aseguró con frialdad–. Si consigo que la prensa hable de ella, podré subir el precio de mis caballos.

–Si quisiera más publicidad, se codearía con los famosos de Nueva York y Londres, o se centraría en el circuito de carreras de Kentucky y de Dubai –observó ella–. Pero vive aquí, apenas da entrevistas… No es la mejor manera de conseguir cobertura por parte de la prensa.

Terrence la miró.

–Entonces tal vez lo haga porque soy un timador brillante que sabe cómo sacarle el dinero a los ricos estúpidos.

Se hizo una pausa incómoda entre ellos. Terrence el uno al lado del otro, apoyados en la barandilla.

–Tal vez –reconoció ella con escaso convencimiento–. Sin embargo, tengo entendido que va a donar los beneficios de este reportaje a su fundación benéfica. La mayoría de los hombres presumirían de algo así. Pero usted parece evitar incluso hablar de ello.

Terrence se puso tenso.

–¿Y? –¿Es usted una especie de santo, señor Baker? Él soltó una carcajada y la miró.

–¿Un santo? Sabe usted muy bien que no.

Candice frunció el ceño.

–Solo trato de entenderlo, para el reportaje. ¿Quién es usted en realidad? Terrence se la quedó mirando un largo instante antes de alejarse de la barandilla.

–Iré por el resto de sus cosas mientras deshace el equipaje –abrió bruscamente las puertas del balcón y volvió a entrar.

Para sorpresa suya, ella lo siguió.

–Voy con usted a buscar el equipo –afirmó levantando la barbilla.

Terrence negó con la cabeza.

–Es usted mi invitada. Y me parece una estupidez que se defienda cada vez que intento tratarla con algo de amabilidad.

–No soy su invitada –Candice lo miró fijamente–. Y no sabe nada sobre mi equipo. Podría romperlo.

–No lo voy a romper –afirmó él indignado.

–Ya sé que no, porque voy a ir con usted –sus ojos verdes lo miraron, retadores. Desafiantes. Tentadores.

En las frías sombras del dormitorio, tan cerca de la cama, Terrence la miró. Escuchó el sonido de su respiración, vio el rosado sonrojo de sus pálidas mejillas. Estaban muy cerca. La temperatura entre ellos había empezado a subir.

Sintió el repentino impulso de empujarla contra la cama, de hundir los dedos en su cabello rubio y liberarlo del tirante moño. Quería arrancarle el decoroso traje y ver la lencería que llevaba debajo.

Quería besarla y lamerle la piel.

Quería demostrarle que no tenía nada de santo.

Ya había dado un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo. Cielos, aquel no era su estilo. Era conocido por ser un seductor, no por lanzar a las mujeres sobre la cama como un bruto.

Apretó los puños. Cuanto más lo rechazaba ella, más la deseaba.

Vería aquellos fríos ojos verdes maravillarse con deseo. Presionaría los labios contra su piel y la escucharía gemir.

La haría completamente suya.

Pero no así, como un bárbaro. La tomaría como un hombre civilizado, seduciéndola.

Se apartó de ella.

–Usted deshaga el equipaje –le ordenó–. Tengo costumbre de cargar con impedimenta mucho más pesada que la suya.

–Espere –le espetó ella.

Terrence se detuvo a mitad de camino hacia la puerta.

–¿Sí? –He olvidado mencionar una condición que pongo para todos mis encargos profesionales.

Esteban esperó y se cruzó de brazos con expresión recelosa. Ella le dedicó aquella sonrisa tirante que, según estaba empezando a reconocer, ponía antes de un ataque.

–No interferirá en mi trabajo. Se me permitirá hablar con cualquier persona de Santo Castillo y fotografiar todo lo que quiera.

A Terrence no le gustaba cómo sonaba aquello. Algunos periodistas habían escrito sobre él durante la última década, y aunque siempre se las había arreglado para desviar preguntas a las que no quería contestar, odiaba la idea de que invadieran su intimidad. Había permitido que hicieran solo algunas fotos del pazo a cambio de un generoso pago por parte de una revista que entregó para los pueblos de la zona.

Siempre controlaría las fotografías que se hicieran de su casa.

Siempre.

Le dirigió una sonrisa elegante a Candice y alzó las manos en gesto despiadado.

–Llegaremos a un acuerdo –dijo pensando que iba a salir ganando–. Yo tendré la última palabra sobre todas la fotos y daré la aprobación final antes de que las envíes a la revista.

Candice frunció el ceño y cerró la bolsa de la cámara.

–¿Darle a usted el control sobre mi trabajo? Desde luego que no.

Terrence la observó con los ojos entornados y se encogió de hombros con falsa despreocupación.

–Entonces tal vez deberíamos decirle a la revista que cancele el reportaje. Tal vez debería marcharse.

–De acuerdo.

Para asombro de Terrence, ella agarró la maleta y se recolocó la bolsa de la cámara al hombro.

–Volveré a Londres y le diré al editor que usted devolverá el dinero. ¿Le importa llevarme el abrigo? Cargando con la maleta y la bolsa de la cámara se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Terrence maldijo entre dientes.

–Espera –dijo con voz ronca.

Ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta en el umbral. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

Terrence no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que tuvo que encandilar a una mujer, utilizar todo el potencial de su cuerpo y de su mente para domarla. No recordaba la última vez que una mujer lo había desafiado, lo había vencido. Y eso le hacía desearla todavía más.

Avanzó hacia ella.

–De acuerdo. Usted tendrá la última palabra –dijo, aunque añadió en voz baja–, pero le pido que tenga en cuenta los sentimientos de los miembros más jóvenes del personal y de la gente del pueblo. No publique nada que les pueda avergonzar.

Candice abrió los ojos de par en par. Palideció y durante un instante fue como si estuviera recordando algo. Luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró fijamente.

–¿Le parezco de la prensa del corazón? Él deslizó lentamente la mirada por su cuerpo. Lo cierto era que le parecía justo lo que necesitaba. Un gran vaso de agua para un hombre sediento. Un espejismo.

Estaba deseando tocarla.

–No, no me lo parece.

Candice se calmó un poco y asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

–Le doy mi palabra de que no le haré daño intencionadamente a nadie. ¿Es suficiente para usted? Terrence entornó la mirada y observó la decidida sinceridad de su rostro.

–Sí –le tendió la mano para sellar el trato.

Ella vaciló y se quedó mirando su mano extendida. Se mordió el labio inferior y colocó lentamente la mano en la de él.

Y fue como si un rayo la hubiera alcanzado.

Terrence sintió su mano sobre la suya, piel contra piel. Una corriente de asombro lo atravesó cuando los delicados dedos de Candice temblaron. Apretó con más fuerza, presionando sus palmas juntas, acercándola en visceral reacción. Se sintió asaltado por una oleada de violento deseo.

Candice aspiró con fuerza el aire y apartó la mano. Cuando se dio la vuelta tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Terrence respiraba con jadeos. Aquella mujer era un misterio. Fría y cálida, tierna y cruel. Se la quedó mirando con el cuerpo vi- brando de deseo. Se prometió que pronto la tendría entre sus brazos domada y desnuda. La haría llorar de placer. Le daría todo. Lo tomaría todo.

Nada en el mundo podría evitar que la sedujera.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICAS, GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, Y POR EL RECIBIMIENTO A ESTA HISTORIA QUE ERA MUY ESPERADA. TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE LEEN DE MANERA ANÓNIMA Y QUE HAN PUESTO LA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITAS O LE HAN DADO "FOLLOW"**

**EN VERDAD LES PROMETO QUE LES VA A GUSTAR.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

* * *

><p><strong>TRES.<strong>

Candice no quería estrecharle la mano. De ninguna manera. Pero no le había quedado más opción.

Tocar la mano de Terrence fue como tocar fuego. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando sintió su palma desnuda, caliente y áspera. Una corriente eléctrica le subió por el brazo y se le extendió por el cuerpo.

Y todo por tocarle la mano.

Candice apartó la suya al instante y se sonrojó. Su experiencia era muy limitada, pero aun así nunca había experimentado nada parecido.

–Usted gana –dijo con voz ronca, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener un tono neutro–. Vaya por el equipo, yo desharé el equipaje.

Le escuchó emitir un sonido parecido a un ronroneo de satisfacción, pero le daba miedo mirarlo a la cara por temor a lo que él pudiera leer en sus ojos. Confusión. Miedo. Deseo.

–Deme las llaves de la furgoneta.

–Está abierta –murmuró Candice todavía sin mirarlo.

–Son para aparcarla cuando haya bajado todo. A menos que le de miedo que se la rompa al meterla en el garaje –se burló Terrence.

Ella rebuscó en la bolsa de la cámara y le lanzó las llaves sin mirarlo. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada furtiva. Se miraron a los ojos y Candice contuvo el aliento, incapaz de apartar la vista.

Era guapísimo. Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las ventanas iluminaban su cabello castaño mientras sus ojos la atravesaban.

Terrence era tremendamente masculino.

A Candy se le aceleró el pulso. Muchos hombres habían intentado acercarse a ella con anterioridad, pero la dejaban completamente fría. Terrence la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

«No me desea», se dijo con desesperación conteniendo el humillante deseo de salir huyendo. «No soy su tipo».

Pero la estaba mirando fijamente, casi con ansia. Una brisa cálida se filtró por una ventana abierta, y los mechones sueltos de su moño le rozaron la mejilla.

–Bien –dijo finalmente Terrence–. Me voy. Pero me alegro de que estés aquí, Candice. Estoy deseando ver qué pasa. Con todo.

Cuando se marchó fue como si se llevara el sol con él, dejándola en la fría oscuridad.

Una vez sola, Candy se dejó caer sobre la colcha blanca de la cama. Todavía tenía la bolsa de la cámara en el regazo. Se quedó mirando el rayo de sol que se reflejaba contra la blanca pared.

¿Cómo iba a superar aquella semana? Cada vez que Terrence la miraba se sentía débil. El mero roce de su mano le provocaba un respingo. No le extrañaba que la hubieran advertido, aunque las advertencias no habían ayudado.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Tenía que calmarse. Allí donde viajaba, desde Chile hasta Chelsea, los hombres de toda edad y condición social habían considerado su soltería y su aparente libertad una razón para intentar algo con ella. Por supuesto, las horribles mentiras que Patrick contó sobre ella años atrás probablemente ayudaban a que fuera así.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que nunca hubiera ido a Londres a estudiar fotografía. Tras la muerte de su padre se encerró durante años en la mansión, ocultándose como un fantasma hasta que cumplió veintidós. Si se hubiera quedado allí, no tendría que luchar tanto en el mundo exterior.

Pero sabía que no era cierto. Miró hacia la bolsa que tenía entre los brazos. Hacer fotos, ya fuera a hinchas de fútbol tras un partido en Londres o a unos cazadores persiguiendo una gacela en África, era lo único que la hacía sentirse viva. Trabajar le daba paz. Incluso alegría.

–¿Quieres que deje esto al lado de la chimenea? Candy alzó la vista y aspiró con fuerza el aire al ver a Esteban entrar en la habitación. Aunque apenas se le veía bajo todo el equipo fotográfico.

–Sí, gracias –respondió poniéndose de pie con torpeza.

Él dejó las cámaras, las bolsas de baterías, las luces, el ordenador y la impresora portátil bien organizados en la zona de estar de la habitación. Llenó por completo la esquina entre la chimenea blanca y el viejo sofá.

Se giró hacia ella y alzó una de sus oscuras cejas.

–¿Quieres comprobar si he roto algo? Candy se mordió el labio y se quedó mirando el equipo con gesto de asombro.

–¿Lo has traído todo en un solo viaje? ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Él se encogió de hombros.

–Tal vez no soy tan torpe como crees.

–Yo nunca he pensado que… Terrence deslizó la mirada por ella y Candy olvidó lo que estaba diciendo.

–Iré a guardar la furgoneta. La cena es a las ocho en el comedor.

Por cierto, aquí las cenas son informales –sus ojos parecieron brillar al mirar su traje de marca–. No sé si serás capaz de serlo.

Sin esperar respuesta, se giró sobre los talones de sus botas negras de piel. Candy tardó unos segundos en recuperarse.

–¡Puedo ser informal! –le gritó, indignada.

Pero él ya se había ido.

Suspiró y se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada. Nunca había conocido a un hombre como Terrence. Aparte de su belleza masculina y de su encanto, tenía una fuerza física y un poder que la asombraban.

Había llevado todo el equipo de un solo viaje. Ella necesitaba normalmente hacer cinco, incluso con la ayuda de Marie. Volvió a suspirar y trató de que sus acaloradas mejillas recuperaran su habitual frialdad.

Sí, se sentía atraída por él. Pero era todavía peor. Se podía decir… que le caía bien. Y eso era lo que más la asustaba.

El trabajo. Eso la calmaba más que ninguna otra cosa. Consultó la hora en el reloj. Le quedaba casi toda la tarde por delante y no iba a desperdiciarla.

Sin molestarse en quitarse el traje gris, agarró una cámara más y la metió en la bolsa. Bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta de entrada.

Dejó atrás la casa y al otro lado del patio divisó los blancos establos.

Echó un vistazo dentro. Solo había veinte compartimentos, todos ocupados por caballos altos y poderosos. Parecía un lugar de otra época, como si hubiera viajado doscientos años atrás hacia el tiempo de los carruajes. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma a heno fresco, sudor de caballo y cuero.

Tomó algunas fotos y luego salió a explorar la finca. Los campos que se extendían alrededor de la casona de piedra eran amplios y bellos. Vio caballos galopando bajo el sol, escuchó el indolente zumbido de las abejas en la suave brisa. El calor de Santo Castillo era lozano y delicioso como los veranos de la niñez.

Al pasar por delante de un grupo de árboles, Candy vio un edificio grande, moderno y bien iluminado situado detrás del patio.

¿Sería un segundo establo? Candy sacudió la cabeza y se rió de sí misma. Por supuesto que había otro establo. Los caballos de Terrence era famosos, y veinte antiguas cuadras no eran suficientes para todos los animales que se criaban allí.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Aquel segundo establo era enorme, con interminables cuadras y más caballos de los que era capaz de contar.

Entonces escuchó unas risas. Miró al otro lado y vio a cinco jóvenes mozos de cuadra de unos dieciocho años morenos, delgados y vestidos con vaqueros y camisetas. Estaban trabajando duro. Dos de ellos arrojaban heno a paladas y los otros tres cepillaban los caballos.

Uno de los jóvenes la vio y se aclaró la garganta. Todos se incorporaron y la saludaron con respeto.

–Buenos días, señorita, ¿necesita algo? ella negó con la cabeza.

–Voy a tomar unas fotos, ¿de acuerdo? Ellos asintieron y volvieron al trabajo. Parecían tímidos bajo su escrutinio, pero eran demasiado disciplinados para hacer algo más que mirarla de reojo bajo sus oscuras pestañas.

Candy hizo fotos de los jóvenes, del enorme establo y de los caballos.

–Gracias.

Salió de allí e hizo las primeras fotografías de los campos y las verdes montañas. Utilizó el objetivo telescópico para capturar el elegante movimiento de los caballos.

Estuvo tomando fotos durante horas, absorta en su trabajo.

Cuando volvió en sí, el sol estaba empezando a ponerse en el horizonte. La luz había cambiado al suave tono rosado de los melocotones maduros.

Candy se quitó el sudor y el polvo de la frente mientras miraba el reloj. Siete y media. Pasó rápidamente las imágenes que había tomado con la cámara digital. Eran buenas, pero la composición no hacía justicia a la magia de aquel lugar. Faltaba algún componente importante. Pero ¿cuál? Tendría que averiguarlo al día siguiente. El sol se ponía rápidamente. Guardó la cámara otra vez en la bolsa. El trabajo había terminado, no tenía más remedio que enfrentarse a los problemas del mundo real. Como por ejemplo, ver cómo iba a lograr estar cerca de Terrence toda una semana.

Incluso la perspectiva de cenar con él aquella noche la asustaba.

Aunque se dijo que no estarían solos. El propio Terrence le había comentado que todos los miembros del personal de la finca cenaban juntos en el comedor. Así que se sentaría lejos de él, hablaría con los risueños mozos de cuadra y fingiría que Terrence no estaba allí. Sin duda era una actitud infantil, pero le parecía su única esperanza. El mero hecho de pensar en él le provocaba un escalofrío en la espina dorsal. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así su cuerpo? Candy corrió hacia la casa. Cuando pasó por delante del establo moderno vio que los chicos ya no estaban. Iba a llegar tarde.

Subió a toda prisa las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio y se metió en la ducha. Al salir se recogió el cabello todavía húmedo en una tirante cola de caballo. No tenía tiempo para hacer una cobertura completa de la cicatriz, pero haría lo que pudiera.

Las manos le temblaban al tratar de apresurarse con el maquillaje.

Colocó una gruesa capa de base sobre la larga cicatriz roja que le cruzaba la mejilla y la frente. Repetía aquella rutina a diario, en ocasiones varias veces, desde hacía casi veinte años. Podría haberlo hecho a ciegas.

Cuando se miró al espejo suspiró. Al menos la cicatriz resultaba invisible. Pero iba a llegar tarde y ella jamás se retrasaba. Le ardieron las mejillas al imaginar la burla de Terrence, preguntándose si habría necesitado una hora para encontrar algo informal que ponerse.

Y tal vez tuviera razón. Candy abrió la maleta cuidadosamente ordenada. Le había dicho, desafiante, que podía vestir de manera informal, pero mientras revolvía la maleta sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

Su asistente siempre le ponía algo informal en la maleta cuando se iba de viaje, por si acaso. Por desgracia, para ese viaje se preparó ella misma el equipaje y no pensó que fuera necesario llevar nada informal. Lo único que tenía era una bata de seda que había comprado en Hong Kong y unas chanclas. Estupendo. Exhalando un suspiro, escogió un traje de chaqueta y pantalón.

Terrence y sus mozos de cuadra se reirían de ella. No le importaba.

De hecho haría las cosas más fáciles.

Miró por última vez su inexpresivo rostro en el espejo y se colocó el flequillo rubio sobre la invisible cicatriz con un gesto mecánico. Miró el reloj. Faltaba un minuto para las ocho.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, avanzó por el oscuro pasillo y bajó las escaleras. Aunque la casona solo tenía dos plantas era grande. Cuando por fin alcanzó el comedor, supo que llegaba tarde. Prácticamente echó a correr.

Pero cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo de golpe y abrió la boca.

Esperaba que el comedor estuviera brillantemente iluminado y que se escuchara el ruido de los hambrientos mozos de cuadra peleándose por un trozo de pan en la larga mesa de madera. Pero no había luz en el techo.

Estaban encendidos los candelabros de la pared.

Y Terrence estaba sentado a la mesa.

Cuando la vio se puso lentamente de pie. Tenía un aspecto oscuro y poderoso, como un conquistador de la antigüedad. Candy sintió un latido de emoción y un anhelo que le atravesó el corazón.

Terrence la miró con sus ojos oscuros como la noche. Apartó una silla de respaldo alto de la mesa y dijo en voz baja: –Llegas tarde.

Ella se quedó paralizada, incapaz de moverse. La parpadeante luz de las velas proyectaba sombras en los pómulos de Terrence. Los ojos oscuros parecían iluminados por un fuego profundo.

Se acercó a ella. Se detuvo justo delante y la miró de arriba abajo, desde la tirante cola de caballo hasta el traje de chaqueta de marca y los tacones bajos.

–Tienes una idea curiosa de la palabra «informal» –murmuró.

Así rompió el hechizo. Candy suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

–Era esto o el pijama.

Los ojos oscuros de Terrence brillaron, divertidos.

–La próxima vez escoge el pijama –le sugirió sonriendo.

Candy se giró y miró a su alrededor tragando saliva.

–¿Se ha ido la electricidad?

–No.

–Entonces ¿a qué vienen las velas? –Romanticismo, querida –dijo él con tono suave.

Ella se le quedó mirando impactada.

–Después de todo –continuó Terrence curvando los labios en una sonrisa–, estás aquí para explicarles a los lectores por qué Santo Castillo es la mejor cuadra de Europa. Quería que vieras mi casa con el aspecto que tendría trescientos años atrás. Quería que vieras la magia –concluyó bajando todavía más el tono.

Candy ya estaba viendo la magia. Lo estaba mirando a él.

–Ven –dijo Terrence tendiéndole la mano.

Ella se le quedó mirando la mano recordando lo sucedido la última vez. Alzó la vista hacia su hermoso rostro. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a mantener las distancias si estaban solos los dos? Una cena romántica con Terrence a la luz de las velas no entraba en sus planes.

Se humedeció los labios y mantuvo las manos a los costados.

–Pero ¿dónde están los mozos y el resto del personal? Dijiste que cenabais todos juntos.

–Oh –Terrence dejó caer la mano y se encogió de hombros–. Han cenado hace una hora. Quería estar a solas contigo para que pudiéramos hablar.

Ella se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta.

–¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué? Terrence sonrió.

–De tu proyecto fotográfico, por supuesto.

–Oh –a Candy le ardieron las mejillas–. De acuerdo.

«Por supuesto», pensó enfadada consigo misma. «¿De qué otra cosa iba a querer hablar conmigo?».

Terrence regresó a la enorme mesa de madera. En contra de su voluntad, los ojos de Candy se deslizaron por sus estrechas caderas y por los muslos embutidos en vaqueros oscuros. Se había duchado y cambiado de ropa antes de la cena y, a diferencia de ella, tenía un aspecto decididamente informal. Y muy, muy sexy. Llevaba el cabello todavía húmedo y recogido de manera tirante con una cinta de cuero. Candy deslizó la mirada por sus bíceps y los brazos bronceados que asomaban bajo la camisa negra.

Terrence se colocó detrás de la mesa y retiró la silla.

–Por favor.

Candy sintió que tenía las piernas de goma cuando lo siguió a la mesa. Notó su mirada clavada en ella al tomar asiento.

Terrence le empujó cortésmente la silla hacia delante bajo la mesa.

No la rozó en absoluto y, por enésima vez desde su llegada a la finca, Candy se sintió increíblemente estúpida por pensar que quería algo con ella. Solo estaba siendo educado. Le había dicho claramente que no estaba interesado. Entonces ¿por qué seguía creyendo ver deseo en sus ojos? Estaba claro que se estaba volviendo loca. Cuando tenía diez años, su hermano gemelo, Anthony, se burlaba de ella cuando jugaba en el arroyo del bosque que rodeaba su casa: fingía que cada rana era un príncipe, cada campo un país lejano y que podía volar alrededor del mundo en un avión imaginario. Anthony le decía que estaba loca, y tal vez tuviera razón. Quizá todos aquellos años de soledad habían terminado por hacer mella en ella.

Candy dio un respingo en la silla cuando Terrence se sentó justo a su lado. Pensaba que se colocaría frente a ella, no al lado. Estaba demasiado cerca. Y olía demasiado bien, a jabón y a sol. Aspiró con fuerza el aire antes de alejarse lo más posible sin caerse de la silla.

Tratando de ocultar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, agarró la servilleta de lino de la mesa y se la colocó sobre el regazo.

–¿Y qué vamos a cenar? –preguntó con la mayor naturalidad que pudo.

Como si no hubiera notado que se había apartado de él en diagonal, Terrence descorchó una botella de vino.

–La señora Gutiérrez ha preparado algunos de mis platos favoritos para darte la bienvenida a la finca. Espero que te gusten –sirvió vino tinto en dos copas de cristal antiguo y le tendió una de ellas.

Candy agarró la copa con cuidado de no rozarle los dedos.

Él alzó la copa y la miró.

–Por este delicioso placer.

Entrechocaron las copas y ella bebió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. Necesitaba calmarse como fuera. Terrence levantó la tapa de una enorme bandeja y les sirvió a ambos. Candy miró su plato lleno. El estómago le rugió ante la visión y el delicioso olor de aquellos platos típicos del campo español: humeantes empanadas, pollo marinado, chorizo vasco picante, queso y aceitunas. Cayó en la cuenta de que no había comido desde el desayuno, café y una barrita de cereales que había devorado en una estación de servicio en carretera. Estaba hambrienta. Dejó la copa y agarró el tenedor.

–Está delicioso –aseguró tras probar el pollo.

–Gracias –dijo Terrence rellenándole la copa casi vacía con vino de Rioja.

Él le dio un sorbo a la suya y Candy se dio cuenta de que apenas había bebido, mientras que ella ya iba por la segunda copa. Tendría que tomárselo con más calma, pensó mientras hincaba el diente a la empanada. Terrence sonrió satisfecho.

–Seguramente estoy comiendo como un cerdo –dijo ella dando otro mordisco–. Pero está buenísima.

Terrence sonrió en señal de aprobación.

–Al contrario. Me gusta que las mujeres tengan apetito.

Candy se limpió nerviosamente la boca con la servilleta y pasó el último trozo de empanada con un poco más de vino.

–¿Tú no comes? –Sí –respondió él probando un trozo de chorizo–. Es que me distraes –aseguró mirándola.

A Candy se le sonrojaron las mejillas y dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa.

«No está coqueteando», se dijo con firmeza. «Seguramente nunca antes haya visto a una mujer comer de verdad. Está acostumbrado a salir con actrices y modelos delgadas como palos».

Dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino y volvió a tomar el tenedor.

Probó todo lo que había en el plato. Cuando alzó la vista vio que Terrence estaba otra vez rellenándole la copa. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el contenido de su copa bajaba.

–¿Estás intentando que me emborrache? –preguntó medio en broma medio en serio.

–¿Me costaría mucho trabajo? No. Se sentía medio embriagada solo por estar cerca de él.

Pero alzó la barbilla.

–Yo sé beber –afirmó, aunque lo cierto era que no bebía nunca.

Era famosa por tomar siempre agua mineral. La gente se burlaba de ella por eso, pero tener un padre borracho y una madre adicta a las drogas hacía que una persona se volviera más cauta.

A juzgar por el creciente mareo que sentía, estaba bebiendo demasiado vino y demasiado rápido. La luz de las velas se reflejaba contra los altos muros del comedor cuando lo miró. De pronto se dio cuenta de que se había movido en la silla. En lugar apartar el cuerpo, estaba ahora inclinada hacia delante, casi tocándolo.

Su intento de calmarse con vino no estaba funcionando.

–Eres distinta a como dice la gente –Terrence hablaba en voz baja.

Su mirada le acarició el rostro.

Candy se puso tensa. No le gustaba ser objeto de rumores.

Sabía que la gente la llamaba «la reina de hielo». Las personas podían llegar a ser muy crueles, sin importarles a quién podían hacer daño.

–No tengo interés en saber lo que dice la gente de mí.

Terrence sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

–Otra cosa que te distingue de las mujeres que he conocido – murmuró.

–¿Lo dices porque no he caído rendida a tus pies? Terrence se rió de una manera muy sensual.

–Sí –aseguró visiblemente divertido–. Lo creas o no, la mayoría de las mujeres lo hacen. Pero es algo más.

Candy sintió que la piel le quemaba bajo la intensidad de su mirada y el cuerpo se le derretía.

Dejó la copa y se reclinó en la silla.

–Dijiste que querías hablar de trabajo. Hablemos de trabajo.

–¿Es eso lo único que te importa?

–Sí.

–No puedo creer que una mujer tan bella diga algo así –murmuró con dulzura.

¿Estaba coqueteando con ella? Candy quiso volver a tomar la copa de vino, pero se dio cuenta y la apartó, enfadada consigo misma. Estúpido vino, estúpidas velas y estúpido hombre guapísimo que era como un príncipe salido de un sueño erótico.

–Mi trabajo es lo único que me importa –se forzó a decir.

Terrence se la quedó mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

–Eso no está bien –aseguró–. Eres una mujer joven y deseable.

Está bien que disfrutes de tu trabajo, pero en la vida hay muchas más cosas.

–Para mí no –afirmó ella alzando la barbilla.

–Especialmente para ti. Admiro mucho tu trabajo, Candice.

Tienes un ojo distinto al de cualquier fotógrafo actual. Así que puedes seguir mi consejo o no, tú decides –se reclinó en la silla con naturalidad rompiendo el hechizo–. Pero podrías considerar la opción de tomar fotos de los borregos que hay en la colina de arriba… Mientras hablaban de distintos aspectos de la finca, Terrence le hizo varias sugerencias sobre personas y animales y los mejores rincones del agreste paisaje de la finca. Terminaron de cenar, pero justo cuando Candiy estaba empezando a relajarse hablando de trabajo, él le preguntó de pronto con ojos brillantes: –¿Has decidido ya sobre mí? –¿Qué quieres decir? –¿Has decidido si soy un timador brillante o un santo? Candice se sonrojó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

–No lo he decidido todavía. Tal vez ninguna de las dos cosas. Tal vez seas solo un hombre.

Terrence se inclinó hacia ella.

–Quiero que me conozcas –murmuró con dulzura–. Entero.

Candy sintió el calor de su mirada. Entonces él se reclinó otra vez hacia atrás en la silla.

–Vendo mis caballos a muy alto precio por una razón. No quiero que los compre nadie que no esté dispuesto a tratarlos como se merecen.

Ella expulsó el aire por la nariz.

–Y desde luego son igual de caros.

–¿Crees que soy codicioso?

–No. Creo que eres arrogante y orgulloso.

Terrence curvó ligeramente los labios y le preguntó con tono suave: –¿Qué más crees saber de mí? ella tragó saliva. Ya sabía demasiado. Sabía que era imposiblemente guapo, como un ángel oscuro, y que cada vez que lo tenía cerca se le subía el corazón a la garganta.

–Creo que eres un playboy que juega con los corazones de las mujeres.

Él frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia delante.

–Yo no juego con el corazón de nadie –afirmó con sequedad–.

Las mujeres que acuden a mi cama saben que no durará mucho. Siempre lo dejo claro. Si una mujer se engaña a sí misma pensando que nuestra aventura va a durar, la única culpable es ella.

Candy contuvo el aliento.

–Así que reconoces que eres un mujeriego.

Terrence deslizó lentamente la mirada sobre ella bajo la luz de las velas. Candy sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina bajo el traje de lino.

–¿Te molesta? –No, ¿por qué iba a molestarme? –afirmó ella apretando las mandíbulas.

–Te asusta.

–¿Asustarme? –Candy forzó una carcajada y luego soltó la mayor mentira–. No me asustas lo más mínimo.

–Claro que sí –la mirada de Terrence brilló–. Eso puedo verlo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué.

–Acabamos de conocernos –le espetó ella–. ¡No sabes nada de mí! Terrence giró su copa, haciendo que el vino tinto brillara como el rubí a la luz de las velas.

–He aprendido mucho observándote –inclinó la cabeza–. Por ejemplo, sé que siempre reaccionas bruscamente cuando alguien se acerca demasiado.

–¡No seas idiota! Los ojos azules de Terrence la atravesaron.

–Ahí lo tienes.

A ella se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

–Estás siendo ridículo –murmuró apartando la vista.

Él apoyó los codos sobre la mesa del comedor y la miró bajo la luz de las velas.

–¿Por qué estás a la defensiva? ¿Qué han intentado hacer los hombres contigo? Candy lo miró fijamente y luego dijo con tono crispado: –Eso no es asunto tuyo.

–Oh, vamos –insistió él con una sonrisa pícara–. Justo esta mañana, Alfonso Moreira se estaba quejando por teléfono de que fue imposible seducirte. Dijo que eras una reina de hielo.

–Moreira es un imbécil –contestó ella–. Su idea de la seducción era emitir una especie de silbidos cada vez que se cruzaba conmigo en el pasillo. Como yo no le hacía caso, me dio una palmadita en el trasero.

Terrence abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿Y qué hiciste tú? ¿Darle una bofetada? –No necesito recurrir a la violencia –respondió ella, incómoda–. Me limité a hacerle saber que sus atenciones no eran bien recibidas.

Terrence sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Sí, apuesto a que lo hiciste –aseguró–. Me lo imagino. Seguro que todavía está paralizado como un cubo de hielo por tu respuesta.

Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar su crítica.

–Entonces ¿crees que soy una mujer fría y horrible? –Al contrario –la miró a los ojos–. Creo que eres magnífica.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. Miró al suelo.

–Y dime, ¿qué es lo que te funciona con las mujeres? –murmuró.

Terrence dio otro sorbo de vino a su copa y luego la miró con su sonrisa de playboy.

–Normalmente funciona así: coqueteo, hacer preguntas, beber vino. ¿Por qué? –sonrió todavía más–. ¿Mi encanto está empezando a hacer efecto en ti? Candy sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas.

–No es eso lo que quiero decir. Sé que piensas que ninguna mujer se te puede resistir. Pero ¿qué me dices de ti? ¿Ha conseguido alguna mujer enamorarte? –Ah –a Terrence se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Alzó una ceja y luego miró hacia el borroso escudo de armas de la pared–. ¿Sabías que cuando era niño solía robar caballos de esta finca? ¿Estaba cambiando de tema? Terrence frunció el ceño y se rió con incredulidad.

–¿De veras? No me lo puedo creer.

–Bueno, no robar –se corrigió él–. Tomar prestado. Sentía lástima por los caballos porque los dueños los ignoraban. Me los llevaba para que hicieran ejercicio cuando mi padre no me veía. Entonces un invitado, el entrenador de un importante equipo de saltos, me pilló montando un semental a pelo. En lugar de denunciarme al dueño, me invitó a unirme a su equipo. Le dije que no. Solo tenía dieciocho años y no quería dejar a mi familia. Pero entonces… –sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo–. Entonces la hija del entrenador me lo pidió de un modo al que no pude resistirme.

Candy sintió una dolorosa punzada. ¿Por qué? ¡No era posible que estuviera celosa! –¿Qué ocurrió? Terrence se encogió de hombros.

–Lo último que supe fue que se casó con un hombre rico en Ciudad de México. Pero en el pasado sí sentí algo por ella, hasta que descubrí la clase de mujer que era.

–¿Qué clase de mujer era? –De las malas –Terrence la miró–. ¿Es eso lo que querías saber? Ella se humedeció los labios.

–Hablas del entrenador y de su hija con desprecio, pero ellos te sacaron de la pobreza, ¿no es así? Te dieron una oportunidad.

–En cierto modo sí –gruñó Terrence–. Utilicé el dinero que gané durante el año que estuve saltando para comprar esta finca, hace dieciséis años.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

–Entonces no entiendo por qué detuviste al caballo en el concurso hípico. ¿Por qué fallarle a la gente que te había ayudado? Él apartó la vista.

–Tenía mis razones.

–Pero… –He respondido a tu pregunta –la atajó–. Ahora te toca a ti.

–¿Qué quieres saber? –le preguntó vacilante.

–¿Por qué estás tan sola? Candy se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta, sin dar crédito.

–Has venido sin asistente –continuó él con tono dulce. Yo pensaba que los fotógrafos de tu categoría viajaban con un séquito.

Ah. A eso se refería. Durante un instante pensó que se refería a la soledad que la había acompañado durante toda su vida adulta.

Candy curvó los labios hacia abajo.

–Mi asistente tuvo un bebé la semana pasada. Está con su marido en Cornwall. Hasta que le encuentre sustituto, estoy sola.

–Vaya, qué lástima –Terrence abrió los brazos–. Pero al menos no eres tú la que está atada, ¿verdad? No tienes un jardincito que cuidar, ni un bebé llorón que te mantenga despierta toda la noche, ni un marido para el que cocinar y al que tengas que plancharle las camisas.

Sí –dijo con aprobación–. Una artista como tú debe estar siempre sola y libre –alzó su copa mirándola–. Por la libertad.

A Candy le dolió la garganta cuando alzó su copa.

–Por la libertad.

Entrechocaron las copas y él apuró la suya. Candy solo le dio un pequeño sorbo, el vino ahora le sabía amargo. Tenía libertad, sí. La había tenido durante muchos, muchos años. Durante prácticamente toda su vida.

¿Cuál era la diferencia entre la libertad y el vacío? ¿Qué era la soledad sino tristeza y desamparo? Bajó su copa sintiéndose de pronto agotada. Colocó los codos sobre la larga mesa de madera y se frotó los ojos con las yemas de los dedos.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó él, preocupado.

–Creo que he bebido demasiado vino –contestó en voz baja.

–Te acompañaré a tu dormitorio.

¿Al dormitorio? Ella alzó la vista como un resorte.

–¡No! Terrence la miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Lo que quiero decir –se apresuró a aclarar ella– es que no quiero acostarme todavía –suspiró–. Solo necesito un poco de aire fresco.

–Por supuesto –Terence dejó la servilleta de lino sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y le ofreció el brazo–. Déjame que te acompañe fuera.

Candy se quedó mirando el antebrazo desnudo y musculoso que revelaba la camisa remangada. Le daba miedo volver a tocarlo, temía la reacción que podía provocar. Puso los dedos lo más suavemente posible sobre su brazo.

Cuando sus yemas sintieron el vello áspero sintió el mismo escalofrío que antes. Podía sentir la fuerza y la gracia del cuerpo de Terrence caminando a su lado. Se estremeció y lo miró de reojo. La casa estaba en silencio y a oscuras mientras Terrence la guiaba por el pasillo. Al parecer los mozos de cuadra y el ama de llaves se habían ido a dormir. El único sonido que Candy escuchaba era el eco de sus pasos.

Estaban solos.

Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad y todo su orgullo para no darse la vuelta y salir corriendo. Pensó en su camioneta aparcada en el garaje. Podría estar de regreso en Londres en menos de diecisiete horas.

En cuanto estuvieron en la terraza le soltó el brazo y exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Luego parpadeó asombrada ante la visión de la noche abierta y los campos bañados por la luz de la luna.

Sintió el aire fresco en la piel y respiró hondo.

Entonces Terrence habló en la oscuridad.

–Así que Moreira no consiguió seducirte –dijo en voz baja mirándola–. ¿Cómo puede conseguirlo un hombre? La luz de la luna cincelaba sus pómulos marcados, la línea de su mandíbula. Ella no podía apartar la vista de la forma sensual de su boca.

–Candice –susurró Terrence.

Su nombre sonó como música. Conteniendo el aliento, se apartó de él y se agarró a una columna de piedra de la terraza para sostenerse.

Terrence le agarró el antebrazo. Ella sintió su calor a través de la chaqueta de lino y se estremeció.

–¿Cómo puede un hombre seducirte? –su ojos echaban chispas.

«Así», pensó ella. Todo en él la seducía. La luz de las velas y la conversación. El calor y la belleza de su hogar. La fuerza de su cuerpo.

El poder de su voluntad. La intensidad de sus ojos azules.

Pero no podía decírselo. Seguramente él estaba solo jugando.

Quedaría como una estúpida si le decía que estaba cayendo en sus redes de playboy.

–Ya te lo he dicho –Candy apartó la vista–. A mí resulta imposible seducirme.

Él se acercó más.

–No te creo.

Ella se apartó y lo miró entornando los ojos.

–¿Y a ti qué más te da? –le preguntó–. Tienes suficientes mujeres haciendo cola para meterse en tu cama. No necesitas que caiga rendida a tus pies.

Se hizo el silencio. Solo se escuchaba el distante canto de los pájaros nocturnos. Terrence la miró con el cuerpo completamente inmóvil, muy cerca de ella pero sin tocarla.

–Ah –dijo en voz baja–. Pero tú eres la mujer que deseo.

¿La deseaba? Terrence aspiró con fuerza el aire y alzó la vista. No era posible que hubiera dicho lo que creía que había oído. Se humedeció los labios y trató de contener el temblor de su cuerpo.

–Pero tú dijiste… dijiste que no era tu tipo –le espetó.

–Y no lo eres. Tú no eres ningún tipo. Eres distinta a todas las mujeres que he conocido. Bella, independiente, con talento, contenida.

He tenido muchas amantes, pero ninguna como tú.

Candy se quedó mirándolo, sentía frío y calor al mismo tiempo, temblaba. Su única armadura contra el traicionero deseo de su cuerpo había sido que Terrence no la deseaba. Escuchar que no era así había encendido la mecha. Había provocado que la leña seca de su solitario corazón ardiera.

Trató de luchar contra ello. Se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta.

–¿Para qué? –preguntó con amargura–. ¿Para poder presumir con tus amigos de haber conquistado a la reina de hielo? Terrence suspiró.

–¿Quién te hizo ser así? Ella alzó la barbilla.

–¿Así cómo? Terrence apretó las mandíbulas.

–Yo no presumo. No tengo necesidad. Y no entiendo a qué le tienes tanto miedo. Solo he oído a un hombre alardear sobre ti. El resto de tus amantes han sido muy discretos.

¿«El resto de sus amantes»? Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta. No había más amantes. No había ni siquiera uno, solo estaba Patrick, un aspirante a amante rechazado, el antiguo mentor al que ella consideraba su amigo. Hasta el día que trató de llevársela a la cama. Y cuando ella se negó, se vengó de la manera más vil posible.

Candy contuvo el aliento cuando Terry le sujetó el rostro con sus largas manos. El calor de sus palmas sobre la piel le provocó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

–Todas las demás mujeres palidecen a tu lado –dijo escudriñándola con sus ojos azules–. Te deseo, Candice. Y quiero tenerte. Te seduciré lentamente, poco a poco, hasta que no puedas resistirte a mí.

Hasta que seas mía.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, ella alzó la barbilla.

–Muchos hombres lo han intentado, Terrence. Y han fracasado.

–Pero yo no –le deslizó las yemas de los dedos por la piel.

Fue como una brisa cálida de verano tras un largo invierno. Le acarició el sensible labio inferior con el pulgar y todo su cuerpo se estremeció de deseo largamente reprimido.

Terrence inclinó la cabeza hasta situarla a escasos centímetros de la suya. Candy cerró los ojos.

–Muy pronto te lo mostraré, cariño –le susurró contra la piel–.

Pronto te mostraré las profundidades del fuego que hay en tu interior.

Candy sintió sus manos sobre la piel, su cuerpo poderoso contra el suyo y le temblaron las rodillas. No podía resistirse… no podía… Entonces los dedos de Terrence pasaron rozándole la cicatriz. El efecto fue electrizante. Escuchó el áspero eco de la voz de un hombre.

«Eres fea bajo el maquillaje, Candice. Un monstruo espantoso. No me extraña que tu madre tomara drogas cuando tú eras un bebé. No me extraña que tu padre intentara matarte».

Conteniendo el aliento, Candy se apartó bruscamente de él.

–Nunca –le espetó. Los ojos le brillaban bajo la luz de la luna al mirarlo–. No me importa lo encantador, sexy o poderoso que seas. No soy la aventura de una noche de ningún hombre –alzó la barbilla–.

Nunca me tendrás, Terrence. Nunca.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPÍTULO... LA ATRACCIÓN ENTRE ESTOS DOS ES CADA VEZ MÁS FUERTE, Y SUBE LA TEMPERATURA...**

* * *

><p><strong>CUATRO.<strong>

Terrence se sentó en la cama.

Se quedó mirando unos segundos el dormitorio vacío. Todavía era noche cerrada. ¿Había oído un ruido o lo había imaginado? Se quedó quieto un minuto escuchando, pero al escuchar solo silencio volvió a tumbarse sobre la almohada soltando un suspiro.

«No soy la aventura de una noche de ningún hombre».

Después Candice había salido a toda prisa de la terraza dejándole allí solo. Terrence se quedó impactado. Nunca antes lo había rechazado una mujer, y mucho menos de aquella forma.

«Nunca me tendrás, Terrence».

¿En qué estaba fallando? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Había estado muy cerca de estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla. Creyó haber leído las señales de su cuerpo correctamente. Había visto el sonrojo de deseo en su piel y el profundo anhelo de sus ojos bajo la luz de la luna. Al tomarle la cara entre las manos, al tocar su suave piel, la sintió temblar. Incluso sus palabras le habían confirmado lo que ya sabía a través de su cuerpo, que lo consideraba encantador. Sexy. Poderoso.

Resumiendo: la tenía como si fuera barro entre las manos.

Y entonces salió huyendo de él a toda prisa.

Terrence torció el gesto y trató de recolocar las sábanas de algodón alrededor de los pies. Normalmente se despertaba temprano por la mañana, tenía el ritmo del amanecer y del atardecer para trabajar en el rancho. Solo hacía excepciones cuando se había pasado la noche despierto haciendo el amor. Pero no había necesitado de aquella excepción.

«Nunca».

Irritado por lo mucho que le molestaban sus palabras, Terrence se puso de lado y trató de encontrar la postura. Tras su brusco rechazo se había ido pronto a la cama, pero había tardado mucho en dormirse.

Miró la hora. Las dos de la madrugada. Y él seguía dándole vueltas al modo en que Candice había aplastado su orgullo sin piedad.

Apretó las mandíbulas. Se estaba infiltrando incluso en sus sueños.

Se había despertado porque creyó que la había oído gritar. Estaba claro que se trataba solo de su orgullo herido, que estaba tan dolido por el rechazo que… Entonces lo escuchó otra vez.

Candice estaba gritando.

Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió descalzo por el pasillo en calzoncillos. Un miedo frío se apoderó de su corazón cuando abrió de golpe la puerta de su dormitorio y corrió por la oscura habitación hacia la cama de dosel.

Encontró a Candice dormida con los ojos cerrados y retorciéndose sobre el colchón. Agarraba con fuerza las blancas sábanas y tenía el cuerpo tenso. Soltó un repentino y aterrador grito en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación.

–Candice –la urgió Terrence sentándose a su lado en la cama y sujetándole los hombros–. ¡Despierta, Candice! Ella jadeó y abrió los ojos. Tenía una mirada aterrorizada. Entonces lo vio y se echó a llorar. No en silencio, sino con grandes sollozos.

Terrence sintió un nudo en la garganta y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

–Shh –susurró acariciándole el pelo y consolándola como si fuera una niña–. Has tenido una pesadilla, pero ya pasó. Estás a salvo. Estás a salvo.

Repitió aquellas palabras una y otra vez mientras Candice se le agarraba como si fuera un salvavidas en una tormenta en alta mar.

Mientras Terrence la abrazaba, la miró entre las sombras sin poder verle el rostro con claridad, porque lo tenía oculto contra su pecho desnudo.

–¿Qué has soñado? –le preguntó en voz baja–. ¿Qué ha pasado? Ella se le agarró con más fuerza. Cuando habló su voz sonó acallada y llorosa.

–No quiero hablar de ello.

Tratando de consolarla, Terrence intentó encender la luz de la mesilla de noche. Pero Candice se apresuró a apagarla.

–Sin luz –gimió.

¿Sin luz? Terrence frunció el ceño.

–Solo quería ahuyentar tus miedos, espantar los oscuros terrores que pueblan tu noche –susurró acariciándole el pelo–. Ahora no pueden hacerte daño. Yo estoy aquí.

La sintió temblar.

–Gracias –murmuró ella en un hilo de voz.

La estuvo abrazando durante largo rato; no supo durante cuánto tiempo. Poco a poco ella se fue relajando en sus brazos. Su respiración se hizo más acompasada, pero Terrence siguió abrazándola como si fuera una niña indefensa.

No podía creer que fuera la misma mujer que lo había rechazado fríamente unas horas atrás. ¿Dónde estaban ahora sus defensas, sus muros blindados? Aspiró el aroma de su cabello. Olía a manzana, a sol y a un toque de jabón. Y su tacto era todavía mejor, suave, femenino y cálido. Llevaba solo la parte de arriba del pijama de algodón y… Terrence gimió al sentir el roce de unos muslos desnudos contra los suyos. No llevaba parte de abajo.

Estaban los dos medio desnudos. Abrazados en la cama. En la oscuridad.

El cuerpo se le endureció por el deseo.

¡No! Terrence apretó las mandíbulas. Había ido a consolarla, a asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, no a seducirla aprovechando que estaba indefensa. Aspiró con fuerza el aire.

–Ahora estás a salvo –le besó suavemente la sien sobre los suaves mechones de pelo–. Te dejaré para que descanses –susurró apartándose.

–¡No! –el grito pareció surgir del corazón.

Lo atrajo otra vez hacia sí con sus delicadas y maravillosas manos.

Terrence sintió la caricia de sus yemas sobre la piel desnuda y cómo tiraba de él hacia la cama. Estuvo a punto de gemir.

–¿Qué quieres de mí? Candice guardó silencio durante un instante. Y luego dijo en voz baja: –Quiero que te quedes conmigo mientras duermo. Por favor… Terrence deseaba decir que no. Quería dejarla allí y volver a la cama, lejos de la tentación que suponía.

Pero se lo había pedido de forma tímida, casi temerosa, casi como si se estuviera preparando para su inevitable negativa.

¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tan bella, una estrella internacional de la fotografía, una joven rica perteneciente a una familia aristocrática pudiera sonar tan atemorizada al pedir un poco de compasión? Terrence suspiró. Tragó saliva y apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Estiró su largo y musculoso cuerpo y la atrajo hacia sí. La rodeó con los brazos, cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar la sensación de sus suaves senos bajo los brazos.

–Duérmete –le susurró contra el pelo–. Esta noche te cuidaré. Te mantendré a salvo.

Y lo hizo. Durante horas. Abrazó a Candice y escuchó el subir y bajar de su respiración mientras dormía. Sostuvo su cuerpo en la oscuridad debatiéndose entre la necesidad de protegerla y la agonía de no poder hacerle el amor.

Nunca había dormido la noche entera con ninguna mujer. Ni siquiera Susana, aquel enamoramiento juvenil dieciséis años atrás.

Siempre salía de la cama tras haber hecho el amor. En esos instantes, mientras escuchaba su rítmica respiración, experimentó una extraña sensación de paz. De hogar. Cerró los ojos.

–Terrence –Candice se dio de pronto la vuelta y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Él estrechó su cuerpo desnudo y saboreó la dulzura de su piel, succionándole los senos mientras ella gemía su nombre en la cama.

Se despertó de aquel sueño sensual sobresaltado al darse cuenta de que sus manos habían empezado a buscarle de verdad los senos.

Maldición. Contuvo el aliento y se golpeó la frente mientras miraba por la ventana. Se sintió abrumado de alivio al ver los primeros rayos rosados del alba apareciendo por el cielo. Finalmente era de día.

Gracias a Dios.

Miró a Candice. Le estaba dando la espalda, acurrucada con una almohada entre los brazos. No podía verle la cara pero sabía que estaba dormida por el ritmo de la respiración.

La tortura nocturna había concluido. Había pasado la prueba.

Terrence se apartó con cuidado de ella y se levantó de la cama. Se la quedó mirando un instante y luego salió en silencio para volver a su dormitorio y darse la ducha fría que necesitaba.

Tras secarse y ponerse unos vaqueros limpios y una camisa blanca, bajó a la cocina. Estaba oscura. Ni siquiera la señora Gutiérrez se había levantado todavía. Se preparó el mismo un desayuno con una tostada algo quemada y una taza de café tan negro y caliente que se quemó la lengua.

Salió fuera malhumorado. El mundo estaba todavía tranquilo al alba. Se dirigió a los establos antiguos y aspiró con fuerza el olor a jabón de ensillar, sudor de caballo y heno fresco. Estaba deseando ponerse manos a la obra, quería sacarse la tensión del cuerpo a través del trabajo.

Candice.

¿Cómo diablos se las había arreglado para dormir casi desnudo en su cama toda la noche sin tocarla? Suspiró. Quería besarla y no parar, pero ella estaba demasiado asustada por la pesadilla. Más que hacerle el amor, había querido protegerla y mantenerla a salvo. Nunca había sentido algo así por ninguna mujer.

Candice era fuerte y al mismo tiempo vulnerable. Parecía casi inocente. ¿Qué clase de pesadilla podía haberla afectado tanto? Terrence agarró una horca y comenzó a levantar enérgicamente el heno fresco.

Volvió a pensar en cómo lloraba Candice tras la pesadilla, en cómo se había negado a hablarle de ello y en su negativa a encender la luz.

Se detuvo y se apoyó en la horca.

Tal vez estuviera cometiendo un error al tratar de conquistar a Candice. El instinto le estaba empezando a advertir de que con ella no se trataría de una aventura ligera ni sencilla, que era lo que él buscaba en una relación.

Pero Candice lo intrigaba. La frialdad exterior era solo una armadura para proteger un corazón vulnerable. Aunque perteneciera a una familia aristocrática inglesa, no era como las de su clase.

De niño, Terrence envidiaba a los hombres ricos como el patrón de su padre, que compraba y vendía caballos y propiedades y que podía cambiar la vida de otras personas a su antojo. Después de la traición de Susana y del padre de esta, había comprendido lo artificiales y crueles que eran aquellas personas. Ahora despreciaba el frío brillo de la jet set internacional. Se mantenía alejado de las ciudades y los circuitos de carreras que frecuentaban los miembros de las clases altas, y solo tenía que soportar su compañía una vez al año.

Su partido anual de polo y la gala solidaria conseguían mucho dinero para su fundación. Eso era importante y valioso. Pero cómo lo odiaba. Solo faltaban unos días.

Suspiró y arrojó otra pila de heno dirigiendo sus pensamientos hacia un tema más agradable. ¿Cuántos amantes habría tenido Candice? Sin duda no muchos. Era demasiado quisquillosa. Y podía permitirse escoger. ¿A cuántos hombres habría invitado a su cama? ¿A menos de diez? ¿De cinco? Terrence torció el gesto. Le irritaba pensar en ella con otros hombres. Una hipocresía por su parte, sin duda, ya que él había tenido muchas amantes. No podía recordar ni a la mitad de las mujeres que habían pasado por su cama. Pero si alguna vez le hacía el amor a Candice… Se estremeció. Sabía que eso sí lo recordaría.

«Nunca me tendrás, Terrence. Nunca».

Eso decía ella. Pero entrenar caballos le había enseñado a prestar atención a las claves no verbales. En muchos sentidos, el lenguaje corporal era igual en las mujeres que en los caballos. El modo en que sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos. La manera en que se apartaba de él.

Cómo se resistía a su contacto. Cómo temblaba si se acercaba demasiado, la brusquedad con que le respondía.

Seducirla iba a ser mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba. Pero no fracasaría. No podía.

Terrence escuchó un ruido y alzó la vista. Vio una sombra a través de la ventana del establo y distinguió la esbelta figura de Candice recortada sobre el amanecer gris y rosa.

Qué extraño. Al principio pensaba que su color era el gris, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que se había equivocado. Candice no era como un atardecer de invierno. Era un amanecer de enero, frío y áspero pero con unos tonos rosados en los extremos que hacían presagiar la primavera.

–Oh –Candice contuvo el aliento y se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la puerta del establo.

Tenía el cabello rubio recogido en su habitual moño tirante y llevaba un traje de chaqueta- pantalón y zapatos cómodos. Se apartó la cámara de la cara.

–No esperaba que te levantaras tan pronto.

–No podía dormir –la miró disfrutando de la imagen de su cuerpo esbelto–. No después de haberte dejado.

–Ah, sí –Candice se mordió el labio inferior–. Respecto a lo de anoche, te agradezco que te quedaras conmigo. Estoy bastante avergonzada.

–No te preocupes –replicó él con firmeza–. Tuviste una pesadilla.

Le pasa a todo el mundo.

Ella se giró murmurando algo ininteligible, alzó la cámara y empezó a tomar fotos del techo de vigas, del caballo de la cuadra más cercana, de las motas de polvo suspendidas en el aire.

Terrence se dio cuenta entonces de que la cámara era su escudo. Su máscara.

–Baja la cámara –le pidió.

–Ya casi he terminado –respondió ella haciendo fotos al limpio suelo de madera–. Luego te dejaré tranquilo.

–No quiero que me dejes tranquilo.

Candice bajó la cámara a regañadientes.

–Tengo una pregunta –murmuró apretando los labios–. Me gustaría saber… si hay alguna razón por la que te has marchado esta mañana de mi habitación.

Si… si viste algo que te hizo irte.

Terrence la miró fijamente.

–Me marché por ti.

Ella alzó la vista con el rostro descompuesto.

–¿De veras?

–Te deseaba tanto que me mataba no poder tocarte –se rió en voz baja de sí mismo–. Para mí ha sido una experiencia nueva dormir al lado de una mujer a la que deseo sin seducirla. Al amanecer casi había perdido por completo la fuerza de voluntad.

–Oh –las pálidas mejillas de Candice adquirieron un tono rosado–. Eso es muy caballeroso por tu parte Terrence. –le dijo ella para desviar el tema.

–No soy ningún caballero, y por favor deja de llamarme Terrence, es demasiado formal, preferiría que me llamaras Terry, como lo hace todo el mundo aquí.

-No suelo tomarme esas libertades con la gente que apenas conozco.

-Yo no diría que apenas nos conocemos, de hecho podría decir que anoche pude conocerte más de lo que te has conocido otras personas.

-Eres muy arrogante.

-Lo que sé es que anoche no me pediste que me quedara en la cama contigo por sexo. Necesitabas consuelo. Y eso fue lo que te di.

Ella alzó los ojos.

–Gracias –susurró ella, y como un gesto de buena voluntad dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, a mí me agrada que me llamen Candy.

Terry cortó deliberadamente el contacto visual, buscando desesperadamente romper el hechizo de su mirada. Le miró la ropa.

–Otro elegante traje.

Ella se miró el traje de chaqueta rosa pálido y alzó la barbilla.

–Siempre llevo traje. Me he vestido así en el desierto del Gobi, en Tahití y en todas partes. ¿Por qué iba a ser distinto en Santo Castillo?

–Tal vez te vendrían mejor unos vaqueros y una camisa de algodón para el trabajo que hacemos aquí –respondió él con franqueza–.

Puedo enviar a alguien y que traiga ropa de Algares.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

–Estoy bien así.

Terry dejó la horca y empezó a quitarse la camiseta blanca.

–Entonces trabaja como quieras.

Ella se lo quedó mirando y contuvo el aliento.

–¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? –Trabajando como yo quiero.

–dejó caer la camiseta al suelo y se quedó con el pecho al descubierto.

Candy clavó la vista en su torso y se le encendió la mirada al deslizarla lentamente por el sendero de oscuro vello que desaparecía bajo la cinturilla de los pantalones.

–Candy.

–¿Sí? –preguntó ella alzando la vista.

Su tono era beligerante, pero Terry advirtió el sonrojo de su piel y el modo en que se inclinaba hacia delante, aunque sus pies se apartaron unos centímetros.

–Ven aquí.

–¿Qué quieres? Él la miró.

–Quiero besarte –dijo en voz baja–. Quiero quitarte ese traje y besar tu piel desnuda hasta los pies. Quiero tomarte aquí mismo.

Quiero tumbarte sobre el heno suave y limpio y hacerte el amor hasta que ambos estemos sudorosos y exhaustos de placer.

Candy estaba boquiabierta.

–Eso es lo que quiero –repitió él–. Pero por el momento, me conformo con hablar contigo. Si te acercas.

–Yo… no puedo –murmuró Candy reculando–. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

–¿Me sigues teniendo miedo? Ella agarró la cámara y lo miró fijamente. Luego inclinó la cabeza.

–¿Por qué iba a tener miedo de un playboy español? –Si no tienes miedo, demuéstralo –susurró deslizándole la mirada por los labios.

Candy contuvo el aliento y dio dos pasos atrás. La luz de la mañana que se filtraba por la puerta iluminaba el cabello de Candy, reflejando un millón de tonos dorados. Ella se humedeció los labios con la lengua y se lo quedó mirando con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Terry tragó saliva. Nunca antes había sentido un deseo así. Era mágico. Estaba como hechizado.

–Eres preciosa, Candy –susurró–. Nunca he visto a nadie como tú.

Ella se lo quedó mirando durante un largo instante con los ojos abiertos de par en par y luego se frotó las manos.

–No creas que porque anoche me consolaste voy a caer ahora a tus pies –sacudió la cabeza con firmeza–. No vas a seducirme.

Terry percibió el creciente temblor de su cuerpo. Vio su nerviosismo y su miedo. Sabía que si se acercaba un poco más, aunque fuera un solo paso, saldría huyendo.

–¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? –le preguntó en voz baja.

–¡No tengo miedo! –Estás temblando. Me tienes tanto pavor que si avanzo un paso más hacia ti saldrás disparada por la puerta.

Candy sacudió la cabeza, pero él vio la desesperación oculta tras su fanfarronería.

–¡No seas ridículo! Terry levantó lenta y deliberadamente su negra bota de piel sobre el áspero suelo de madera y dio un único paso. Ella contuvo el aliento y retrocedió, dejando caer la cámara con estrépito antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo del establo.

Candy había apenas tomado una docena de fotos aquella mañana cuando se lo encontró en el establo. La última persona del mundo a la que quería ver era a Terry.

La había visto en su peor momento la noche anterior, cuando gritaba en su recurrente sueño, la espantosa pesadilla que siempre se le quedaba colgando como una telaraña cuando se despertaba. No podía terminar de despertarse nunca de ella.

La había vivido.

«¡Por favor, no le pegues! ¡Basta, basta!», gritaban sus hermanos pequeños llorando; el restallar de la fusta contra su piel… mientras su padre, borracho y furioso, la golpeaba despiadadamente en la mansión. Candy estaba acurrucada en el suelo, era demasiado débil para protegerse de los continuos golpes. Sabía que su padre quería que le suplicara clemencia y perdón, pero no podía hacerlo. Temía que entonces su ira cayera sobre los niños pequeños que gritaban detrás de él.

Apenas podía ver a los pequeño Jimmy y Stear a través de la sangre cuando les susurró: –¡Marchaos de aquí! ¡Huid! Pero ellos no la abandonaron, a pesar del riesgo que corrían.

Entonces Albert entró en el recibidor. Su hermano mayor era muy alto y fuerte a sus dieciocho años, y había apartado a su padre con un grito, quitándole la fusta mientras le daba un sonoro golpe. Candy vio a su padre caer como a cámara lenta. Escuchó el terrible impacto cuando su cabeza golpeó contra el último peldaño de la escalera y la violenta vida de su padre llegó a un abrupto final.

Siempre tenía la misma pesadilla cuando se encontraba bajo mucho estrés, y terminaba con la misma mirada de shock en los ojos de su padre.

Ella no era la culpable de su muerte. Se lo había repetido una y otra vez. Pero no terminaba de creérselo. La miró directamente a ella cuando murió. Cada vez que tenía aquel sueño, se despertaba con un sollozo, sola y desesperada.

Pero la noche anterior, como si fuera un milagro, se había despertado en los brazos de Terry. Se sintió a salvo. Con él a su lado volvió a dormirse, consciente de que nada malo podría sucederle si él la cuidaba.

Pero cuando se despertó ya no estaba allí. La vergüenza de que la hubiera visto en un estado tan vulnerable ya era suficiente. Luego se preguntó si habría visto la cicatriz en su piel desnuda bajo la luz de la mañana y si su horrible rostro habría sido lo que le había hecho marcharse.

«Eres fea bajo el maquillaje, Candice. Un monstruo espantoso».

Se levantó de la cama, se duchó y se vistió. Se recogió el pelo y se aplicó el maquillaje con mano temblorosa. Como no quería encontrarse con Terrence durante el desayuno, salió directamente fuera. Trató de concentrarse en hacer fotos, pero en medio del silencio de la mañana, su voz profunda y ronca le invadió el alma.

«Te deseo, Candice. Y quiero tenerte. Te seduciré lentamente, poco a poco, hasta que no puedas resistirte a mí. Hasta que seas mía».

Cuando se lo encontró en el establo, cuando él la retó después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, se sintió abrumada. La sangre le bullía a pesar de que trataba de mantenerse firme. Se agarró a su orgullo.

Y entonces Terry se quitó la camisa.

Había visto antes a un hombre con el torso desnudo. Pero al mirar su pecho bronceado y musculoso, cubierto de un suave vello que descendía como una flecha, no fue capaz de apartar la vista.

Él dio un único paso hacia ella y una oleada de miedo la atravesó. No podía explicar lo que sucedió después. Sencillamente, huyó y no se detuvo hasta que hubo cruzado el campo.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, Candy iba siendo consciente poco a poco del canto matinal de los pájaros, del murmullo del arroyo.

Estaba sola en el bosque, en una colina rocosa al lado de un arroyo.

Miró hacia los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de los altos árboles y parpadeó. ¿Tanto había corrido? Aspiró con fuerza el aire fresco, se arrodilló al lado del arroyo y se echó agua fría en la cara. El rápido latido de su corazón fue calmándose poco a poco. Se incorporó y miró hacia el bosque.

Sin duda Terrence seguiría muerto de risa en el establo.

¿Por qué tenía aquel efecto sobre ella? Incluso en ese instante seguía anhelando su contacto, y eso la asustaba. No podía permitirse ser vulnerable ante ningún hombre, y menos con Terrence. Por muy cariñoso y protector que se hubiera mostrado la noche anterior, los playboys solo tenían un objetivo: acostarse con las mujeres y olvidarlas.

A Candy se le sonrojaron las mejillas al recordar la expresión en los ojos de Terrence cuando dio aquel único paso hacia ella en el establo. Y cómo a pesar de toda su bravuconería había salido huyendo como una cobarde. Como una virgen patética.

Eso era exactamente. Una virgen patética. Cerró los ojos.

–Vamos, no actúes como una virgen patética –le había dicho aquel chico mayor que ella mirando el escote de su corpiño.

Ella tenía solo catorce años y se había escapado de la mansión para seguir a su hermano gemelo, Anthony, a una fiesta que había en el pueblo. Pero su hermano la descubrió.

–¡Maldita sea, este no es lugar para ti, Candice! –Anthony la llevó directamente a la puerta–. Vete a casa, allí estarás a salvo.

Su hermano no sabía que al llegar a casa se toparía de bruces con su padre, que acababa de regresar borracho de un frustrante día de caza. Anthony no se había dado cuenta de que al verla arreglada y maquillada su padre descargaría toda su ira asesina contra su hija por primera y última vez.

Candy se llevó la mano a la frente y a la mejilla y sintió la dureza de la cicatriz bajo el maquillaje.

«Vete a casa, allí estarás a salvo».

Curvó los labios con amargura. No había ningún lugar donde estar a salvo, y menos en su casa. Y las personas tampoco estaban a salvo. La gente moría, como su madre. La gente la maltrataba, como su padre.

La gente se iba, como su asistente. O la traicionaban como Patrick.

Era mejor estar sola.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza el aire fresco.

–Así que aquí estás –gruñó una voz grave a su espalda.

Candy se giró. La sensación de frío que tenía en el corazón se convirtió en un calor que la hizo caer de rodillas.

–Terry –susurró.

Todavía sin camisa, estaba plantado delante de ella en vaqueros, con su cuerpo musculoso. Tenía un aspecto poderoso y peligroso.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó ella humedeciéndose los labios.

Terry la miró fijamente entre las sombras del bosque.

–He venido a buscarte.

Candy trató de mirarlo con dureza, pero estaba demasiado cansada de luchar. De huir.

–No me gusta que me sigas. ¿No ves que he venido hasta aquí para… trabajar? La luz proyectó sombras sobre las musculosas curvas del cuerpo medio desnudo de Terry cuando avanzó hacia ella. Parecía un príncipe gitano salido de un cuento de hadas.

Entonces, sin mediar palabra, le tendió la cámara.

Candy sintió que se le subía la sangre a las mejillas. Agarró la cámara a regañadientes y cuando los dedos de ambos se rozaron sintió un temblor en todo el cuerpo. Al instante se apartó.

–¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? –le preguntó él agarrándole la mano.

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire. Candy aspiró con fuerza.

–Porque no quiero que me seduzcas.

–Claro que quieres –bajó el rostro hasta situarlo a escasos centímetros del suyo–. Lo deseas. No saliste corriendo hacia el bosque para tomar fotos –afirmó soltándola bruscamente–. Huiste porque me estaba acercando demasiado. Y para eso utilizas la cámara, la frialdad y la rudeza. Para mantener a la gente alejada.

Candy tragó saliva y apartó la vista. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en voz baja.

–Sí.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió Terry.

–Porque si dejo que alguien se acerque, las cosas terminan mal – susurró ella.

Los ojos de Terry se mostraron repentinamente dulces cuando llevó una mano hacia su mejilla.

–El hecho de que un viaje a veces termine mal, no significa que no valga la pena el… Candy apartó la cabeza antes de que pudiera tocar el maquillaje que ocultaba la cicatriz. Le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

–Yo no soy como tú, ¿de acuerdo? No soy una mujer promiscua. No tengo aventuras de una noche en un hotel con amantes anónimos a los que ni siquiera quiero llevar a casa.

–No –respondió Terry en voz baja–. Porque tú no tienes casa. Y no compartes nada con nadie porque tienes miedo.

Candy apretó los dientes.

–¡Tú no me conoces! –¿Ah, no? –él entornó los ojos–. Tu cuerpo revela la verdad. Te giras hacia mí como una flor al sol, cariño.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta, ultrajada al escuchar la verdad en voz alta.

–¡No es verdad! –Incluso ahora quieres que te estreche entre mis brazos –afirmó avanzando–. Quieres que te bese.

–¡No quiero! El hermoso rostro de Terry resultaba brutal, su cuerpo flexible y poderoso cuando se acercó más hasta que solo un centímetro los separaba. Sintió el calor que emanaba su piel desnuda, sintió el oscuro vello de su pecho contra la tela de la chaqueta.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó él con voz suave.

La estrechó bruscamente entre sus brazos. Sus fuertes y anchas manos le sujetaron la barbilla, alzándole el rostro. Y luego bajó la boca hacia la suya.

Candy se puso tensa, esperando que se apoderara de su boca prácticamente por la fuerza.

Pero para asombro suyo, le deslizó los labios con ternura y suavidad. Su boca sensual se movió dulcemente sobre la de ella, tentándola. Y Candy, contra su voluntad, se sintió mareada y atrapada en un torbellino de felicidad y deseo. Sintió su pecho duro contra los senos. Tenía la piel cálida y suave bajo el vello.

Ella se encontró besándolo a su vez con labios temblorosos e inocentes.

Terry la abrazó con más fuerza. Sus labios se fundieron con los de ella mientras la guiaba mostrándole el ritmo. Le acarició suavemente la espalda arriba y abajo. Le abrió los labios con la lengua y ella gimió de placer.

Le temblaban las rodillas. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y Terry le deslizó las manos a las caderas para sostenerla contra su cuerpo. El placer se apoderó de ella a oleadas. La besaba con ansia, con el cuerpo cálido y duro contra el suyo.

Su primer beso. Estaba perdida en aquella sensación, abrumada por el deseo. Entonces el beso cambió, se hizo más exigente. Terry ya no estaba tratando de convencerla. Se limitaba a tomar lo que quería. La besó sin compasión y ella se le agarró a los hombros, besándolo a su vez con todo el deseo contenido de su solitaria vida.

Cuando Terry se apartó, ella sentía que habían transcurrido horas.

–¿Y sigues diciendo que no necesitabas que te besaran? –le jadeó en la sien.

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, Candy presionó la mejilla contra su pecho. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Él le acarició suavemente el pelo.

–¿Cuánto tiempo hace, cariño? –¿De qué? –susurró ella mareada.

–Desde que estuviste con tu último amante –aclaró Esteban sonriendo.

Candy parpadeó. Luego alzó la vista hacia él con creciente y lento horror. La pasión y el fuego se convirtieron en cenizas frías en su interior.

Le había dicho a Terry que nunca la tendría, pero había mentido.

La estaba seduciendo. Y no podía permitirlo. Si le entregaba su virginidad a un playboy como Terrence, perdería el alma y el corazón, porque unos instantes después de haberla poseído, la olvidaría y se lanzaría tras su siguiente conquista.

Soltó un gemido y se apartó. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr de regreso por el bosque.

–¿Adónde vas? –quiso saber él.

–¡Renuncio! –exclamó Candy girándose.

–¿Vuelves a Londres? ¿Solo por besito? –la retó Esteban yendo tras ella.

Candy se detuvo con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y lo miró.

–No ha sido un «besito».

–¿Tanto te ha disgustado? –Terry permaneció inmóvil donde estaba.

¿Disgustarle? No, todo lo contrario. Ese era el problema. El beso de Terry había hecho estallar su mundo. Durante el resto de su vida, sus recuerdos estarían divididos por el antes y el después de aquel momento. Aquel sería para siempre el día en el que supo lo profunda que era su soledad. Y que siempre estaría sola.

–Le diré a la revista que envíe a otro fotógrafo –dijo con voz entrecortada.

Se agarró a la cámara y se dio la vuelta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Entonces tropezó con una piedra en la orilla del arroyo y se precipitó hacia el agua.

Cayó con fuerza sobre las rocas. Un dolor agudo en la pierna la hizo jadear y agarrarse el tobillo.

–No te muevas –Terry estaba al instante a su lado en el helado arroyo.

La sacó con delicadeza del agua y la colocó suavemente en la orilla.

Candy tenía las espinillas húmedas y frías cuando le subió la pernera del pantalón de lino. Torció el gesto cuando le rozó el tobillo.

Terry alzó la vista para mirarla.

–Ahí te ha dolido –era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Ella asintió a regañadientes.

–Te llevaré a la casa –aseguró él con firmeza.

–¿Llevarme? –Candy parpadeó–. ¿En brazos? –Sí.

–No, de verdad estoy bien –sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza–.

Puedo caminar, ¿lo ves? Se puso de pie y trató de demostrárselo, pero se tropezó al poner demasiado peso en el pie derecho.

Sin pedir permiso, Terry la alzó en brazos. Ella sintió el calor de su piel desnuda cuando la sostuvo contra el pecho.

–No más discusiones –gruñó él mirándola con los ojos brillantes como ascuas–. Ahora eres mía.


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR... GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS... NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

**POR CIERTO, NADIA,RESPONDIENDO A TU PREGUNTA, SÍ, LOS REVIEWS LLEGAN ANQUE LA HISTORI **

* * *

><p><strong>CINCO.<strong>

Candy se sintió como en un sueño mientras Terry la sacaba del bosque. Una suave brisa sopló entre los árboles, agitando sus oscuras ramas. Cuando llegaron a la propiedad sintió el calor del sol en la piel. Candy cerró los ojos y se estremeció al apretar la mejilla contra el vello de su pecho.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de nadie desde que su madre murió cuando ella era un bebé. No había estado en brazos de ningún amante ni había recibido el abrazo de un amigo. No lo había permitido. Ni lo habría permitido en ese momento tampoco si le hubieran preguntado.

Cuando se acercaban a la casona, los vieron unos mozos de cuadra.

Tres de ellos llegaron corriendo.

–Llamad al médico –les ordenó Terry–. La señorita Candice está herida.

–No necesito un médico –protestó ella–. ¡Estás exagerando! Ignorando sus protestas, Terry entró con ella en la casa y subió las escaleras como si no pesara nada. Al llegar al dormitorio la dejó delicadamente sobre la cama.

–Espera aquí.

Regresó un instante más tarde con un paquete de hielo. Se sentó a su lado en la cama, agarró una almohada y se la colocó en el regazo. Le quitó el zapato, puso el pie desnudo en la almohada y apretó suavemente el hielo contra el tobillo.

Candy deslizó la mirada hacia su boca. Aquellos labios sensuales y masculinos que le habían enseñado a besar. A desear.

–No me mires así –le pidió Terry de pronto atravesándola con sus ojos azules.

–¿Así cómo? –Como si quisieras que te tumbara sobre la cama y te hiciera el amor hasta que gritaras.

Ella contuvo el aliento y luego se humedeció los labios nerviosamente.

–No… no quiero eso.

–Veo que sigues mintiéndome. Y mintiéndote a ti misma –Terry se puso de pie y le tendió una manta–. El médico llegará enseguida.

–Te he dicho que no quiero tu ayuda. No la necesito. Ya he dejado este trabajo. Vuelvo a Londres –aseguró Candy incorporándose.

Terry volvió a tumbarla sobre la cama y soltó una palabrota en voz baja.

–¿Por qué me llevas la contraria constantemente? ¿Por qué no me dejas cuidar de ti? Candy sintió el latido del corazón en el cuello.

–Puedo cuidar de mí misma. Estoy mejor sola.

Terry se apartó de ella y se la quedó mirando.

–Quédate aquí hasta que llegue el médico. ¿Me das tu palabra de que no te moverás? –De acuerdo –cedió Candy–. Veré al médico y luego me marcharé.

Terry se movió lentamente por el dormitorio y la sala de estar cerrando todas las persianas hasta que todo estuvo tranquilo y oscuro. La suave brisa que salía del ventilador que había en el techo le acariciaba la piel.

Un instante más tarde llamaron a la puerta. El médico, un señor mayor, entró y le sonrió con amabilidad. Le examinó el tobillo y luego le dijo algo en gallego a Terry, que sonrió mientras le traducía.

–Todo está bien. Es un pequeño esguince. Dice que lo tengas en hielo y que no camines lo que queda del día.

–Te lo dije –contestó ella exasperada.

El médico le dio una palmadita en la mano y salió. Cuando Candy hizo amago de incorporarse, Terry se acercó a la cama.

–¿Adónde crees que vas? –Ya te lo he dicho. Vuelvo a Londres.

–¿Porque te he besado? –Sí.

Los ojos de Terry brillaron bajo la tenue luz que se filtraba por las persianas.

–¿Estás diciendo que te besé contra tu voluntad? Candy tragó saliva y apartó la mirada.

–No puedo trabajar con un hombre que piensa que las mujeres son un juguete para él.

–Yo no pienso eso –aseguró él en voz baja con su cuerpo a escasos centímetros del suyo–. Yo te respeto, Candy.

–Tú no me respetas –sacudió la cabeza con determinación–. Le diré a la revista que envíe a otro fotógrafo.

–No puedes conducir hasta Londres –afirmó Terry–. Ya has oído lo que ha dicho el médico.

–Tomaré un taxi al aeropuerto y haré que vengan a recoger mi camioneta más adelante.

–No te dejaré ir.

Candy cruzó los brazos para ocultar el temblor de las manos y lo miró fijamente.

–No puedes retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad.

En las sombras de la habitación en penumbra, Candy sintió el oscuro poder de la mirada de Terry y se estremeció. Tal vez estuviera equivocada. Tal vez Santo Castillo fuera su propio reino, un imperio que manejaba a su voluntad con ayuda de un servicio leal. Tal vez sí pudiera retenerla allí contra su voluntad.

Candy sacó las piernas por el otro lado de la cama y trató de ponerse de pie. Terry se lo impidió colocándole una mano en el hombro.

–No te vayas –le dijo con voz pausada–. Por favor.

Aquella humilde palabra fue lo único que la detuvo. Sus ojos azules la miraron como ella siempre había soñado que la mirara un hombre.

–Han sido momentos duros –continuó Terry–. El viaje desde Portugal, la pesadilla de anoche…, estás agotada. Por favor, quédate y descansa. Y luego hablaremos. Por favor.

Ella suspiró y lo miró.

–De acuerdo. Me quedaré. Un poco.

Terry asintió.

–¿Has desayunado? Candy negó con la cabeza.

–Te traeré una bandeja –Terry se puso de pie y señaló hacia un botón que había al lado de la cama–. Llama si necesitas algo. Ahora descansa.

¿Descansar? Ella dio un respingo.

–¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer todo el día en la cama? –Estoy seguro de que encontrarás la forma de mantenerte ocupada –le puso el ordenador portátil y la impresora en la mesilla–. Con esto podrás trabajar.

Y dicho aquello, salió y cerró la puerta tras él. Tumbada en la cama y con el tobillo en alto y envuelto en hielo, miró hacia las puertas abiertas del balcón. Desde allí podía ver el bosque en que la había besado. Todavía le temblaban los labios con el recuerdo los suyos.

Todavía podía sentir su pecho desnudo mientras… Ya era suficiente.

Trabajaría. Sí. Trabajar. Encendió el ordenador portátil, abrió el correo y miró los mensajes nuevos. Había invitaciones para varias fiestas en Londres y mensajes de trabajo de la revista _Mundo geográfico _sobre su próximo viaje a la Patagonia y Tierra de Fuego.

Candy parpadeó al ver un correo de Karen Claise, la hija del jardinero de la mansión White. Karen era una persona de gran corazón, una de las pocas del pueblo con las que seguía teniendo contacto. Abrió el mensaje.

_Acabo de llegar de Italia y me siento una mujer nueva. Acababa de decidir cambiar mi negocio de jardinería por otro de paisajismo cuando tu hermano Albert me llamó e insistió en que la mansión Grandchester fuera mi primer proyecto. Te ahorraré los detalles, pero no me dejó elección. Después de tantos años me resulta extraño y un tanto abrumador verlo ahora todos los días. Pero se ha lanzado a la renovación de la casa como un poseso. _

La mansión se había empezado a venir abajo después de que Candy se marchara para estudiar fotografía en Londres, pero ahora estaba siendo reformada. Albert había vuelto tras muchos años de ausencia. Candy no estaba segura de cuál de las dos cosas la sorprendía más.

Albert. Candy cerró los ojos. Si no la hubiera salvado de su padre casi veinte años atrás, habría muerto a la edad de catorce. No le cabía ninguna duda de eso. Algún día tendría que darle las gracias. Pero después de tantos años tenía miedo incluso de hablar de aquellos terribles días. La última vez que trató de hablar con Albert de ello, él se marchó de la mansión al día siguiente y desapareció durante dos décadas.

Ella había hecho que se fuera aquella noche con sus lágrimas. En cierto modo alejaba a todo el mundo de su lado. Aspiró con fuerza el aire y volvió a mirar la pantalla del ordenador.

«Me resulta extraño y un tanto abrumador verlo ahora todos los días», le había escrito Karen. Candy recordaba el enamoramiento que la colegiala, hija del jardinero, tenía en el pasado por Albert. Su hermano mayor, el primogénito de los Grandchester, apenas se había fijado en ella.

Candy se preguntó si habría alguna mujer capaz de amar a un hombre de un modo que fuera bueno para ella.

Miró por la ventana hacia el cielo azul y el lejano bosque y se tocó los labios. A los treinta y tres años, por fin la habían besado. Y el artífice de su primer beso había sido un maestro.

«A trabajar», se forzó a sí misma. Se volvió resueltamente hacia la pantalla. Le escribió una respuesta a Karen y luego enchufó la cámara en el ordenador y transfirió las últimas imágenes. Fue pasando una página tras otra de campos dorados, montañas verdes y caballos galopando en la neblina del amanecer.

Se detuvo sobre una imagen. La única foto que había tomado de Terry en el establo aquella mañana brillaba con fuerza y energía. Lo había pillado desprevenido mientras aireaba el heno. La luz dorada del alba que se filtraba por las ventanas iluminaba su piel bronceada.

Su belleza masculina le hizo contener el aliento.

Cerró los ojos. Y luego borró la foto.

Estuvo a punto de llorar al hacerlo. Su alma de fotógrafo le gritaba que no destruyera aquella bella imagen. Pero era su única esperanza de supervivencia. Tenía que borrar a Terry de su corazón.

Llamaron a la puerta. Alzó la vista con las mejillas sonrojadas por la pena y la culpa.

–Adelante.

–Aquí está el desayuno –Terry le llevó una bandeja y se la puso sobre el regazo.

Candy miró los huevos con jamón, la tostada y la fruta.

–He traído té y café porque no sé qué prefieres.

–Gracias –Candy dio un mordisco mecánico a la tostada, se sirvió leche en el té y dio un sorbo al café negro y caliente. Luego alzó la vista–. He decidido quedarme y terminar el trabajo –le dijo con tono neutro.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Terry.

–Bien. Sabía que… Ella alzó una mano y lo interrumpió.

–No debes volver a besarme nunca.

–¿Por qué? –Terry frunció el ceño–. ¿No te gustó? Candy suspiró.

–No. Mentiría si dijera eso –tragó saliva–. Besas muy bien, por supuesto. Tienes fama.

Él parpadeó ante la frialdad de su tono.

–Pero estar cerca de ti afecta a mi buen juicio –confesó Candy–.

Perjudica mi capacidad de trabajo. Y como te he dicho, el trabajo es lo que más me importa.

–Pero Candy… –Terry trató de tomarle la mano.

Ella la retiró.

–No insistas –afirmó–. Por favor, déjame terminar el trabajo que he venido a hacer.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, le tembló la voz cuando alzó la vista y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Si tienes algo de piedad en tu corazón –susurró–, déjame en paz.


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA CHICAS... DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA CON ESTE CAPÍTULO... ESTE FIN DE SEMANA FUE UN POQUITO COMPLICADO PARA MÍ... ESTUVE CORTA DE TIEMPO, PERO YA TODO ESTÁ ARREGLADO...**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO LES GUSTE. **

* * *

><p><strong>SEIS.<strong>

Terry se frotó el pelo con una toalla al salir de la ducha. Se enjabonó con espuma la cara frente al espejo y se afeitó con una cuchilla afilada. Se quedó de piedra al ver su rostro demacrado.

Llevaba tres días alejado de Candy. Tres días sin molestarla.

Tres días diciéndose que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Tres días infernales.

Apretó las mandíbulas, se secó el resto del cuerpo y salió del baño para dirigirse descalzo al armario del dormitorio. Seguía furioso consigo mismo. Tendría que habérselo pensado mejor antes de besarla en el bosque. Había domado suficientes caballos como para saber que no debía precipitarse con Candy. Pero no había sido capaz de contenerse.

Había sido un beso increíble. Cuando ella le respondió con boca temblorosa, se sintió en el cielo. Estuvo a punto de arrancarle la ropa allí mismo en el bosque y tomarla contra un árbol.

Fue un beso apasionado e inexperto por parte de ella. Estaba claro que no había tenido muchos amantes en su vida. Lo supo cuando la besó. Había sentido su asombro, su vacilación. Y luego, como si fuera un milagro, sintió su fuego.

Cualquier hombre mataría por un beso así. Terry se había sentido un privilegiado, y al instante quiso más. Si antes Candy le intrigaba, ahora estaba obsesionado con ella. Pero luego en la cama, con el tobillo envuelto en hielo, lo miró con una expresión que le rompió el alma cuando le susurró: «Si tienes algo de piedad en tu corazón, déjame en paz».

Terry contuvo el aliento al ver el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos.

–¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres? Ella alzó la barbilla en gesto orgulloso. Los ojos verdes le brillaban por las lágrimas.

–Sí.

–Entonces te doy mi palabra –aseguró él en voz baja.

Y dicho aquello se fue, cuando lo único que de verdad quería era estrecharla entre sus brazos y besar sus lágrimas. Aquel fue el primer momento infernal, y desde entonces había ido a peor.

Durante tres días solo había visto a Candy de lejos, mientras fotografiaba la finca. La había visto reírse con los chicos en el comedor e incluso charlar con el ama de llaves sobre sus nietos. Candy Grandchester… ¿una reina de hielo? Soltó una fría carcajada. Era encantadora y cálida con todo el mundo.

Excepto con él.

Cuando se cruzaban en el pasillo o en el establo, parecía mirar a través de él. Se había convertido en invisible para la mujer que más deseaba en la tierra.

Terry apretó las mandíbulas y se puso una camiseta limpia y unos vaqueros que sacó del armario. Se sentó en la cama y se calzó las botas de trabajo antes de bajar al comedor a desayunar. Encontró a la oronda ama de llaves, la señora Gutiérrez, poniendo cuencos con bollos recién horneados sobre la larga mesa. Los jóvenes mozos de cuadra la rodeaban, ruidosos. Cuando lo vieron le dieron los buenos días. Terry respondió con un gruñido y se dirigió a su lugar habitual, donde se sirvió un poco de café. Dio un sorbo y se quemó la lengua. Candy

–Buenos días –era la voz de.

Terry dejó la taza sobre la mesa y alzó la vista. Al verla se quedó sin aliento. Tenía el mismo aspecto profesional de siempre, con un traje de chaqueta color marfil y brillantes zapatos negros. Llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en su habitual moño tirante, unos pendientes de aro pequeños y un maletín. Terry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no caer de rodillas ante semejante belleza.

Candy se quedó paralizada cuando lo vio. Luego su mirada se volvió inescrutable y se dio la vuelta.

Terry se preguntó qué estaría pensando, si los últimos tres días habrían sido tan difíciles para ella como para él.

Los mozos de cuadra se pusieron de pie y la saludaron, acercándose para ver cómo se encontraba. Luego la acompañaron hasta su sitio al otro extremo de la larga mesa. Terry agarró con fuerza la taza de café para controlarse. Para él era un sentimiento extraño que la mujer que más deseaba lo ignorara. La señora Gutiérrez le llevó una bandeja y Candy se sirvió con calma. Terry la vio comer con apetito pastas, huevos fritos y jamón. La vio reírse con los chicos, que como siempre estaban alborotados y ruidosos.

–¿Podemos ver ya las fotos, señorita Grandchester? –preguntó uno de los chicos cuando Candy terminó su taza de té.

–Despejad la mesa –les pidió ella sonriendo.

La dejaron limpia en cuestión de segundos.

La señora Gutiérrez se acercó a ver cuál era la causa de tanta conmoción. Candy sacó un fajo de coloridas fotos del maletín negro de piel que tenía a los pies.

–Esto es solo una muestra de las fotos que he tomado hasta el momento –les advirtió–. La versión final será mucho mejor.

Dejó las fotos sobre la mesa y los chicos las agarraron. Al instante empezaron a alabar la belleza de las imágenes que había tomado de Santo Castillo.

–Dios mío, son preciosas –afirmó también la señora Gutiérrez–.

Son las fotos más bonitas que he visto en mi vida. ¿No le parece, señor? –preguntó mirando a Terry.

Candy clavó la mirada en Terry desde la otra punta de la mesa y él la escuchó contener el aliento. Se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Terry apretó las mandíbulas y se acercó. Agarró las fotos y las miró. Vio los paisajes de Santo Castillo, los campos dorados que rodeaban la finca, el bosque, los caballos en las cuadras, e incluso a los mozos trabajando. Vio a la señora Gutiérrez preparando la comida para siete hombres hambrientos.

Las fotos eran técnicamente perfectas. Y sin embargo no le conmovían. Faltaba algo. No tenían pasión.

–¿Y bien? –le preguntó Candy–. ¿Qué te parecen? Era la primera vez que le hablaba directamente en tres días, pero él no podía decirle lo que de verdad pensaba.

–Están muy bien –murmuró apartando las fotos a un lado y dándose la vuelta.

–No –la firmeza del tono de Candy lo detuvo–. No seas políticamente correcto. Quiero saber lo que piensas de verdad.

Terry se giró lentamente para mirarla.

–Creo que son poco interesantes –afirmó con voz pausada–.

Sinceramente, esperaba más de ti.

Ella parpadeó, claramente impactada.

–¿Cómo? –No hay pasión en esas fotos. No tienen calor ni vida –recogió las fotos de la mesa y las depositó delicadamente en sus manos–. Lo siento, pero no has conseguido captar la esencia de mi finca.

Ella se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

–¿No… no te gustan? –No he dicho eso –Terry sacudió la cabeza–. Las fotos son preciosas, pero no tienen vida –la miró directamente a los ojos–. Tus fotos están muertas, Candy.

Candy contuvo un gemido. Sentía como si la hubiera abofeteado en la cara.

«Tus fotos están muertas».

Nunca se había sentido tan vacía ni tan sola como durante los últimos tres días. La señora Gutiérrez se había ocupado de ella casi como una madre, preparándole algo de comer cuando fue a las ruinas del valle. Incluso los chicos cuidaron de ella, lo que le recordó a sus hermanos en la infancia. Parecían casi una familia, pero sentía un vacío en el corazón.

Echaba de menos a Terry.

No había tenido más pesadillas, lo cierto era que tenía la mente en blanco. Solo sentía vacío en el corazón mientras trataba de poner toda la energía en el trabajo, pero lo cierto era que apenas se fijaba en las imágenes que fotografiaba. Estaba únicamente concentrada en no correr a los brazos de Terry.

Así que esperó con corazón tembloroso el veredicto de este mientras miraba las fotos extendidas sobre la mesa. Rezó para que por alguna especie de milagro pensara que eran buenas.

«Lo siento, pero no has conseguido captar la esencia de mi finca».

Con su brutal juicio resonando por el comedor, Candy se lo quedó mirando, horrorizada. Los chicos salieron murmurando excusas relacionadas con el trabajo. Tras dirigirle a Terry una mirada de reproche, la señora Gutiérrez también salió del comedor cerrando suavemente tras de sí.

Candy lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–¿Por qué me has dicho algo tan cruel? –susurró. Sentía como si se estuviera ahogando–. ¿Estás tratando de hacerme daño por lo que pasó? Terry apretó las mandíbulas.

–¿Tan mala opinión tienes de mí? –le preguntó con aspereza–. No me gusta tener que decirte esto, créeme. Pero querías la verdad.

La verdad. La verdad era que Candy sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho. Pero veía en su rostro que no estaba tratando de hacerle daño. Realmente pensaba que su trabajo estaba muerto. Que era un bonito cadáver. Como la propia Candy.

Siempre había sabido que algún día se descubriría que su talento era un fraude. Se giró conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas.

–Debería irme.

Terry le agarró la muñeca.

–No te vayas.

Ella apartó la mano y guardó las fotos en la bolsa.

–¿Qué más podrías decirme? –Eres una fotógrafa brillante –aseguró él mirándola–. He visto tu trabajo. Puedes hacerlo mejor.

–Tal vez no pueda.

–Has observado Santo Castillo desde la distancia. Pero necesitas sentirlo. Necesitas vivirlo –los ojos de Terry le atravesaron el alma–. Tienes que venir a trabajar con los caballos.

Candy pensó en el heno, el sudor, el duro trabajo, en el riesgo de que se le corriera el maquillaje y dejara la cicatriz al descubierto. Y lo peor de todo, pensó en el tormento que supondría estar cerca de Terry.

–¿Por qué quieres que te ayude con los caballos? –Eres tú la que necesita ayuda –él alzó la mano y se la puso encima del corazón sin llegar a tocarle la blusa–. Tienes que entender la finca, sentirla aquí.

Candy alzó la vista. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su mano.

El corazón le latió con fuerza contra las costillas. Entonces él le tomó las manos entre la suyas.

–Ven conmigo hoy, Candy –le susurró–. Sin cámara. Solo tú.

Por un día mira con los ojos. Mira con el corazón.

–¿Por qué te importa tanto? Una sonrisa recorrió su boca sensual.

–Quiero que tus fotos de Santo Castillo deslumbren. Para que no quede duda de que mi cuadra es la mejor del mundo. Pero no es la única razón –aseguró con voz pausada–. Te miro y veo a una joven inocente y brillante herida por el mundo. Bajo tu apariencia fría veo un corazón roto.

Candy contuvo el aliento. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Él apretó las mandíbulas y sacudió la cabeza.

–Me pone furioso. Es como ver a un potro joven con el ánimo abatido. Candy trató de ocultar su emoción bajo el sarcasmo.

–¿Me estás comparando con un caballo? –Deja que te ayude –insistió Terry poniéndole una mano en el hombro–. Al menos déjame intentarlo.

Ella apretó los labios y se miró en sus ojos claros y brillantes.

–Pero ¿y si fracaso? –El fracaso es liberador. Eres lo bastante valiente como para fracasar y seguir adelante –aseguró él acercándose un poco más–. De hecho creo que tú preferirías morir antes que rendirte. Pero hay algo que debes recordar –aseguró rozándole la mejilla.

–¿Recordar qué? –jadeó Candy.

Terry le levantó la barbilla.

–Quién eras antes de que te rompieran el corazón.


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN CAPÍTULO MÁS... ESTO SE PONE CADA VEZ MÁS INTENSO...**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO. GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

** A PROPÓSITO , LES PLATICO QUE AHORA MISMO ME ACABO DE ENGANCHAR CON UN LIBRO...**

**ME ENCANTARÁ ADAPTARLO, PERO NO SE SÍ YA LO HAN ADAPTADO...**

**EL TÍTULO ORIGINAL DEL LIBRO ES "ELEANOR Y PARK" QUIZÁ ALGUNAS YA LO LEYERON...**

**Y SI ES ASÍ SABRÁN QUE NO ES UNA HISTORIA CON UN FINAL FELIZ... SIN EMBARGO CONFÍO EN PODER ADAPTARLA PARA LOGRAR UN FINAL COMO EL QUE A TODAS NOS GUSTA, POR SUPUESTO ESO SERÁ SI ES QUE NO SE HA HECHO YA LA ADAPTACIÓN...**

**ASÍ QUE SI ALGUIEN SABE ALGO POR FAVOR DÍGANME.**

**SI ME DAN LUZ VERDE, MAÑANA MISMO COMENZARÍAMOS.**

**SALUDOS Y LINDA NOCHE :)**

* * *

><p><strong>SIETE.<strong>

–¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó Candy mientras la guiaba a través del patio.

Terry sonrió seguro de sí mismo cuando abrió la puerta del establo antiguo.

–Al prado de la colina. Ahí es donde entrenamos a los potros.

Candy se detuvo en la puerta y miró con aprensión los enormes caballos que había dentro de las cuadras.

–Deberías cambiarte de ropa –le aconsejó una vez más Terry mirando el traje de chaqueta de marca y los brillantes zapatos negros.

–Si me marcho ahora perderé el coraje –reconoció ella.

Habían pasado casi veinte años desde que montó por última vez.

Fue el mismo día de agosto que decidió escaparse para ir a la fiesta que había en el pueblo. Aquel día se sentía muy poderosa. Sin miedo. Libre.

Pero aquella noche terminó con ella en el hospital y Albert arrestado por el asesinato de su padre. El veredicto fue homicidio involuntario en defensa propia y su hermano fue puesto en libertad, pero su familia no volvió a ser nunca la misma, y ella tampoco.

Tragó saliva. La última vez que montó a caballo era muy inocente. Demasiado joven.

Terry apareció por detrás y le puso las manos en los hombros.

Sintió su calor y su fuerza como un rayo de sol en la lluvia.

–¿Sabes montar? –Antes montaba –levantó despacio la mano para acariciar el hocico del caballo–. Solía correr mucho para seguirles el paso a mis hermanos mayores –detuvo el brazo en el aire sin llegar a tocar al animal–. Antes no tenía miedo –susurró.

–Puedes volver a no tenerlo.

Candy tragó saliva y lo miró.

–¿Puedo? ¿Puedo volver a ser aquella niña? –Sí –se apresuró a confirmarle él–. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es escoger el caballo adecuado. No a Pícaro, que es un bruto a pesar de su aspecto inocente. Mejor con Josefina. Es muy dulce y te cuidará como una madre.

Terry ensilló en un instante a la yegua y se volvió hacia ella. Candy lo miró a los ojos y de pronto le pareció que subirse a un caballo sería más fácil que estar cerca de él soportando la abrasadora mirada de sus ojos azules.

Ignoró la mano que él le tendía, le rodeó y puso un pie en el estribo antes de pasar la pierna por el lomo de la yegua moteada. Para sorpresa suya, descubrió que no había olvidado como se hacía. Su cuerpo todavía recordaba cómo apretar las piernas para sostenerse en la silla y cómo debía sujetar las riendas con la mano.

–Excelente –aprobó Terry–. No has olvidado cómo sentarte en un caballo –ensilló a toda prisa el caballo de una cuadra cercana y se subió con un único y grácil movimiento–. Sígueme.

Candy no podía apartar los ojos de él cuando salieron del establo. Clavó la vista en su musculosa espalda, en los muslos poderosos como troncos de árbol.

El viento les dio en la cara cuando salieron de la finca. Terry se giró para mirarla y con una sonrisa pícara urgió a su caballo al galope.

–¿A qué esperas? –gritó girándose hacia Candy, que seguía mirándolo embobada.

Entonces ella se dejó llevar por un impulso. Inclinándose sobre la yegua, apretó ligeramente los talones y el animal salió al galope con una excitación parecida a la suya. Enseguida estuvo al lado de Terry y le sonrió con coquetería. Soltó una carcajada feliz y le adelantó.

Escuchó la risa sorprendida de Terry detrás de ella y el ruido de los cascos de su caballo cuando se puso a su lado.

–El prado es por aquí –le gritó.

Candy se sentía extrañamente libre y con el corazón ligero.

Joven.

–¿Cómo pudiste dejar de montar? –le preguntó él con los ojos brillantes de felicidad–. ¿Cómo pudiste renunciar a esto? –¡No lo sé! –exclamó Candy.

Sentía como si hubiera estado veinte años dormida y se acabara de despertar en aquel momento.

Llegaron a una pradera situada en lo alto de las verdes colinas.

Imitando a Terry, se bajó de la montura sintiéndose algo mareada pero feliz cuando tocó suelo.

¿Eso era lo único que necesitaba para volver a ser la joven que fue, una cabalgada por el campo al lado de un hombre guapo? Y en ese caso, ¿por qué no lo había hecho antes? Terry pasó al interior de un enorme cobertizo y ella aprovechó para comprobar a escondidas cómo tenía el maquillaje en el espejo de bolsillo que llevaba en la chaqueta. Tenía el pelo alborotado pero el maquillaje seguía en su sitio. Tal vez trabajar en el campo no fuera tan difícil como temía.

Terry salió del cobertizo con una cuerda con lazo al cuello y luego metió al primero de los potros que estaba en el prado en el corral.

–Quédate aquí cerca –le dijo a Candy cuando ella trató de alejarse–. Lo vas a hacer tú.

Terry trabajó incansablemente durante horas entrenando a cada joven potro para que respondieran a las órdenes que daba con la voz o con gestos. Cuando devolvía un potro al prado, traía otro y así sucesivamente. Algunos animales obedecían, otros se negaban al principio. Pero Terry nunca perdía la paciencia. Trabajaba duro con cada uno de ellos. Finalmente se giró hacia ella y le tendió la cuerda con lazo.

–Ahora te toca a ti.

Candy sintió una oleada de terror.

–No, la verdad es que yo no… –Toma –le puso la cuerda en las manos–. Hazle moverse –le ordenó con voz tranquilizadora, como si la estuviera entrenando a ella tanto como al caballo.

Candy hizo todo lo posible por seguir las instrucciones de Terry, pero era una tarea muy exigente físicamente. El potro no obedecía sus órdenes. Se resistía y tiraba de la cuerda hasta que finalmente se la arrancó de las manos, desollándole la piel.

Terry trajo otro caballo. Y luego otro. Obligó a Candy a seguir intentándolo hasta que a ella solo le quedaron ganas de regresar a la casa y llorar sobre la cama.

Pero recordó las palabras de Terry: «Creo que tú preferirías morir antes que rendirte ». Así que no se rindió. Siguió intentándolo con determinación. La opinión de Terry se había vuelto importante para ella.

Cuando pararon para comer, a Candy le temblaba todo el cuerpo por el agotamiento.

–Llevaré el potro al prado –dijo él quitándole la cuerda de las manos.

–¿Ya hemos terminado? –Candy estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de alivio.

Pero Terry se limitó a reírse.

–El día no ha hecho más que empezar, cariño. Pero el tono de piel que tienes ahora te sienta bien –le sonrió–. Creo que estás empezando a entender lo que significa estar vivo.

Se sentaron bajo un árbol para tomarse los bocadillos que les había preparado la señora Gutiérrez, pero el almuerzo transcurrió demasiado rápido. Candy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas cuando volvió al trabajo. A medida que transcurría la tarde le iba doliendo más el cuerpo y se sentía más agotada y mareada. Tenía el traje sucio y desgarrado y los zapatos cubiertos de barro y destrozados. Y lo peor de todo era que estaba segura de que se le estaba empezando a derretir el maquillaje que le cubría la cicatriz.

El sol quemaba más cada vez. Y cuanto más cansada estaba Candy, menos inclinados parecían los potros a obedecerla.

Cuando Terry le llevó otro nuevo para que lo entrenara sintió deseos de gritar.

–¿Ves esta yegua? –Le preguntó él con dulzura. Nadie lo diría, pero su primer dueño la maltrataba. La he entrenado durante meses para enseñarle a no tener miedo –le puso la cuerda de la yegua en las manos–. Sujétala con fuerza.

Candy alzó los ojos para mirarlo y le dio la impresión de que su mirada reflejaba compasión.

–Se supone que yo soy como este caballo, ¿verdad? –le espetó tras tragar saliva.

Terry frunció el ceño.

–¿Cómo? –Vamos, fue maltratada en el pasado y está asustada. Es como yo.

Te estás ganando mi confianza, domándome como hiciste con ella. Eso de que soy una mujer valiente no es más que truco. ¡Todo es un truco! –¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte! –¡No te creo! –chilló sintiendo que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Una parte de ella sabía que estaba siendo injusta–. ¿Me estás torturando para divertirte, para llevarme finalmente a la cama? Terry la miró sin dar crédito.

–¿Te estoy torturando? –¡No necesito tu compasión! –Candy se sentía vulnerable–. No voy a caer en tus redes.

Conteniendo un sollozo, soltó la cuerda de la yegua y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

–¡No sueltes la cuerda! –la reprendió Terry.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. En cuanto la yegua se vio libre, salió corriendo al galope con la soga flotando al viento.

Terry persiguió al animal, agarró la cuerda, la consoló con caricias y palabras dulces y luego la llevó al corral. Cuando volvió al lado de Candy tenía los puños apretados y el cuerpo tenso.

–Te he ensillado el caballo. Vuelve a la casa.

¿Quería librarse de ella? –De acuerdo –murmuró Candy sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Terry se acercó más y le dijo con voz dura: –Estaba tratando de ayudarte, ¿sabes? Estaba tratando de no ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida. Pero que sea como tú quieres. Vuelve a tu mundo solitario. Disfruta de tu aislamiento.

Candy se estremeció. Había conseguido lo que quería. Lo había alejado de ella. Terry se había rendido, tal y como ella esperaba.

Siempre apartaba de sí a todo el mundo, tarde o temprano.

–De acuerdo –repitió limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño mientras se daba la vuelta.

–¿Qué te pasa en la cara? –le preguntó Terry con hosquedad a su espalda.

Candy se quedó paralizada. Se dio cuenta entonces que debía haberse quitado el último rastro de maquillaje. Le había visto la cicatriz. Sabía lo vulnerable y fea que en realidad era.

–No es nada –dijo apretando el paso para marcharse de allí a toda prisa.

Le escuchó acercarse a ella por detrás.

–Para –le ordenó–. Déjame verte la cara.

Candy quería echarse al suelo y llorar. Le había dado el beso de toda una vida. Durante el espacio de unas breves horas casi había llegado a creer que eran amigos. Sin embargo, eso sería lo único que recordaría de ella. El monstruo de la cicatriz.

Candy se dio lentamente la vuelta.

–Oh, Dios mío –Terry contuvo el aliento y se acercó más–. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Bajo el sol inclemente, Candy se levantó el flequillo y alzó la cara para que pudiera ver la profunda cicatriz roja que le cruzaba la cara.

–¿Estás satisfecho? –las lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas–.

Esto es lo que de verdad soy. Un monstruo. ¿Por qué me has dado esperanzas de que podría llegar a ser algo más que esto? Terry se la quedó mirando con expresión de asombro. Ella vio en sus ojos horror y disgusto.

Conteniendo un sollozo, Candy se dio la vuelta y corrió a ciegas cruzando la valla de madera en dirección al bosque.

«Esto es lo que de verdad soy».

Sus acongojadas palabras todavía resonaban en los oídos de Terry mientras se la quedaba mirando, abrumado por la visión de su bella y estropeada cara. Aquella fea línea roja le cruzaba desde la frente hasta la mejilla como una serpiente venenosa.

«Un monstruo».

El corazón le latía con fuerza en el cuello. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Se había hecho la cicatriz en un accidente? ¿O había sido la mano del hombre? Terry aspiró con fuerza el aire y salió corriendo tras ella. Pero esa vez Candy fue más rápida de lo que él esperaba. No quería que la pillara. Terry llegó al bosque y la vio más adelante con su largo cabello al viento. Consiguió ponerse a su altura en el otro extremo del bosque y la llevó hacia el prado luminoso que había al lado.

–¡Suéltame! –gritó ella.

–No –afirmó Terry agarrándole con más fuerza las muñecas.

Candy se retorció y dio patadas mientras él la llevaba entre los árboles hacia un colorido campo de amapolas rojas. Una vez allí la miró sin soltarla. Parecía enloquecida. Tenía las mejillas rojas, el moño deshecho, una pernera del pantalón rajada y la chaqueta color marfil sucia de barro.

Al tenerla tan cerca podía ver cada detalle de la línea escarlata que le atravesaba el rostro. Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, sino lo que había bajo la cicatriz: la angustia del tembloroso rostro de Candy.

–¿Qué quieres? –exclamó ella–. ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme daño? –¡Sólo quiero ayudarte! –No puedes –Candy sacudió la cabeza mientras las lágrimas le caían por el rostro quemado por el sol–. Nadie puede.

Estaba tan bella entre las flores que a él se le encogió el corazón.

–¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes.

–Por favor. Cuéntamelo.

–Duele demasiado –susurró Candy–. Es mejor estar adormecida.

–No –se apresuró a decir él poniéndole las manos en los hombros–.

El dolor es la forma de saber que uno está vivo. Si tienes miedo a sufrir nunca conocerás la felicidad.

Candy giró la vista hacia las verdes montañas que se unían con el ancho cielo azul. Luego volvió a mirarlo.

–Tú crees que soy dura, distante y fría –sacudió la cabeza. Los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas–. No siempre he sido así. Mi padre tuvo ocho hijos de cinco mujeres distintas. Nos odiaba a todos. Apartó de su lado a nuestras madres por la fuerza, la muerte o la locura. Pero nosotros no podíamos irnos.

Candy parpadeó y se miró las manos.

–Pegaba a mis hermanos con la mínima excusa. Pero a mí no, a mí nunca. Me parecía demasiado a mi madre. Me consideraba una afortunada –apartó la mirada–. A los catorce años decidí que sería divertido escaparme a una fiesta vestida con minifalda para ver si los chicos del pueblo se fijaban en mí.

Terry apretó las mandíbulas.

–¿Y se fijaron? Candy se dejó caer bruscamente de rodillas en el campo de amapolas rojas y flores púrpuras y miró hacia el cielo azul.

–Mi hermano me mandó a casa desde la fiesta para protegerme.

Pero me encontré con mi padre, que estaba borracho y acababa de regresar de un día de caza poco satisfactorio –parpadeó–. Cuando me vio se puso furioso. Me gritó y alzó la fusta. Me dijo que era una zorra y que ningún chico volvería a mirarme.

Terry sintió una rabia cegadora. Pero ella lo estaba mirando, esperando su reacción. Así que apretó los puños e hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse a su lado entre las flores.

–Sigue –le pidió.

Candy suspiró.

–Mi hermano mayor me salvó –dijo–. Albert empujó a mi padre y le quitó la fusta de la mano. Mi padre cayó hacia atrás y se dio con la cabeza en el primer escalón. Murió casi al instante. Y nosotros nos alegramos –murmuró–. Todos nos alegramos.

–Lo siento –dijo él en voz baja. Todavía tenía los puños apretados y quería pegar a alguien.

–Ahora ya lo sabes –Candy se miró las manos–. Ahora ya sabes lo fea que soy en realidad.

Terry se la quedó mirando.

–¿Fea? –le agarró con fuerza los hombros–. No eres fea. Eres hermosa y fuerte.

Candy apartó la vista y susurró: –Tenías razón. Me gusta esconderme detrás de una cámara. Hace que me sienta invisible. Así que tras vivir unos años sola en la mansión fui a la universidad a estudiar fotografía. Pero mi tutor, el hombre que yo pensaba que era mi amigo, trató de seducirme a pesar de que me doblaba la edad. Cuando lo rechacé me dijo que era monstruosa. Dijo que nadie podría amar nunca a una mujer marcada como yo. Dijo que solo había tratado de seducirme por pena.

Terry contuvo el aliento.

–¿Estás hablando de Patrick Arbuthnot? Ella apartó la mirada. Fue suficiente respuesta.

–Ese hombre vino a la gala solidaria hace unos años –continuó Terry–. Cuando me negué a venderle el caballo que quería, alardeó de haber sido tu primer amante. Creo que estaba tratando de impresionarme –apretó las mandíbulas–. Si quieres que le dé una paliza, no tienes más que decirlo.

Candy se rió de forma sorpresiva y luego sacudió la cabeza.

–Tenía treinta años más que yo y pesaba más de ciento veinte kilos. Murió el año pasado de un ataque al corazón cuando estaba en la cama con una modelo ucraniana –aspiró con fuerza el aire. Pero lo que dijo sobre mí era cierto. Nadie podrá amar de verdad a un monstruo marcado como yo.

Terry soltó una palabrota.

–Eres preciosa. Tienes talento. Eres cariñosa y amable. Yo nunca he deseado a una mujer tanto como a ti, Candy –aseguró con tono áspero.

Vio cómo ella parpadeaba, la escuchó aspirar el aire con fuerza.

–¿Sigues pensando que soy guapa? –susurró ella–. ¿Incluso con esto? Él se inclinó hacia delante y le recorrió la cicatriz con la yema de los dedos.

–Esto es solo una pequeña parte de ti. Eres mucho más que esto.

Eres esto –dijo pasándole las yemas por la mejilla intacta–. Y esto –le acarició el largo y suave cuello antes de dirigirse hacia el carnoso labio inferior–. Y esto.

La sintió temblar bajo sus caricias. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla que no podía soportarlo. Pero hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse. Había prometido que no la besaría. Así que dejó caer la mano y se dio la vuelta.

Entonces, como si fuera un milagro, sintió la suave mano de Candy en la mejilla dándole la vuelta. Tuvo una breve visión de sus ojos brillando como una neblina de verano.

Y luego ella lo besó.

Sintió el temblor de su boca cuando sus labios se abrieron. Sintió la suavidad de su piel. Se estremeció al devolverle el beso con toda la fuerza de su deseo. Gimió. Necesitaba más de ella. La necesitaba toda.

Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer. La estrechó entre sus brazos.

–Te deseo, Candy –jadeó–. Creo que me moriré si no te tengo.

Sus ojos verdes lo miraron con confianza y pasión. Le puso las manos en las mejillas y lo besó con tembloroso deseo. Terry la colocó debajo de su cuerpo y la tumbó en medio de las flores rojas y púrpuras.

No podía esperar más.


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA CHICAS, NO QUISE HACERLAS ESPERAR, SE QUE SE QUEDARON PICADAS CON EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS PARA ADULTOS.**

* * *

><p><strong>OCHO.<strong>

Cuando Terry la colocó sobre las flores, Candy sintió la tierra húmeda bajo el destrozado traje, sintió el calor de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Estaba en un sueño.

Cuando le dijo que era preciosa y vio la verdad brillar en su hermoso rostro, no había podido evitar besarlo. Ahora sentía las manos deslizándose sobre su piel, acariciándole la cara quemada por el sol. Los pétalos de las amapolas se le entrelazaban en el pelo.

La besó con tanta pasión que Candy no supo dónde terminaba ella y dónde empezaba él. Los labios de Terry se movían sobre los suyos y le acariciaba delicadamente el cuello con las yemas de los dedos. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se le endurecieron los pezones mientras jadeaba y se agarraba a él. Las fuertes manos de Terry se deslizaron hacia su escote. Ella contuvo el aliento esperando a que las metiera por debajo de la camisa de seda, pero las puso por encima de la chaqueta de lino y le cubrió los altos y firmes senos.

Terry se apartó jadeando para mirarla.

–¿Crees que no eres guapa, Candy? ¿Crees que no mereces ser amada? –susurró–. Déjame demostrártelo.

La besó largamente y con pasión hasta que ella sintió que se perdía en su propio deseo. Lo miró a la cara. Se le habían escapado algunos mechones de la cinta de cuero que llevaba al cuello, otorgándole el aspecto de un pirata del siglo XVIII.

Tenía los ojos oscuros de deseo por ella. En algún lugar de la mente, Candy supo que entregarle la virginidad a un playboy le rompería el corazón. Pero no pudo apartarlo de sí. Necesitaba su calor, su luz, sus caricias. Necesitaba sentir. Vivir.

Terry le acarició el rostro con las yemas de los pulgares, haciéndola estremecerse bajo el caluroso sol.

–No odies tu cicatriz. Es una medalla al honor. Es bonita.

Ella soltó una carcajada de incredulidad.

–Es verdad –insistió Terry–. Revela tu fuerza y tu valor, una belleza más grande que la de una piel sin mácula. Te besaría todas las cicatrices que tuvieras.

A Candy le latió con fuerza el corazón. ¿Podría ser su cicatriz algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa y no algo que ocultar? Tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios. Temblando ante su propia osadía, se levantó el pelo para revelar una cicatriz en la base del cuello.

–Tengo otra aquí –susurró.

Terry sonrió antes de inclinar la cabeza para besarle el cuello.

Cuando se incorporó, Candy se quitó tímidamente la desgarrada chaqueta de lino dejando al descubierto la blanca camisola de seda que llevaba debajo. Señaló la larga cicatriz que tenía en el antebrazo derecho.

–Y aquí.

Terry le tomó el delicado brazo entre las manos y le besó suavemente la cicatriz. Ella sintió cómo sus labios le acariciaban la piel, sintió el deslizar de la lengua por la piel dañada. Luego se retiró y sus ojos la devoraron como si estuviera a punto de arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor entre las flores.

Tendría que estar aterrorizada. Pero no tenía ningún miedo, se sentía como la joven de catorce años que había sido. La joven que no tenía miedo de perseguir lo que más deseaba.

Se bajó el escote de la camisa de seda para mostrar un poco de piel.

–Aquí.

Terry le besó la apagada cicatriz que le recorría la parte superior del pecho desnudo. Estuvo a punto de gemir de placer, de tensión y deseo. Ningún hombre había llegado tan lejos con ella.

–Te deseo –susurró Terry sosteniéndole la cara–. Nunca he esperado tanto por ninguna mujer, Candy.

Ella sintió sus labios duros y hambrientos cuando la besó. Sintió las yemas de sus dedos acariciándole suavemente el cuerpo, el cuello, la cintura, y se olvidó de respirar. Lo necesitaba más que el aire.

Contuvo el aliento cuando le besó lentamente el cuello y el hombro desnudo, deslizándole las manos bajo la tela. Se le endurecieron los pezones y él movió la boca para succionarlo a través de la seda.

Candy se le agarró a los hombros mientras gemía en voz alta. Él le levantó los brazos para quitarle la camisa. Lo siguiente fue el sujetador blanco de encaje. Tenía la parte superior del torso completamente desnuda cuando la volvió a tumbar entre las flores.

Terry se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos, maravillado, murmurando palabras incomprensibles de reverencia. Y luego se quitó rápidamente la camisa. Parecía un dios antiguo de la guerra y la pasión. El vello oscuro le cubría los músculos del pecho y la planicie del vientre. Tenía los hombros anchos y poderosos y los brazos, fuertes.

Apoyó el cuerpo contra el de Candy y le cubrió los labios con los suyos en un beso de seducción y fuego. Deslizó las manos por su cuerpo semidesnudo, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel desnuda.

Le succionó el lóbulo de las orejas y la besó entre los senos antes de deslizarle la lengua por el vientre desnudo. Luego le levantó las piernas para que le rodeara con ellas las caderas.

Candy sintió su dureza a través de las múltiples capas de tela.

Resultaba inconfundible. Le sintió duro y pesado contra ella y de pronto Terry dejó escapar una palabrota. Terry tardó unos instantes en recordar cómo se hablaba.

–¿Qué… qué pasa? Él la miró furioso apretando las mandíbulas.

–Tenemos que parar. Nunca pensé que… No estoy preparado.

¡Maldición! Ella le sentía duro como una roca a través de las braguitas y de los vaqueros de Terry.

–A mí me parece que estás más que preparado.

–No he traído preservativos –le espetó él enfadado.

Candy lo miró y soltó una carcajada.

–¿Quieres decir que no llevas uno en la cartera? ¿Tú, el playboy contra el que todo el mundo me había advertido? –Es un error que pronto rectificaré –se puso de pie y le volvió a poner la camisa.

Recogió el resto de la ropa, hizo una bola con ella y, levantó a Candy y, apoyándola contra el pecho desnudo, salió con decisión del prado en dirección al bosque.

–¡Bájame! –protestó ella–. ¡Puedo caminar! –No te bajaré hasta que estés en mi cama –afirmó Terry sin ralentizar el paso mientras cruzaba el bosque–. No voy a darte la posibilidad de que cambies de opinión.

Una vez en el prado, la colocó sobre la yegua que había ensillado para ella y luego se subió detrás. Dejó la ropa arrugada en la alforja de la silla y rodeó a Candy con los brazos. Tiró de las riendas y clavó los talones en los costados del animal.

La yegua se lanzó al galope y Candy apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Terry. Cerró los ojos y escuchó el latido de su corazón, sintiéndose protegida entre sus brazos. Galoparon entre los árboles hacia los dorados campos que rodeaban la finca.

Cuando llegaron al patio, Terry detuvo a la yegua con un silbido.

Le entregó las riendas a uno de los mozos del establo y se bajó. Sin molestarse en explicarse, levantó a Candy con sus fuertes brazos.

Ella vio de reojo la expresión de asombro del chico cuando Terry la llevó hacia la casa.

A él no le falló el paso cuando subió las escaleras con ella. Estaban en su dormitorio antes de que Candy tuviera tiempo para ajustar la vista de la luz del sol a la oscura frialdad del interior. Parpadeó y vio el dormitorio, que era como el suyo pero amueblado de forma masculina y espartana.

Terry la dejó sobre la enorme cama y la miró. Con el pecho desnudo, estaba increíblemente guapo. El resto del mundo desapareció. Solo podía verlo a él. Solo lo deseaba a él.

Aunque la destruyera.

Terry la reclinó contra las almohadas. La besó y Candy sintió sus manos tirándole de la camisa. Le arrancó la seda con las manos desnudas y la tiró al suelo.

–¡No me destroces la ropa! –jadeó.

–Quiero que te lo quites todo –gruñó él–. Ahora.

Se colocó encima de ella y deslizó las manos por su cuerpo, acariciándole los senos desnudos y el liso vientre. Terry la miró a los ojos mientras le bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones y se los bajaba por las caderas antes de arrojarlos al suelo.

Candy abrió los labios en gesto de asombro cuando él se arrodilló a los pies de la cama.

Le abrió las piernas con brusquedad y le besó el interior de los muslos desnudos. Le cubrió el monte que tenía entre las piernas por encima de la ropa interior, haciendo que arqueara la espalda para recibirlo. Candy cerró los ojos y se agarró a las sábanas de algodón con los puños como si temiera salir disparada por los aires. La boca de Terry se dirigió hacia el extremo de la tela de algodón y le lamió justo debajo del elástico. Luego le quitó las braguitas y ella jadeó porque se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda sobre la enorme cama.

Ningún hombre la había visto antes así.

Abrió los ojos.

Al ver el deseo en los de Terry contuvo el aliento. Despacio, sin apartar la mirada de la suya, Terry se quitó los vaqueros y los calzoncillos. Se arrodilló desnudo a su lado sobre la cama. Candy se quedó boquiabierta ante su belleza masculina. Estaba duro y más que dispuesto para ella. Pero era muy grande. ¿Cómo iba a entrar en ella? ¿Le haría daño? Emitiendo un gemido, Terry inclinó la cabeza para besarla largamente en la boca.

–Mírame –le susurró mordiéndole el labio inferior–. Y pregúntame si creo que eres guapa.

No hizo falta que ella se lo preguntara. La prueba física de su deseo salía disparada como una flecha de su cuerpo.

–Tócame –le pidió él con voz ronca–. Y pregúntame si te deseo.

Candy no había visto nunca antes a un hombre desnudo, ni mucho menos lo había tocado. Extendió tímidamente la yema de un dedo y le acarició desde la punta hacia abajo. Terry se retorció ante su contacto. Sintiéndose más confiada, lo agarró con dulzura. Él gimió.

Era muy grande y duro. Cuando Candy miró maravillada hacia su hermoso rostro, Terry tenía la expresión tensa, como si estuviera tratando de mantener el control.

–Me deseas –susurró ella.

Y era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Terry la miró tumbada sobre su cama. Candy se dio cuenta de que podía ver todas las cicatrices de su cuerpo. Todo lo que la cirugía y el tiempo no habían curado, Todo lo que había escondido durante veinte años.

Pero para sorpresa suya, no tenía miedo. No estaba avergonzada. A ojos de Terry era bella.

Terry descendió sobre ella y lo sintió por todo el cuerpo. Lo sintió entre las piernas, deslizándose hacia su entrada más secreta, exigiendo paso. Le cubrió los senos mientras le succionaba los pezones y la acariciaba. Ella trató de tomar aire cuando sintió que unos dedos se adentraban hacia su interior. La sedujo mientras le lamía y le acariciaba el cuerpo. Finalmente, cuando estaba medio loca de deseo, Terry le puso la cabeza entre las piernas y la saboreó profundamente con la lengua.

Candy gritó y arqueó la espalda ante aquella oleada electrizante de placer. El impacto era muy intenso. Trató de apartarse, pero Terry la mantuvo allí con las manos, sometiéndola a un placer como nunca antes había conocido. La lamió suavemente en círculos hasta que se retorció en agonía. La tensión resultaba insoportable y el placer era cada vez mayor. Se agarró al pelo de Terry y trató de apartarlo antes de… Pero él no la dejó escapar. El mundo de Candy hizo explosión en un abanico de colores. Gritó el nombre de Terry y él se movió y se colocó un preservativo con movimiento rápido antes de poner un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo y posicionarse entre sus piernas.

La penetró con un único y brusco movimiento.

Candy sintió una punzada de dolor agudo, y oyó cómo él tomaba aire al romper aquella inesperada barrera en su interior.

–¿Candy? –le preguntó con voz estrangulada–. ¿Cómo es posible… que seas virgen? Ella apartó la cabeza y cerró los ojos ante la repulsión que imaginó haber escuchado en su voz.

Terry empezó a retirarse, pero ella no podía soportar que aquello terminara así.

–¡No soy virgen! –susurró agarrándole los hombros y sujetándolo en su interior–. Ya no.

–No quiero hacerte daño –afirmó él en voz baja.

–Es demasiado tarde –le dijo ella–. Ya está hecho.

–Si hubiera sabido que eras virgen… –No te pares ahora –le suplicó Candy sacudiendo la cabeza y conteniendo las lágrimas–. Por favor, no me dejes así.

Terry cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza el aire antes de volver a introducirse lentamente en ella. Lo hizo con suavidad, centímetro a centímetro. Apretó las mandíbulas para tratar de mantener el control.

Candy apretó los dientes y se preparó para el esperado dolor, pero mientras él se movía lentamente en su interior la sorprendió una nueva sensación que se situaba por encima del dolor. El placer volvió a crecer en ella como una nube oscura de tormenta en un día de verano. Fue creciendo hasta llegar al punto de hacer explosión. La llenó profundamente. Con cada embestida se introducía más, pero Candy veía en la tensión de su cuerpo que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el control.

Los últimos vestigios de dolor desaparecieron y la tensión que se le acumulaba en la parte inferior del vientre empezó a crecer. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y alzó las caderas para recibir cada embestida. Era muy grande, muy duro, y gritó al sentir un placer tan intenso que casi parecía dolor mientras el mundo se oscurecía.

Cuando Candy volvió en sí unos instantes más tarde se encontró acurrucada contra el cuerpo desnudo de Terry, envuelta en el poderoso refugio de sus brazos. Lo miró con asombro. Parecía como si un tornado hubiera atravesado la cama. Las blancas sábanas y la colcha estaban revueltas.

Candy suspiró maravillada, no podía creer lo que acababa de vivir. Apretó la mejilla contra el pecho desnudo de Terry y sintió el ritmo de su respiración. Se sentía más cerca de él que de nadie sobre la tierra. Sonrió feliz y en paz.

Y de pronto el corazón se le detuvo prácticamente dentro del pecho.

Terry era un playboy. Todas las satisfacciones que acababa de darle eran caramelos envenenados. Se había dejado llevar, rindiéndose a su conquista. Terry la tenía en sus manos, pero ¿cuánto tiempo duraría su interés en ella? ¿Un día? ¿Dos? ¿Se habría cansado ya? Se acababa de entregar a un hombre que siempre perdía el interés por las mujeres después de haberse acostado con ellas.

Le había dado su virginidad. Su confianza. ¿Su corazón? No. Candy se estremeció. Dios, no podía ser tan estúpida. No le entregaría su corazón a un hombre que la abandonaría en cuestión de días. O de horas.

–¿Y ahora qué? Todavía medio dormido, Terry abrió los ojos con indolencia al escuchar la temblorosa voz de Candy. Los dos estaban todavía desnudos y tumbados sobre la cama. Sonrió para sus adentros. Dios, nunca había sentido tanta pasión por ninguna mujer. Bajo la imagen fría y reservada de Candy había más fuego del que imaginaba.

Cuando la besó por primera vez en el prado, creyó que iba a morir si no la tenía. Pero hacer el amor con Candy superaba sus expectativas más atrevidas.

Y de pronto, para asombro suyo…, ella quería más.

–¿«Y ahora qué»? –repitió él con una sonrisa en los labios mirándola–. Ahora bajaremos a cenar.

–Nos hemos acostado –señaló Candy.

–Sí –murmuró Terry besándole la sien–. Ya me he dado cuenta.

Pero el hermoso rostro de Terry tenía una expresión de tristeza.

–Debes tener un procedimiento habitual después de acostarte con una mujer. ¿Cómo termina? Terry parpadeó. ¿El procedimiento habitual? Sí, tenía uno.

Después de hacer el amor con una mujer bella a la que apenas conocía, siempre se vestía, le decía que nunca olvidaría aquella noche, se marchaba del hotel y en seguida la olvidaba.

Pero eso era distinto. Se trataba de Candy. Era virgen y le había hecho el amor en su propia cama. Y lo más importante de todo: la conocía. Por primera vez en su vida se había hecho amigo de una mujer antes de acostarse con ella. Se había visto obligado a esperar tanto para seducirla, había tenido que luchar tanto para conquistarla, que había empezado a encariñarse.

–Dime –Candy respiró hondo y curvó los labios hacia abajo–.

¿Ahora qué? –No lo sé –respondió él. Y para tratar de apartar a un lado la pregunta, sonrió con picardía–. Siempre podemos volver a hacerlo.

Pero Candy se apartó de él.

–Hablo en serio –insistió.

–Yo también –verla desnuda en su cama era la culminación de todos sus sueños.

Acarició su suave piel y sintió que volvía a ponerse duro. ¿Cómo era posible? Normalmente perdía interés en una mujer nada más acostarse con ella. Pero esa vez, en lugar de sentirse saciado, no quería dejar que Candy se fuera.

La besó suavemente en la coronilla y aquel pequeño gesto provocó otro escalofrío de deseo en él.

–¿Cómo es posible que fueras todavía virgen, Candy? –le preguntó en voz baja.

Ella tragó saliva. Cruzándose de brazos, miró hacia el techo.

–Ya lo sé. Es patético, ¿verdad? La mayoría de las mujeres de mi edad tienen novio, marido, niños. Yo nunca he tenido nada. Ni a nadie.

–¿Y por qué me has escogido a mí? –susurró sin terminar de creérselo.

Candy lo miró durante un largo instante y finalmente dijo: –Muchos hombres me han perseguido, pero ninguno era como tú.

Tú me has conquistado por tu entrega y por tu habilidad. No he podido resistirme. Al final no quería resistirme –suspiró–. ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres que me quede? Terry frunció el ceño sin entender.

–¿En la cama? Todo el tiempo que quieras.

Candy lo miró entre las sombras y luego soltó una abrupta carcajada. Entonces se incorporó y le clavó la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

–Seamos sinceros y llamemos a las cosas por su nombre –afirmó con frialdad–. Esto ha sido una aventura de una noche.

–No –Terry se sentó al instante a su lado–. No es una aventura de una noche. Eso no es lo que yo quiero.

Candy dejó escapar el aire y la frialdad de su mirada desapareció. De pronto parecía vulnerable y tremendamente joven.

–¿Ah, no? Terry soltó una palabrota entre dientes.

–Dios mío, Candy, no deseo a ninguna otra mujer. Te deseo solo a ti. ¿No lo sabes ya a estas alturas? Nunca he tenido que esforzarme tanto por conquistar a una mujer. No quiero que salgas de mi cama.

Apenas he podido disfrutar de ti.

Ella lo miró y se humedeció los labios.

–Entonces… me quedaré. Hasta el sábado que acabe mi trabajo aquí –se apresuró a añadir–. Cuando haya concluido la gala, me marcharé de Santo Castillo.

Terry torció el gesto.

–Puedes quedarte más tiempo.

–No, mejor no –Candy se levantó de la cama desnuda y agarró el pantalón de lino y la camisa de seda que estaba arrugada en el suelo.

–Quiero una respuesta –aseguró él.

Entonces Candy se detuvo, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes.

–La gente no cambia, Terry –susurró–. Yo lo he aprendido a las malas. Mi padre era una bestia. Mi tutor era un mentiroso. Los dos me trataron de forma distinta al principio. Mi padre pegaba a mis hermanos pero a mí no. Patrick les mentía a los demás, pero a mí no.

Yo creía que era especial y, al final, me trataron como a los demás.

–Yo no soy como Arbuthnot ni como tu padre –aseguró enfadado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

–Te equivocas. Independientemente de lo que pienses ahora, algún día me tratarías como a las demás mujeres. Me harías daño. Y ya te he dado demasiado –se dio la vuelta con la ropa en la mano–. Si fuera lista me marcharía ahora mismo.

Terry se puso de pie de un salto y le agarró la muñeca.

–No –gruñó.

–No estamos hechos el uno para el otro –Candy sonrió con tristeza–. Tú amas esta finca y no te gusta salir de ella y yo nunca he tenido un hogar.

–¿Por qué tenemos que decidir ahora cómo va a terminar esta historia? –Terry la miró fijamente–. ¿Por qué no disfrutarla mientras dure? Ella contuvo las lágrimas.

–Me preguntaste cómo era posible que fuera virgen a los treinta y tres años: porque no dejo que nadie se acerque a mí. No entrego mi corazón fácilmente.

¿Su corazón? Terry frunció el ceño.

–No hemos hablado de amor. Estamos hablando de sexo.

–Sé que para ti no es lo mismo, pero para mí… –Candy sacudió la cabeza–. Por eso tengo que marcharme. Antes de… –los ojos le brillaron cuando respiró hondo–. Antes de enamorarme de ti.

Él abrió los ojos de par en par. Candy sacudió la cabeza y se rió.

–No hace falta que me mires así. No te preocupes, sé que eres el peor hombre del que podría enamorarme. Nunca le serás fiel a ninguna mujer. Y yo no podría soportar otra traición, Terry.

Él torció el gesto.

–Candy… –No hay nada más que decir –lo silenció ella poniéndole los dedos en los labios–. Sabes que tengo razón. Disfrutaremos del resto de la semana y luego nos diremos adiós.

Terry tragó saliva. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón, pero en aquel momento no podía soportar la idea de que lo dejara. Todavía no.

Sacudió con decisión la cabeza.

–Quédate una semana más después de la gala –le pidió–. Eso no hará que te enamores de mí –trató de sonreír–. No soy tan adorable.

Candy se rió sin ganas y luego negó con la cabeza.

–No puedo –aseguró–. Necesitaré una semana en Londres para editar las fotos de Santo Castillo y luego viajo inmediatamente a Argentina para hacer un trabajo para una revista geográfica –aspiró con fuerza el aire. Nuestra aventura, o como quieras llamarla, debe terminar cuando me marche el sábado. Será un corte limpio y ninguno de los dos saldrá herido. ¿De acuerdo? Terry suspiró.

–De acuerdo –dijo con pesadumbre–. Cuatro días.

Aquello no le gustaba, no le gustaba en absoluto, pero no podía discutir nada de lo que Candy había dicho. No quería hacerle daño, aunque probablemente se lo haría.

Cuatro días serían suficientes. Él haría que lo fueran. Y luego la olvidaría como a las demás.

¿Verdad? Terry entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

–Solo cuatro días –dijo con dulzura–. Hagamos que cada minuto valga la pena. Tenemos el resto de la noche.

–Pero yo me muero de hambre –rió ella.

–Yo también –Terry la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó.

Candy suspiró y se derritió. Dejó caer la ropa al suelo y él sonrió para sus adentros porque sabía que iba a salirse con la suya.

Entonces escucharon unas voces abajo. Los mozos se dirigían haciendo ruido al comedor.

Candy se apartó de sus brazos.

–Deberíamos bajar –dijo sonrojándose–. Todo el mundo se preguntará qué estamos haciendo si no vamos a cenar.

–Que se lo pregunten –Terry le acarició la mejilla y sonrió–. Le pediremos a la señora Gutiérrez que nos suba algo de cenar. No tenemos por qué vestirnos siquiera.

Se miraron desnudos el uno al otro. Pero por una vez, Terry no se fijó en su cuerpo. Tomó las manos de Candy entre las suyas y observó maravillado su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos verdes eran como dos lagos de luz.

Sintió su calor, escuchó el susurro de su respiración en la penumbra. Se dio cuenta de que ya no veía la cicatriz de su rostro. Lo único que veía era su belleza, la interior y la externa.

Nunca había sentido algo así con anterioridad.

Dejó caer las manos de Candy y se dio la vuelta.

–Si vamos a bajar a cenar, será mejor que me dé una ducha.

–Te voy a echar de menos –susurró ella a su espalda antes de echarse a reír–. ¿No es ridículo? ¿Cómo voy a echarte de menos los diez minutos que vas a estar en el baño? Cuatro días, solo cuatro días… y el reloj avanzaba. Terry ignoró el nudo que sentía en la garganta, se dio la vuelta y cruzó la habitación en tres zancadas.

–No me echarás de menos, cariño –la miró y el cuerpo se le puso duro–. Voy a llevarte conmigo.


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA CHICAS, LES PLATICO QUE YA FALTA MUY POQUITO PARA TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA, SON ONCE CAPÍTULOS...**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO LES GUSTE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, MAÑANA NO SE SI PODRE PUBLICAR MAÑANA, PROMETO HACER TODO LO POSIBLE, PERO SI NO, PUES YA NOS LEEREMOS EL DOMINGO...**

**LINDA NOCHE**

* * *

><p><strong>NUEVE.<strong>

Candy escuchó la acompasada respiración de Terry mientras la sostenía desnuda contra su pecho en la cama. Miró sus dedos entrelazados e iluminados por la dorada luz del amanecer.

Cada hora, cada minuto que había pasado con él durante los dos últimos días había acrecentado su felicidad. Nunca imaginó que la vida pudiera ser tan maravillosa.

La cámara y el equipo fotográfico se habían quedado en su habitación llenándose de polvo. Se había dedicado a vivir la cálida y exigente vida de la finca, ocupándose de los caballos, dando largos paseos por los campos y sintiendo el viento y el sol en la cara. Incluso recogió verduras de la huerta y sintió la tierra en los dedos. Había tomado muchas fotos, pero con una cámara digital más pequeña, la que podía llevar en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros.

Ser la amante de Terrence era su prioridad.

La noche anterior a las doce, cuando los trabajadores llevaban ya mucho tiempo dormidos, a Terry y a ella les entró de pronto hambre tras cuatro horas haciendo el amor. Así que bajaron a la cocina y Terry se empeñó en enseñarle a preparar una paella.

–Por si alguna vez quieres cocinar para mí –le dijo con sonrisa pícara mientras la ayudaba.

–¿Cocinar para ti? –bromeó Candy mirándolo indignada–. Soy una mujer muy ocupada. Tú deberías cocinar para mí.

–Me encantaría –susurró él acercándose–. Cada vez que te veo entro en ebullición.

La besó con ansia. Y luego apartó los cacharros, los tiró al suelo y la acorraló contra la encimera. Podrían haber hecho el amor allí mismo, pero Candy recordó a la señora Gutiérrez, que probablemente habría escuchado cómo los cacharros caían al suelo. Así que Terry la tomó en brazos y corrió con ella escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio, donde hicieron el amor durante dos horas más a puerta cerrada.

Luego recordaron la paella que se estaba enfriando abajo. Se pusieron unos albornoces y corrieron de regreso a la cocina y recalentaron en el microondas la cena, que regaron con una botella de vino blanco muy frío.

Entonces volvieron a subir y una vez más una cosa llevó a la otra… Candy suspiró al recordarlo. Sentía el cuerpo maravillosamente dolorido, pero nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

Solo había una sombra en su felicidad. El futuro. La mitad del tiempo que tenían ya había pasado. Quedaban dos días. Pero solo una noche.

Al día siguiente sería la fotógrafa oficial del partido de polo y la gala anual. A última hora recogería sus cosas y volvería a Londres. Editaría las fotos de Santo Castillo y tomaría el vuelo a Argentina.

Estaba deseando visitar la Patagonia y Tierra de Fuego, pero no podía soportar la idea de dejar a Terrence. Su primer amante. El único.

El hombre al que amaba.

¡No! Candy se llevó las manos a la cabeza consternada. No podía permitirse amarlo. Terrence Grandchester nunca se comprometería con ninguna mujer.

Temblando, Candy se apartó despacio de sus brazos y salió de la cama. Se dio una ducha y se vistió con ropa que había tomado prestada de su armario: una camiseta grande de algodón y vaqueros que se ajustó a la cintura con un cinturón de cuero. No había agujero para cerrar la hebilla a su medida, así que tiró con fuerza para ceñirlo al tamaño de su cintura.

Se miró y sonrió. Terry se había mostrado encantado de verla por fin sin sus trajes de vestir. Había mandado que le compraran unas botas de trabajo en el pueblo. También se ofreció a comprarle ropa nueva, pero ella se negó. Le gustaba llevar la de Terry. Era muy íntimo.

Se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Y por una vez no fue la fea cicatriz roja lo que atrajo su atención, sino los labios.

Se los tocó. Podría sentir todavía los besos de Terry. Su cuerpo perfecto. Había dormido en su cama todas las noches. Le había dado tanto placer, la había hecho sentir tan viva… –Aquí estás –le escuchó gruñir a su espalda–. ¿Por qué te has levantado tan pronto de la cama? Candy alzó la vista hacia el espejo y lo vio detrás de ella, desnudo en el umbral de la puerta. A pesar de los días que llevaban juntos, todavía le asombraba su perfección masculina. No podía apartar la mirada de su reflejo cuando entró en el impecable baño blanco. Deslizó la vista desde su hermoso rostro hacia el ancho pecho y más abajo… Quería que volviera a la cama. Estaba claro.

Los ojos de Terry se cruzaron con los suyos en el espejo y Candy se humedeció los labios. Él se acercó más y la rodeó con sus brazos.

–Te he echado de menos –aseguró–. No me ha gustado despertarme solo.

Ella cerró los ojos y aspiró su olor masculino. Solo quedaba una noche.

Tragó saliva y se apartó de él colocándose la minúscula cámara digital en el bolsillo trasero. Trató de ocultar su deseo de agarrarse a él para siempre y dijo con tristeza: –Tengo trabajo que hacer hoy.

–Olvídate del trabajo –le pidió Terry acariciándole la mejilla–.

Quédate en la cama.

Candy se estremeció de deseo y se quedó mirando su bello rostro.

–Ya me he olvidado bastante del trabajo –aseguró sacudiendo la cabeza–. En la revista _Ecuestre _se preguntarán qué diablos he estado haciendo toda la semana.

Entonces se escuchó un gran alboroto fuera de la casa. Terry se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y miró a través de las persianas.

El movimiento de las camionetas y los gritos de los hombres le hicieron estremecerse.

–Estamos bajo asedio –dijo molesto apartándose de la ventana.

Candy sonrió.

–Tú los has invitado.

–Odio esta época del año.

–Únicamente les das a los organizadores un día para prepararlo todo. ¿Qué esperabas? Solo les queda la opción de enviar un ejército.

Y es para una buena causa.

–Lo sigo odiando –Terry torció el gesto y luego levantó una de sus oscuras cejas–. Ven a distraerme.

Ella ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera considerando la posibilidad.

–Supongo que podría utilizar hoy tus servicios… como mi asistente –se explicó.

A Terry se le iluminó la cara.

–¿Vamos a tomar fotos en el prado hoy? –sugirió con dulzura.

–Me temo que no –respondió ella dándose la vuelta para aplicarse el maquillaje sobre la cicatriz–. Tengo que ir al pueblo para el reportaje.

–¿Vas a ir a Algares? ¿Por qué? –Tú creciste allí. La mayoría de los mozos de cuadra que tienes contratados también son de ahí.

–¿Y? –Fue el primer pueblo que ayudaste con tu fundación. Quiero ver cómo ha cambiado. El pueblo es parte del reportaje, tengo que incluirlo.

Terry parecía irritado y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces escucharon otro ruido sordo fuera. Al parecer los organizadores del evento estaban discutiendo con los operarios sobre la colocación del material.

–Pensándolo mejor –gruñó Terry–, creo que iré contigo.

–¡Bien! –exclamó ella, encantada de no tener que dejarlo para terminar su trabajo.

Terry se duchó rápidamente y se puso una camisa de algodón y unos vaqueros que le quedaban mucho mejor que a ella. Luego se dirigieron hacia el garaje, donde había seis coches. Escogieron un jeep de los años cincuenta. Candy se sentó a su lado y observó complacida aquel vehículo abierto.

–Me gusta –aseguró–. No es nada pretencioso.

–Me alegro de que te guste –Terry encendió el motor y maniobró el jeep para rodear las camionetas y los camiones que abarrotaban la entrada.

Pasó por delante de gente que cargaba con comida, flores y equipamiento de polo. Luego se dirigió hacia una tranquila avenida rodeada de árboles. Atravesaron una antigua puerta de piedra cubierta de musgo y Candy fue consciente de que era la primera vez que salía de la finca desde hacía casi una semana.

No estaba muy segura de querer regresar al mundo real, pero el pueblo estaba a solo unos kilómetros de allí, al pie de las verdes colinas. Llegaron enseguida a Algares, un pequeño y próspero núcleo de casas de piedra situado en el valle.

En cuanto llegaron apareció un grupo de niños que se puso a perseguir el jeep gritando alegremente el nombre de Terry. Él aparcó en una calle, se bajó y abrió los brazos.

–¡Hola, amigos! Los niños corrieron hacia él y se le abrazaron. Candy se bajó despacio del jeep. Vio como de las puertas cercanas salían madres y ancianas sonrientes de sus relucientes casas.

Miró a su alrededor. ¿Aquel era Algares, el pueblo que diez años atrás había sido considerado el más pobre de la zona? Ahora era una postal perfecta de calor y alegría doméstica. Sacó la cámara y empezó a tomar fotos del pueblo, los niños y el hombre alto y guapo que les sonreía.

Terry y Candy pasaron horas visitando a varias familias del pueblo, y todas ellas reclamaron el honor de invitarlos a comer. La gente era muy amable y acogedora. Y estaba claro que todos apreciaban mucho a Terry. Cuando supieron que Candy estaba haciendo un reportaje insistieron en contarle cómo Terry había salvado sus empleos o cómo había mejorado sus vidas. Cómo su fundación había construido un parque infantil nuevo y el material que había aportado a la escuela.

Terry los había ayudado como ayudaba a cuantos le importaban.

Candy hizo fotos de todo. Sobre todo de Terry. Cuando la miraba se quedaba sin aliento. Cuando le sonreía sentía que se le subía el corazón a la garganta. Cuando hubieron visitado prácticamente todas las casas de Algares, Candy lo agarró del brazo mientras caminaban por la calle. Era mucho más que un playboy, pensó mirándolo de reojo. Sabía que su fundación era importante para él, pero no se había dado cuenta de la gran labor que hacía.

Era un hombre increíble. Candy tragó saliva y estuvo a punto de tropezarse.

–Ten cuidado, cariño –Terry la agarró antes de que se cayera–.

Pareces cansada. ¿Por qué no paramos y nos tomamos algo? –señaló hacia la taberna del pueblo.

Candy miró hacia el edificio que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

Era una posada de dos pisos de aspecto alegre y encantador, pero ella la odió en cuanto la vio.

«Si quiero tomar una amante, voy a la posada del pueblo y alquilo una habitación para pasar la noche».

–Puedes incluso tomar fotos si quieres –continuó Terry–. Este lugar es muy conocido aquí.

–Apuesto a que sí –murmuró ella con amargura.

Levantó la cámara e hizo unas cuantas fotos. Cuando terminó entraron. La taberna estaba casi vacía y muy limpia. Candy trató de disimular el temblor de su cuerpo cuando Terry la guió hacia una mesita pequeña al lado de la ventana. Al sentarse frente a él se preguntó con cuántas mujeres habría estado en aquella misma mesa. Y cuántas más se sentarían en el futuro.

–¿Lo de siempre, señor? –le preguntó el camarero.

–Sí –contestó Terry con una sonrisa–. Y la señorita tomará… –¿Qué has pedido tú? –Una cerveza.

–Lo mismo para mí.

Terry alzó una ceja en señal de aprobación y le dijo la orden al camarero. Volviéndose hacia ella, le preguntó a bocajarro: –¿Puedo ver las fotos nuevas que has hecho? Candy se mordió el labio.

–¿Me vas a decir con sinceridad lo que te parecen? –¿Quieres que lo haga? Candy le ofreció a regañadientes su cámara digital. Parecía más pequeña en manos de Terry mientras este pasaba despacio las imágenes que había tomado en el pueblo y antes en la finca.

Candy se humedeció los labios secos. Le encantaban aquellas nuevas fotos. Le parecían ricas y llenas de vida.

¿Se burlaría él como había hecho con las últimas? ¿Diría que no tenían vida? Miró temblorosa por encima de su hombro mientras Terry revisaba las fotos una por una. Y Candy se dio cuenta entonces de algo que no había visto antes. Abrió los ojos de par en par. No era de extrañar que le encantaran aquellas fotos.

Salía Terry en el pueblo hablando con los niños. Terry inclinando la cabeza mientras le daba una orden a uno de los mozos de Santo Castillo. Terry solo en el prado al atardecer entrenando un potro. Incluso en las fotos del paisaje salía su hombro borroso en una esquina.

Terry salía en absolutamente todas las fotos. Y además estaba en el interior de su alma. En su corazón.

Candy emitió un gemido estrangulado.

Estaba enamorada de él.

Había tratado desesperadamente de evitarlo. No quería amarlo.

Había negado durante días sus sentimientos incluso a sí misma porque sabía que amarlo la destruiría.

Pero las fotos no mentían.

Terry se había convertido en el centro de su vida. En el único hombre para ella. Lo amaba.

El camarero regresó con las dos bebidas y se la quedó mirando fijamente. Candy trató de no pensar en la sonrisa de suficiencia que había esbozado antes de irse. Estaba claro que pensaba que era la última conquista de Terry, que estaba allí y al día siguiente se iría.

Y eso era exactamente. Candy parpadeó varias veces.

Terry le dio un rápido sorbo a su cerveza y siguió pasando las imágenes digitales. Candy se lo quedó mirando fijamente y luchó por contener las lágrimas.

¿Se daría cuenta de que estaba en todas las fotos? ¿Entendería lo que eso significaba? «Dios mío, que no se dé cuenta», rezó. Si lo hacía, la humillación sería completa.

Cuando Terry alzó la cabeza finalmente, le brillaban los ojos.

–Estas fotos son perfectas, están llenas de pasión y de vida – aseguró con una sonrisa devolviéndole la cámara–. Cada imagen refleja el amor que sientes por la finca. Bien hecho –añadió con dulzura.

No solo su amor por Santo Castillo. Candy tragó saliva y sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas.

–Gracias.

«Reflejan el amor que siento por ti». Contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba angustiada a que dijera algo más, cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo: «Candy, ¿por qué estoy en todas las fotos? No habrás sido tan estúpida como para enamorarte de mí, ¿verdad?».

Terry se aclaró la garganta.

–Hay fotos muy buenas de la señora Gutiérrez y los mozos. Tal vez podrías hacer copias y enviárselas a los padres de los chicos.

Ella parpadeó.

–Claro.

Terry frunció el ceño al mirarla. Sus ojos azules reflejaban calor y cariño.

–¿Va todo bien? –Sí –susurró Candy tragando saliva para pasar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Pero nada estaba bien ni volvería a estarlo.

Terry dejó unas monedas en la mesa para pagar la cuenta y se levantó de la silla.

–Volvamos a casa.

En el camino de regreso a la finca, Candy fue mirando por la ventanilla cómo se ponía el sol por el oeste. La luz convertía las ondulantes colinas verdes en lazos de tonos magenta y escarlata.

Bajó la ventanilla para apoyar el codo, cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza el aire fresco que olía al mar lejano. Le encantaba aquella tierra hermosa y salvaje. El roce de la mano de Terry contra su rodilla cuando cambiaba de marcha le provocaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y también una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

Entonces él habló.

–No te vayas mañana, Candy –le dijo en voz baja–. Quédate aquí. Conmigo.

Ella lo miró y contuvo el aliento.

–Ojalá pudiera.

–¿Por qué no puedes? Porque ya tenía el corazón roto y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría ocultar su amor por él, un amor que no podría ser correspondido nunca.

–Porque… no puedo.

Terry volvió a mirar con dureza hacia la carretera y siguió conduciendo. Candy se mantuvo en silencio hasta que atravesaron las puertas de Santo Castillo.

El caos de la finca había ido en aumento. Terry maniobró entre las furgonetas de reparto y los camiones de transporte de caballos aparcados en la entrada de gravilla. Esquivó a la gente que estaba llegando para el partido de polo y la posterior cena de gala. Candy sabía que, a las doce de la mañana del día siguiente, Santo Castillo estaría ocupado por las mujeres más bellas y sofisticadas del planeta.

Solo pensarlo hacía que se sintiera enferma.

Terry aparcó el jeep en el garaje y apagó el motor. Apretó las mandíbulas y la miró.

–Ven a mi dormitorio para que podamos hablar de esto –le pidió.

–Iré a tu dormitorio, pero no hay nada de qué discutir.

–Sí lo hay.

–No estropees nuestra última noche tratando de cambiar cosas que no pueden cambiarse.

–Todo puede cambiar. Nosotros podemos decidir qué queremos y cómo deseamos vivir. Tienes tres minutos para subir a mi dormitorio.

En caso contrario te llevaré en brazos.

La fuerza con la que estaba apretando las mandíbulas la asustó.

–¡Todo el mundo lo vería! –Tres minutos.

Terry se bajó del jeep y dio un portazo. Candy se quedó sentada en el oscuro garaje en estado de shock. Cuando por fin se bajó y salió de allí, vio la espalda de Terry desapareciendo tras un camión, el camión de transporte de un caballo.

Se lo quedó mirando y sintió deseos de llorar.

Lo último que deseaba hacer era dejarlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Cuanto más tiempo se quedara, más se le rompería el corazón. Nunca había amado a nadie así. Si se quedaba, la traición final de Terry la mataría. Su única esperanza era marcharse. Inmediatamente.

Terry empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia la casa sorteando a la multitud de personas que estaban descargando cosas. Pero tenía la sensación de que ya era demasiado tarde.


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA CHICAS, ESTE ES EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

* * *

><p><strong>DIEZ.<strong>

Los tres minutos le parecieron eternos.

Terry recorrió las frías baldosas del suelo de su dormitorio. No iba a dejar que Candy se fuera al día siguiente.

Tenía que convencerla para que se quedara. Con palabras. Con su cuerpo. Con lo que hiciera falta. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más se persuadía de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Si no para siempre, al menos sí para más tiempo.

Terry la escuchó llamar a la puerta y abrió. El bello rostro de Candy parecía triste y, al mismo tiempo, decidido. Se cruzó de brazos.

–De acuerdo, aquí estoy –dijo–. Pero no voy a cambiar de opinión respecto a mañana. Así que no hablemos de ello, tenemos poco tiempo.

Terry mantuvo la puerta abierta.

–Pasa.

Percibió la incertidumbre que cruzó su expresivo rostro cuando entró en el dormitorio.

–Siéntate –dijo–. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Candy se quedó delante de él y estiró la columna mientras sacudía la cabeza.

–Me quedaré de pie.

–Quiero contarte la razón por la que dejé mi carrera como jinete de saltos a los diecinueve años, en medio del Concurso Internacional Hípico de Londres.

Ella abrió la boca y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Terry la miró. Su intención había sido no hablar nunca de aquello, pero tal vez fuera lo único que pudiera ayudarla a entender.

Hizo un esfuerzo por hablar y las palabras le salieron muy despacio.

–Te dije que fue la hija de mi entrenador, Susana, la que me convenció para que concursara –aseguró en voz baja–. Creí que ella me quería y que algún día nos casaríamos. La noche anterior al concurso hípico no logré localizar a mis padres en España. Mi madre llevaba semanas sin contestar el teléfono. Estaba preocupado, así que fui a ver a mi entrenador. Creía que él me quería como a un hijo.

–¿Qué sucedió? Los labios de Terry se curvaron en irónica sonrisa.

–Él pensaba que estaba dormido en mi habitación del hotel. Le oí reírse con otro entrenador sobre cómo había convencido a mis padres para mantener en secreto la enfermedad de mi madre. «Paletos y sin dinero», los calificó. Los había convencido de que sería egoísta pedirme que dejara el equipo para estar con mi madre antes de su muerte.

–Oh, no –susurró Candy con el rostro descompuesto.

Terry aspiró con fuerza el aire.

–Salí de allí sin que él supiera que le había oído. Fui al dormitorio de Susana para contarle lo que había sucedido. Me la encontré en la cama con el capitán del equipo de salto –torció los labios–. Ni siquiera me acosté nunca con ella. Yo era todavía virgen y tenía el objetivo idealista de casarme con la mujer perfecta. Pero nunca fui importante para ella, solo le importaban los regalos que le hacía. Al día siguiente obtuve mi venganza. Detuve el caballo justo antes del salto y regresé a España. Utilicé los ahorros que tenía para comprarle Santo Castillo a mi madre. Vivió un año más, y mi padre la siguió poco después. Pero nunca me perdoné a mí mismo por haber antepuesto las estúpidas mentiras de una mujer a lo que de verdad era importante. Mi casa. Mi familia.

–Oh, Terry –Candy le tomó la mano con los ojos llenos de lágrimas–. Lo siento mucho.

Terry le sujetó la mano en silencio allí de pie, al lado de la cama, durante un largo instante. Luego bajó la vista hacia ella.

–Sé que crees que no puedes confiar en mí, Candy –susurró antes de alzar la barbilla–. Pero sí puedes. Desde que estoy contigo he encontrado por primera vez desde que tenía diecinueve años una mujer en la que confío. Una mujer en la que creo. Creo en ti.

Candy se puso de pie visiblemente temblorosa.

Estrechándola entre sus brazos, Terry la besó en la sien.

–No te vayas mañana, Candy –le murmuró en el pelo–.

Quédate aquí conmigo.

Sintió cómo ella vacilaba, sintió que empezaba a derretirse entre sus brazos. Y entonces se apartó furiosa.

–¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar tu encanto conmigo? Terry parpadeó.

–¿Mi encanto? –¡Sabes que tienes poder sobre mí! –bramó Candy–. Siempre consigues que haga lo que tú quieres.

A Terry le gustó cómo sonaba aquello. Se acercó más a ella.

–¿De verdad tengo tanto poder? –Sabes que sí –susurró Candy.

Terry disimuló una sonrisa y la estrechó entre sus brazos de nuevo.

–Entonces, antes de que tomes ninguna decisión sobre marcharte mañana, escucha el resto de mis argumentos a mi favor.

Tomándole la cara entre las manos, la besó con todo el sentimiento que no era capaz de expresar con palabras.

Al principio sintió cómo las manos de Candy trataban de apartarlo. Pero la mantuvo allí, besándola apasionadamente hasta que dejó las manos quietas. Luego ella le agarró los hombros y dejó escapar un suspiro de placer.

Los labios de Candy resultaron dulcemente mágicos, atrayéndolo con la promesa de que podía llegar a ser el hombre que ella necesitaba, aunque solo fuera durante un tiempo. Unas semanas.

Tal vez unos meses. O incluso un año.

Las manos de Candy se deslizaron bajo su camisa negra, acariciándole el pecho desnudo. Seduciéndolo. Terry gimió y le abrió la camisa arrancándole los botones. La apoyó contra la pared del dormitorio.

La besó en el cuello y le acarició los senos hasta que ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido de placer. Le quitó el sujetador y lo tiró al suelo, lamiendo el valle que había entre sus senos.

Pero Candy ya no era una virgen tímida. Le encantaba jugar, y le sacó la camisa por la cabeza. Terry la atrajo hacia sí, pecho contra pecho desnudo, ansioso por sentir su calor y suavidad. Le mordisqueó el cuello, succionándolo hasta que supo que le había dejado su marca.

Sintió las uñas de Candy en la espalda mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Estaba a punto de estallar allí mismo.

Su inocente amante se había convertido en una seductora osada.

Deslizando las manos por su vientre desnudo, le desabrochó el cinturón. Los vaqueros cayeron al suelo. Los apartó de una patada y le quitó las braguitas.

La necesitaba. En aquel instante. Se bajó rápidamente la cremallera de los vaqueros, se colocó un preservativo y al instante estaba dentro de ella, apretándola contra la pared mientras Candy le enredaba las piernas alrededor de la cintura. Estaba muy húmeda, y con tres embestidas alcanzó el clímax en el mismo momento en que Terry la penetraba profundamente soltando un grito.

Terminaron tan agotados que cayeron sobre la cama. Terry la abrazó, envolviéndola con palabras entre las primeras sombras de la noche. La besó suavemente, acariciándole la mejilla mientras la miraba.

En cuestión de minutos estaba duro otra vez para ella. Tras haberla tomado como un animal, esa vez tenía intención de ir despacio. La reclinó suavemente contra las almohadas y le besó lentamente el cuello y los senos, acariciándole cada centímetro del cuerpo con los labios y las yemas de los dedos hasta que Candy se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies, suplicándole sin palabras que la tomara.

Unos instantes más tarde fue lo que hizo, con explosiva y apasionada fuerza. Candy alcanzó el orgasmo casi al instante y arqueó la espalda soltando un grito agudo.

Aquel fue el momento. El mejor momento de todos. Terry observó su luminoso rostro y supo que si la perdía sería como perder la luz del sol.

Tenía que convencerla para que se quedara. Encontraría la manera de hacerlo.

Horas más tarde, mientras la pálida luz del alba se filtraba a través de las persianas del dormitorio, Candy se despertó sonriendo de un delicioso sueño. Pero no se trataba de un sueño.

Seguía en brazos de Terry, acurrucada contra su cuerpo desnudo mientras él dormía. Suspiró. Estaba completamente agotada, dolorida.

Y al mismo tiempo feliz. No recordaba haber sido nunca tan feliz.

La noche anterior habían hecho el amor tres veces. ¿O habían sido cuatro? Tras la última vez, sudorosos y agotados, habían caído rendidos sobre las revueltas sábanas de algodón. Riéndose ante el modo en que sus cuerpos parecían estar pegados, decidieron darse una ducha juntos. Se lavaron la cabeza el uno al otro dentro de la enorme ducha acristalada del baño de Terry y se frotaron el cuerpo con jabón hasta que la piel se les quedó rosada. Él le masajeó suavemente los hombros y Candy cerró los ojos, apoyándose contra él con un suspiro mientras el vapor los rodeaba.

Entonces Terry la envolvió con ternura en una toalla y la llevó de regreso a la cama. La colocó, húmeda y desnuda, sobre las sábanas blancas y Candy tuvo una breve visión de sus ojos bajo la luz de la luna. Parecía obsesionado, absorto. Durante un instante se preguntó si sería posible que Terry se estuviera enamorando también de ella.

Tal vez pudiera suceder un milagro y podría decirle: «Eres la única mujer a la que deseo. Durante el resto de mi vida».

El momento pasó.

Terry se apartó y la besó suavemente antes de atraerla hacia su pecho desnudo para dormir las horas que quedaban antes del amanecer.

Al parpadear ante las primeras luces del día, a Candy se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Aquel era su último día, la última mañana en brazos de Terry. Esa noche, después de la gala, regresaría a Londres. Era el último día que Terry sería suyo.

Y tampoco lo sería del todo, pensó con una punzada en el corazón.

En cuestión de una hora o dos empezarían a llegar los invitados al desayuno previo al partido de polo.

Candy cerró los ojos e imaginó a aquellas bellas mujeres cargadas de diamantes y vestidas de forma elegante. Sin duda tendrían experiencia en cómo complacer a un hombre.

Tragó saliva y contuvo las lágrimas. Nunca volvería a sentir lo que era ser la amante de Terry, que la besara, que la estrechara entre sus fuertes brazos mientras le atravesaba el alma con sus ojos azules.

Había tardado treinta y tres años en enamorarse. A partir de entonces ya no habría más fuego. No más Terry.

A menos que… «¿En qué estás pensando?», se mofó una voz fría. «¿Crees que si le dices que lo amas él te dirá milagrosamente que también te quiere?».

Aspiró con fuerza el aire.

«Tal vez sí».

«Olvídalo», se burló la voz. «Lo único que sentiría sería compasión».

«Eso no lo sé. Sus ojos me dicen que podría amarme. Su cuerpo también. Tal vez tengamos una oportunidad».

«Si quieres mantener la dignidad», continuó la voz, «no digas nada. Y vete».

Terry se estiró en la cama a su lado y bostezó. Todavía medio dormido, la atrajo instintivamente hacia su pecho. ¿Cómo era posible que la deseara otra vez? Podía sentirlo duro detrás de ella. Sonriendo a pesar de sus temores, se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos.

El rostro de Terry rebosaba felicidad.

–Buenos días, cariño –le dijo con voz ronca inclinándose para besarla.

Ella se apartó.

–Tengo algo que decirte –afirmó entrelazando los dedos con los de él y humedeciéndose los labios–. Durante toda mi vida adulta, la fotografía ha sido lo único que me ha hecho sentirme viva y a salvo –lo miró–. Hasta que te conocí a ti.

Terry la agarró de los hombros.

–¿Significa eso que te quedas? Ella clavó la vista en el sueño. Le picaban los ojos como si tuviera agujas en ellos.

«Díselo», imploró su corazón.

«¡No se lo digas!», le ordenó el cerebro.

–Olvídate de Londres –le pidió Terry con sus ojos oscuros brillándole bajo la grisácea luz. Olvídate del trabajo en Argentina. No te vayas –susurró–. Quédate conmigo.

Todo el cuerpo de Candy tembló. No sabía qué hacer. Lo único que sabía era que la decisión que tomara en aquel momento cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Apartándose de él, se sentó en la cama y se puso de pie con vacilación. Sintiéndose mareada, dio cinco pasos y luego se giró hacia él.

–Antes de que hablemos de eso hay algo que necesito decirte – murmuró.

–¿Sí? –Terry la miró.

Estremeciéndose, ella agarró su bata de seda con el dibujo de un colorido dragón y se ató el cinturón. Acercándose a la ventana, miró a través de las persianas. Los camiones de reparto se habían ido. En su lugar vio a dos jugadores de polo y a tres mujeres jóvenes con sombrero que se dirigían hacia la enorme carpa blanca. Al parecer algunos invitados tenían tantas ganas de asistir a los acontecimientos del día que se habían presentado demasiado temprano.

Candy suspiró profundamente.

–Va a ser extraño tener gente desconocida aquí –frunció los labios–. Tus invitados están empezando a llegar.

–Lo sé –respondió Terry en voz baja.

Candy se dio la vuelta.

–Debería prepararme. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy y… Él la interrumpió sin andarse con rodeos.

–Cady, ¿qué querías decirme? Ella no se giró.

–¿Por qué debería decírtelo? –susurró–. ¿Qué más puedo decir? «Excepto que te amo».

Cerró los ojos. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que pensó que le iba a explotar. Escuchó cómo Terry se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a ella.

–Sea lo que sea –dijo poniéndole los brazos en los hombros–, puedes decírmelo.

Candy trató de ocultar el temblor que la atravesó al escuchar sus palabras. Aspiró con fuerza el aire y abrió los ojos.

Terry estaba delante de ella, desnudo y brutalmente fuerte, aunque sus ojos brillaban con ternura. Lo miró a la cara y no pudo seguir guardando silencio.

Alzó lentamente la barbilla.

–Te amo –susurró.

Terry contuvo el aliento. Dio un paso atrás y escudriñó su rostro.

El temor y la esperanza atravesaron a Terry como una tormenta.

–¿Me amas? –le preguntó con voz baja y ronca.

Incapaz de hablar, ella asintió.

–Y necesito saber qué sientes tú por mí.

Terry parpadeó y miró al suelo.

–Me importas, Candy –aseguró–. Más de lo que me ha importado nunca ninguna mujer.

Pronunció las últimas palabras en voz muy baja. Pero Candy apenas podía oír nada aparte del zumbido de los oídos.

De pronto sintió mucho frío. El aire del dormitorio estaba helado.

Le sorprendió no ver su aliento helado. La suave alfombra de lana parecía una roca afilada bajo sus pies.

Terry no la amaba.

La voz burlona tenía razón. Estaba sucediendo otra vez. Cada vez que amaba a alguien, le hacían daño. Cada vez que entregaba su corazón, se lo tiraban al suelo.

Sintió que se iba a desmayar.

–¿Te importo? –susurró–. Acabo de decirte que estoy enamorada de ti.

Terry le apretó con fuerza los dedos.

–Sí –respondió con rudeza–. Me importas. Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte ahora mismo –miró sus manos entrelazadas y respiró hondo–. Y es lo máximo que le he ofrecido nunca a ninguna mujer. Me importas. Quiero estar contigo. Y mientras estemos juntos te seré fiel.

–¿Fiel? –Candy lo miró con frialdad–. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Un día? ¿Una semana? Terry alzó la cabeza y sus ojos azules brillaron.

–No lo sé –susurró–. Pero mientras estemos juntos me tendrás entero para ti.

Al observar su hermoso y torturado rostro, Candy sintió deseos de echarse a llorar. Por supuesto que había terminado así. Por supuesto.

Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un esfuerzo por parecer tan insensible como todo el mundo creía que era. Pero la angustia se apoderó de su alma como si fuera ácido.

–Tenerte entero supondría amor. Compromiso. Una promesa. Lo que tú me ofreces es una larga serie de aventuras de una noche. ¡Eso es lo único que un hombre como tú le puede ofrecer a una mujer! Terry reculó al escuchar sus palabras como si le hubiera disparado con un rifle.

Candy se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

–Espera. No te vayas –le pidió él con tono ronco–. Todo ha ocurrido demasiado deprisa. Nunca esperé algo así. Necesito más tiempo. Tienes que darme más tiempo.

–No –Candy se dirigió hacia la puerta. Deseaba desesperadamente escapar ante de romper a llorar.

–¡Espera! –Terry cruzó la habitación. La agarró de los hombros y la miró intensamente–. ¡Espera, maldita sea! –No necesito esperar –susurró ella–. Ya sé cómo termina esto.

–¡No lo sabes! –Y odio sentir esto, sentir que no puedo vivir sin saber si… si… –¿Si qué? Candy suspiró.

–Si amarte me matará.

Terry caminó nerviosamente delante de ella. Luego se detuvo y apretó las mandíbulas. Se pasó la mano por el pelo.

–¿Qué quieres de mí, Candice? –le preguntó–. ¿Quieres que te dé una lista de bonitas promesas para que sigas a mi lado? Te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Tendría que mentir y decirte que te amo cuando ni siquiera sé lo que siento ahora mismo? Candy contuvo un gemido.

«¿Tendría que mentir y decirte que te amo?».

Girándose con un sollozo, Candy se dirigió al armario y sacó el maltrecho traje de lino que llevaba la primera vez que le hizo el amor.

Se quitó el albornoz y se puso la ropa interior, el traje y los zapatos lo más rápidamente que le permitió su tembloroso cuerpo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? Ella se sintió atravesada por el dolor.

–Me marcho –las lágrimas le resbalaron libremente por las mejillas–. Ahora mismo.

–¡No puedes irte! Eres la fotógrafa oficial del evento de hoy. Es parte de tu reportaje para la revista _Ecuestre. _

–No me importa –aseguró ella–. No puedo quedarme ni un minuto más.

–¡Te estás comportando de manera ridícula! –Lo sé –sollozó Candy–. ¿Ves en lo que me has convertido? –¡Candice! Pero ella no le escuchó. Corrió por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio.

Dejó allí su equipamiento fotográfico, agarró la cartera, el pasaporte y las llaves del coche y bajó volando las escaleras.

Escuchó los pesados pasos de Terry a su espalda. Escuchó sus gritos. Pero tenía la visión nublada por las lágrimas cuando entró en su vieja camioneta, que estaba aparcada en el garaje.

Encendió el motor y salió a toda prisa del garaje.

Terry se colocó delante de la camioneta, obligándola a detenerse.

Sus miradas se cruzaron a través del parabrisas.

–No te vayas. Sé que piensas que te voy a hacer daño, que te voy a traicionar, pero… tú me has cambiado –aseguró con voz ronca–. ¿No me crees? Candy le miró.

–No –susurró.

Y se marchó de allí.


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA CHICAS ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA PARTE DE LA RECONCILIACIÓN... **

* * *

><p><strong>ONCE.<strong>

Para cuando su camioneta entró aquella tarde en la ciudad francesa de Châtellerault, Candy había llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

El bocinazo de un camión que pasaba le hizo centrar la atención en la carretera. La frente se le perló de sudor. Había estado a punto de sufrir un accidente. ¿Acaso era lo que quería? ¿Quería chocar? El corazón le latió con fuerza. Vio una salida y abandonó la autopista. Aparcó al lado de una gasolinera, apagó el motor y lloró con la cabeza apoyada en el volante.

Deseaba poder hablar con alguien que le diera una razón para no estrellar la camioneta contra un árbol en aquel momento. Su corazón anhelaba a Terry, pero lo había perdido para siempre.

¿En quién podría buscar consuelo? Su ex asistente, Marie, estaba ocupada con su marido y su bebé recién nacido. Sus hermanos empezaban a casarse y a sentar la cabeza. No necesitaban que una patética hermana los molestara.

Entonces pensó en la única persona que había permanecido en la mansión durante todos aquellos años, después incluso de que los hermanos de Candy se hubieran marchado. Una persona que no permitiría que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

Karen Claise.

Candy encendió el móvil y una repentina esperanza le nació en la garganta. Comprobó si Terry le había dejado algún mensaje, como por ejemplo: «Estaba equivocado. Te amo. Te necesito».

Pero no había mensajes.

Y Candy se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

Estaba actuando como una estúpida. Estaría en Londres a medianoche, se dijo secándose las lágrimas. Pronto estaría en casa.

Sin embargo, su apartamento ya no le parecía un hogar. La idea de hogar iba unida ya para ella a cielos azules y campos dorados, mozos que se reían y una estricta ama de llaves que los mantenía a todos a raya. Y sobre todo, hogar significaba Terry.

Todo había desaparecido.

Acurrucada en el asiento del conductor de la camioneta aparcada, se secó los ojos con más fuerza. Se centraría en su trabajo, como siempre había hecho. Olvidaría a Terry. Se refugiaría en las fotografías hasta el día de su muerte.

Pero la idea solo la llevó a llorar todavía más. En el pasado estaba contenta con aquella vida, con tener el corazón congelado y muerto.

Terry había cambiado aquello. La había devuelto a la vida.

Y luego se lo había llevado todo.

Candy marcó el móvil de Karen en Inglaterra con dedo tembloroso, pero le saltó el buzón de voz.

No dejó ningún mensaje. Llamó entonces desesperadamente al teléfono fijo de la casa rezando para que Karen estuviera allí.

Pero escuchó una voz grave de hombre.

–¿Hola? –¿Hola? –¿Albert? –preguntó asombrada.

–¿Candy? –su hermano parecía sorprendido también–. ¿Eres tú? –No esperaba que estuvieras en casa –le espetó–. Karen me dijo que estarías toda la semana en Londres.

–Así es, pero pasó algo y entonces… Candy lo interrumpió, no podía contener su nerviosismo.

–Lo cierto es que quería hablar con Karen.

–No está –Albert hizo una breve pausa–. Pero ¿puedo ayudarte yo en algo, Candy? Su primera reacción fue decir que no, poner alguna excusa y colgar.

Pero algo la hizo mantener el teléfono pegado a la oreja y soltar un suspiro que sonó como un sollozo.

–¿Has estado llorando? –quiso saber Albert ¿Qué ha pasado? –No. Bueno, sí –rectificó–. Pero no puedo decirte de qué se trata.

–¿Por qué? –¿No te he hecho ya bastante? –Le espetó ella con ferocidad–. Todo lo que hiciste para salvarme, lo de papá… Contuvo el aliento al recordar aquella espantosa noche en la que su padre había estado a punto de matarla.

–¿Te parece poco que te obligara a protegerme y te hiciera pasar por todos aquellos meses horribles de juicio? Y al final hice que te marcharas de Inglaterra por culpa de mis lamentos y mis quejas.

–No te lamentaste –su voz sonaba dulce–. Estabas pasando un momento muy duro. Te sentías herida, aislada y sola. Nunca te he culpado por aquello, Candy. Nunca.

Ella alzó la vista hacia la cercana gasolinera.

Veía borrosos los colores de los coches.

–¡Pero te fuiste! –gritó–. A la mañana siguiente te habías ido, ¡y has tardado veinte años en volver! Albert le escuchó respirar hondo.

–¿Y durante todo este tiempo has pensado que era culpa tuya? – Preguntó Albert–. Entraste en el estudio en busca de consuelo. Yo estaba bebiendo y casi… vi que me estaba convirtiendo en… –no terminó la frase–. Era mejor para vosotros que me fuera.

–Pero ¿podrás perdonarme por haberte arruinado la vida? – susurró Candy.

–No me arruinaste la vida –afirmó Albert–. Me marché porque era la única manera de protegeros. A todos.

–¿Protegernos de qué? Albert hizo una pausa.

–De mí.

Hubo algo en su tono que le recordó a la voz de otro hombre.

«¿Qué quieres de mí, Candy? ¿Quieres que te dé una lista de bonitas promesas para que sigas a mi lado? Te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Tendría que mentir y decirte que te amo cuando ni siquiera sé lo que siento ahora mismo?».

–Oh, Dios mío –gimió en voz alta.

–¿Candy? ¿Qué ocurre? Terry no le había arrebatado el hogar. Lo había hecho ella solita.

Su miedo y su falta de fe habían exigido de él una promesa que no estaba preparado para hacerle. Lo había acusado constantemente de ser un playboy infiel, pero lo cierto era que para Terry el compromiso suponía algo sagrado. No quería que ella se fuera, pero había aceptado su decisión en lugar de mentir.

Había aceptado su decisión en lugar de mentir.

Candy tenía miedo de que algún día le hiciera daño, pero ella lo había golpeado con fuerza. Había abandonado al único hombre al que había amado. Y todo porque tenía miedo.

«El dolor es la forma de saber que uno está vivo. Si tienes miedo a sufrir nunca conocerás la felicidad», le había dicho Terry en una ocasión.

Cerró los ojos y se estremeció. Su vida había estado llena de dolor.

El mundo era un lugar cruel y frío. Había aprendido que la única manera de estar a salvo era estar sola.

Pero… ¿y si no era cierto? Los recuerdos acudieron como una oleada. El sonido de la risa alegre de Terry. La profundidad de sus ojos azules. El modo en que la sostenía contra su pecho desnudo. La hacía sentirse segura. Amada.

«Me importas, Candy. Más de lo que me ha importado nunca ninguna mujer».

Quería que se quedara; era ella la que había salido huyendo.

Había vivido con miedo durante demasiado tiempo. Pero a partir de entonces tendría el coraje de convertirse en la mujer valiente que estaba destinada a ser.

Apretó con fuerza el móvil.

–Tengo que irme.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Que Dios te bendiga, Albert –murmuró–. Te quiero. Hablaré contigo pronto.

Las manos le temblaban cuando encendió el motor de la camioneta.

La sacó del aparcamiento y volvió a la autopista. Pero no en dirección norte, hacia Calais, sino de regreso a la frontera española. De regreso a casa. De regreso a Terry.

Pensaba que la gente no cambiaba.

Hasta que cambiaba.

Terry había perdido, estrepitosamente.

Y cuando avanzó aquella noche tras la cena por la enorme carpa blanca, sus compañeros de equipo no se mostraron muy comprensivos.

–Buena actuación –se burló su compañero del equipo de polo, el jugador número dos, cuando Terry pasó a su lado vestido de esmoquin.

–¿Tenías que arrastrarnos a todos contigo? –gruñó el número tres desde la pista de baile.

–¿Estabas borracho? –preguntó el cuarto miembro del equipo, que estaba en el bar.

–En ese momento no –murmuró Terry dirigiéndose hacia el otro extremo de la barra–. Pero lo estaré.

La enorme carpa blanca, que se alzaba al lado de la casona, se había convertido en un glamoroso salón de baile. Había adornos de hortensias alrededor de las suaves luces que iluminaban la pista, que estaba llena de invitados ahora que se habían retirado las mesas de la cena. Había cuatro barras, una en cada esquina de la carpa, y todo el mundo bebía champán como si fuera agua. Terry sabía que la gente estaría bailando toda la noche. Bailarían hasta que se parara la música.

Pero para él la música había dejado de sonar hacía varias horas.

–Camarero –llamó con un gesto de la mano.

Quince segundos más tarde dio un largo sorbo a su whisky doble. El partido de polo tendría que haber sido parejo, sobre el papel los jugadores eran de nivel parecido, pero había sido un fracaso total. El equipo de Terry normalmente ganaba, pero esta vez su actuación había sido patética. No tenía el corazón puesto en el juego. Su corazón se había marchado de la finca aquella mañana en una camioneta vieja.

Ignorando a todas las mujeres sexys que trataban de llamar su atención, Terry se apartó de la frivolidad de la pista de baile y se aflojó la cortaba. Todavía le parecía oír la dulce voz de Candy diciéndole que lo amaba.

¿Tendría que haberle mentido? ¿Haberle dicho que también la amaba aunque no fuera verdad? Casi lamentaba no haberlo hecho. Le dio otro sorbo a su whisky y el líquido ámbar le abrasó la garganta como el fuego. Dejó el vaso en la barra con fuerza y se secó la boca. Sí, ojalá hubiera mentido. Ojalá hubiera dicho algo para retenerla a su lado.

Porque la echaba de menos. La echaba de menos como echaría de menos el corazón si se lo arrancaran del pecho.

Sintió una mano en el brazo y contuvo el aliento, esperanzado, durante un instante antes de darse la vuelta.

Pero en lugar del rostro angelical de Candy y su rubio cabello se encontró con una morena vestida de rojo. Aquella mujer le sonaba, tal vez se hubiera acostado con ella en alguna ocasión. O tal vez se debiera a que de pronto todas las mujeres le parecían iguales. Todas excepto Candy.

–¿Quieres bailar? –le preguntó con tono seductor.

Terry se terminó la copa y dejó con fuerza el vaso sobre la barra.

–Claro –contestó con sequedad–. ¿Por qué no? Cuando guiaba a la morena hacia la pista de baile, ella se apretó contra su cuerpo.

–No te sientas mal por haber perdido el partido –le ronroneó–.

Hay otros premios que puedes ganar esta noche.

La proposición no podía estar más clara. ¿Qué mejor manera de trazar la línea, de dejar a Candy atrás para siempre, que aceptando lo que le ofrecían?

Pero la idea le repugnaba. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de destruirse a sí mismo en aquel momento solo había una mujer a la que deseaba. Una única mujer a la que desearía jamás.

Se detuvo en seco.

Candy era en lo primero en que pensaba por la mañana. Lo último en lo que pensaba por la noche. Era su sol. Su luna. Iluminaba su camino con su bondad, su vulnerabilidad y su corazón.

Desde la traición de Susana no había sido capaz de comprometerse con ninguna mujer. Pensó que no podría volver a amar.

Pero el enamoramiento juvenil que había sentido por Susana no había sido nada. Lo cierto era que había estado esperando todos aquellos años por la mujer adecuada, la mujer que sería su corazón.

Su hogar.

Había estado esperando por Candy.

Aspirando con fuerza el aire, supo de pronto que podría ser fiel para siempre. Pero solo con ella. Candy era la mujer que deseaba.

La mujer a la que adoraba.

La mujer que amaba.

Apretó los puños. Amaba a Candy. La amaba y la había dejado marcharse.

–¿Y bien? –murmuró la morena balanceando el cuerpo contra el suyo al ritmo de la música–. ¿Qué te parece? Terry la miró y se detuvo.

–Lo siento –dijo con brusquedad–. He cambiado de opinión.

Se dio la vuelta y la dejó en la pista de baile. Tenía que encontrar a Candy, en ese mismo momento. Conduciría hasta Londres, cruzaría el mundo entero, la encontraría y la haría suya.

Cuando salió de la pista de baile escuchó a un hombre silbar bajito a su espalda.

–Mira a esa mujer, amigo. Lástima.

–¿Qué? ¿Quién? –preguntó otro hombre.

–En la puerta. Esa mujer tan guapa con la cara marcada por una cicatriz.

Terry contuvo el aliento y se dio la vuelta.

Allí, en la puerta abierta de la carpa, bajo las tenues luces, estaba Candy con un vestido blanco. El cabello ondulado le caía en cascada sobre los hombros.

Vio cómo se detenía y miraba hacia la gente. Entonces lo vio a él.

Terry no podía esperar. Se dirigió hacia ella abriéndose paso entre los invitados.

Cuando estuvieron el uno frente al otro se detuvo. Observó su hermoso rostro y el resto del mundo desapareció. Entonces contuvo el aliento. Por primera vez, Candy no llevaba nada de maquillaje en público sobre la cicatriz. Vio la dura línea roja que le cruzaba la cara, pero no ocultaba su increíble belleza.

Nada podía ocultarla.

–Estás… estás mostrando la cicatriz –susurró.

–Sí –los ojos verdes de Candy brillaban–. Ya no tengo miedo de nada. Excepto de perderte –extendió la mano.

Terry se la quedó mirando y luego alzó la vista hacia su rostro.

Terry se la quedó mirando y luego alzó la vista hacia su rostro.

Parecía un ángel salido de un sueño.

Parecía la respuesta a la pregunta del resto de su vida.

Terry le tomó la mano. Suspiró, estremeciéndose ante la delicia de su contacto. Temía que se tratara de un espejismo, de un fantasma que desaparecería si trataba de tocarla. Pero el calor de su mano demostró lo contrario. No era ningún fantasma. Era de carne y hueso.

Había regresado a él como un milagro. Terry le apretó la mano con fuerza. ¿Qué había hecho de bueno en su vida para merecer una segunda oportunidad? –Perdóname, Candy –dijo en voz baja.

–¿Perdonarte? –su voz sonó dulce y clara como el agua–. Soy yo la que lo lamenta. Traté de obligarte a hacer una promesa que no estabas preparado para hacer.

–Pero sí lo estoy –Terry aspiró con fuerza el aire–. Pensé que te había perdido y eso estuvo a punto de matarme. No quiero volver a sentirme así. No quiero perderte nunca.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

Escuchó a su alrededor murmullos de asombro. Se apartó de Candy y vio por el rabillo del ojo que la gente había empezado a darse codazos y a señalar.

No le importaba. Se puso de rodillas delante de ella y Candy contuvo el aliento.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó.

El murmullo se convirtió en un ruido. La gente que estaba bailando se detuvo en la pista. Incluso los músicos dejaron de tocar sus instrumentos. O tal vez Terry no podía oír la música por encima del latido de su corazón.

Cerró los ojos, apoyó la mejilla contra su cintura y luego la miró.

Cerró los ojos, apoyó la mejilla contra su cintura y luego la miró.

–Te amo, Candy.

Ella se mordió el labio. Poniéndole las manos en las mejillas, lo miró con incertidumbre.

–¿Estás seguro? Terry se incorporó, le agarró la cara y le acarició las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas.

–Mírame a la cara y verás la verdad.

Candy buscó su mirada y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

–Te amo, Terry –susurro–. Te amo tanto.

Él la besó con una pasión tan arrebatadora que le atravesó el corazón, y supo que su amor duraría para siempre.

Escuchó silbidos y comentarios de los invitados que estaban más cerca. Lo que sentía por Candy era privado, así que la tomó del brazo y la sacó de allí. Una vez fuera de la tienda, le dijo: –Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

Candy lo miró bajo la noche estrellada con sus ojos verdes, brillantes de amor. Terry la quería más que a su propia vida. No quería estar nunca sin ella.

–Cásate conmigo –le pidió.

Ella contuvo el aliento y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

–Sí –respondió–. Oh, sí. Cancelaré el trabajo de Argentina – aseguró apartándose de él–. Lo cancelaré todo. No quiero volver a separarme nunca de ti.

Terry frunció el ceño.

–Pero la fotografía es tu pasión.

Ella apretó la mejilla contra su pecho.

–Tú eres mi pasión.

Terry le acarició el pelo, sentía el corazón lleno de amor. Pero no podía permitir que hiciera aquel sacrificio. La miró y aspiró profundamente el aire.

–Iré contigo.

Candy alzó la vista y lo miró con asombro.

–Pero voy a estar fuera un mes –sacudió la cabeza–. No puedo pedirte que dejes tu casa.

–Ay, Candy –Esteban le sostuvo el rostro entre las manos y la miró con adoración–. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tú eres mi casa.

Un mes más tarde, cuando volaban en primera clase de Buenos Aires a Londres, Candy estaba tan nerviosa que no podía quedarse quieta en el asiento de cuero.

–¿Champán, señora Grandchester? –le preguntó el auxiliar de vuelo.

Candy negó con la cabeza. Señora Grandchester. Terry y ella se habían casado en una sencilla ceremonia en Santo Castillo y habían pasado las semanas siguientes en Tierra de Fuego y en la Patagonia.

¿De verdad había transcurrido un mes desde que se convirtió en la señora Grandchester? Candy sonrió. A partir de ese momento solo aceptaría encargos que le resultaran realmente fascinantes. Estaba deseando descansar en Santo Castillo. Incluso sentía el extraño anhelo de aprender a cocinar y a coser.

Movió las piernas nerviosamente mientras miraba por la ventanilla del avión. Terry le puso la mano en la rodilla.

–¿Tan nerviosa te pone volver a la mansión White? –le preguntó sonriendo.

–Estoy emocionada por volver a ver a mis hermanos –admitió–.

No hemos estado todos juntos en esa casa desde hace casi veinte años.

Estoy desando ver cómo ha reformado Albert la mansión. Y contarles a todos las novedades.

Terry sonrió todavía más y le besó la sien.

–¿Te refieres a la noticia de que nos hemos casado? –Sí –Candy le miró–. Y hay algo más.

–¿Algo más? –preguntó él acariciándole la rodilla distraídamente–.

¿Como que no puedo apartar las manos de ti? Ya se darán cuenta por sí mismos.

–Algo más todavía –Candy respiró hondo–. Vamos a tener un bebé.

Terry se quedó boquiabierto mientras la miraba fijamente. Y luego pegó un grito de alegría que resonó por toda la cabina de primera clase.

–Cariño, ¿estás segura? –preguntó abrazándola.

Ella asintió sonriendo entre lágrimas de felicidad. Terry la besó con tanta pasión que la gente que los rodeaba sonrió. Cuando el beso terminó, Candy cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra su corazón.

Le habían advertido sobre Terrence Grandchester diciéndole que no sería capaz de resistirse a él. Ninguna mujer había podido.

Y las advertencias eran ciertas. Se había apoderado de su cuerpo, de su alma y de su corazón.

–Te amo, Candy –le susurró–. Y te amaré siempre.

La besó tiernamente y le colocó las manos sobre el liso vientre en gesto protector. Candy no se había sentido nunca tan querida y adorada. El avión los llevaba de regreso a Inglaterra, a la mansión. Y en algún momento, cuando sobrevolaban Brasil, Candy supo con certeza que estaría a salvo y se sentiría amada durante el resto de su vida.

Fin


End file.
